Errores
by only Black lover
Summary: Starfire fue obligada a abandonar al tierra hace mucho tiempo, como resultado los titanes se desintegran, Robin regresa con Batman y los demás del grupo permanecen juntos esperando el regreso de la Tamaraniana. Que secretos revelará Star con su regreso?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos aqui los dejo con un fic de esta pareja, tenía rondando esto en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo pero hasta ahora me animo a escribirlo, espero que a todos les guste.**_

_**El capitulo es algo corto pero es introductorio, los demas seran mucho mas largos, solo espero que les guste y tambien espero que me dejen sus reviews.....**_

_**El regreso  
**_

Bajo la oscura sombra de la noche la Tamaraniana se abrió paso lentamente hacia su antiguo hogar. Tenían un nudo de culpa y remordimiento enorme en su interior al ver la antigua Torre T hecha polvo, porque ella llevaba la carga de todo, se digiera lo que fuera ella sabía que Los jóvenes Titanes ya no eran lo que fueron por todo lo que ella había hecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente? Quizás algún año y medio en la tierra, si algo así creía ella. Y el polvo de la gigantesca Torre la abrumaba, tal y como le habían afirmado, lo que había quedado de sus amigos habían cerrado la torre intacta, con la esperanza de que algún día el equipo estuviera reunido de nuevo.

Llegó hasta la antigua sala, donde la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas hacia que su reflejo apareciera débil, en la gigantesca pantalla de televisión. ¿Cómo había cambiado ella en ese tiempo? Físicamente podía ser la misma Starfire, solo con suaves cambios que marcaban que ahora era más mujer que una joven. Pero interiormente era diferente, bastaba con hacerla pronunciar una sola palabra para darte a entender ya no había alegría en ella, que esas frases divertidas y sonrisas se habían ido justo en el momento en que ella había salido de la atmosfera terrestre.

La alarma se disparó en la torre, ella voló hasta donde sabían se ubicaban los controles y la apagó, se giró, al instante pues no estaba allí de pura casualidad, esperaba encontrarse con alguien –X, creí que ya no usabas esa cosa –dijo a modo de saludo la Tamaraniana al ver al enmascarado, totalmente de negro y con una X roja marcada en su pecho.

-No lo hago –aclaró el aludido caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta estar al reflejo de la misma luz que ella, se quitó la máscara revelando un cabello y ojos negros, de tez morena. Con una mano se revolvió el cabello y con una sonrisa tranquila contestó –que ya no sea red X no me da derecho a entrar a la vieja Torre T como Adam Simons. Además así es más fácil que tocar la puerta. –rió, pero en ella solo apareció un leve movimiento en sus labios, curvándolos hacia arriba en una sonrisa incompleta –Te ves peor en persona –afirmó él a su estado, tan irónico como pudiera escucharse eso, porque él siempre creyó que ella era la alienígena más hermosa de todas. Pero eso era antes, porque después de que ella se fue, él cambió sus caminos y pasó a ser un simple ser humano que vivía en esa ciudad que ella cuidó tanto. Las únicas veces que corría el valor de ponerse el traje era porque ella, su amiga, se lo pedía. Extendió su mano y le entregó a ella un folder cargado de papeles y fotografías –pruebas suficientes para que tus tres amiguitos te tomen de regreso, aunque no dudo de que si no lo llevaras de igual manera te recibirían.

-Gracias –dijo ella apretando los papeles contra su pecho.

Él se colocó de nuevo la máscara, alejándose un poco de ella –no tardarán en revisar quien fue el intruso –le dijo –hagas lo que hagas, sabes cómo llamarme. Buena suerte.

Las luces del lugar se encendieron exactamente en ese instante, Starfire se apuró a gritar –Adam, iré a tú boda, mándame de nuevo esa invitación. –Porque justo cuando terminó de decirlo, la pantalla en la cual su reflejo había aparecido hace unos minutos, se iluminó, mostrando la imagen de un hombre, mitad metal, mitad humano – ¡Hola mi amigo Cyborg! –saludó Starfire con un poco de entusiasmo que no había reflejado en sus últimos días, pero es que ver a uno de sus amigos la hacía sentirse solo un poco mejor.

Cyborg miró perplejo la figura de la pelirroja, esperaba encontrarse con Robin, que había regresado por algo a la torre y la alarma se había activado por alguien que estaba con él. Porque aunque él ya no era el líder titán marcaba poco contacto con Raven, el Chico Bestia y él, uno de esas veces en que podía conversar era cuando Robin regresaba a la torre por algo, y Cyborg al ser el encargado de la seguridad del lugar revisaba quien era el intruso en la abandonada casa. Porque si de algo se había encargado el mismísimo Cyborg era de la seguridad de la torre, las únicas personas que podían entrar a la torre sin que la alarma se activaran en las cinco personas que habían habitado en ella por varios años. –Raven tenía razón –logró articular –estás de regreso –dijo tomando compostura y alegrándose al ver a su amiga.

-Un pajarito me dijo que encontrar a lo que queda de los jóvenes titanes es demasiado difícil –le dijo Starfire, había olvidado que Raven y ella aun tenían cierto vínculo juntas –excepto si fuiste un Titán y puedes entrar a la Torre para pedir indicaciones.

Cyborg sonrió, aunque supo que ya no era la misma Starfire de siempre, el cambio era imposible no notarlo – ¡Indicaciones! –Repitió Cyborg asombrado -¡Estás loca! Iré por ti en un segundo –antes de poder salir corriendo y debatiéndose entre gritarle a sus compañeros o darles la sorpresa al traer a la Tamaraniana a casa se detuvo para decirle –te extrañamos Star…

-Lo siento –dijo Starfire bajando un poco la cabeza, pero irguiéndola paras continuar –les explicaré todo en cuanto los vea.

-Dame quince minutos –pidió la imagen de Cyborg para desaparecer de la pantalla, dejando a la Tamaraniana a la espera de su antiguo amigo.


	2. La historia de Star

_**Al fin logro actualizar, muchismas gracais a todos por sus reviews y espero les guste!**_

_**LA HISTORIA DE STAR  
**_

La cuidad parecía la misma desde que ella se fue, quizás nuevos edificios, nuevas localidades o nueva publicidad, pero al fin y al cabo era la misma cuidad que ella había protegido constantemente. Bajo ella el auto T a penas y rugía mientras Cyborg maniobraba por entre las calles de la cuidad. Starfire se fijó en su amigo, el mitad metal y mitad humano no había cambiado mucho, excepto en sus facciones, donde notabas al hombre que ya era. Entre edificios y muy oculta en un subterráneo secreto, se encontraba la nueva sede de lo que quedaba de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Starfire bajó del auto, con la carpeta que recién le habían entregado muy pegada al pecho, caminó guiada por Cyborg hacia dentro del cuartel. Se quedó perpleja al ver la inmensidad del lugar, pensaba que debido a estar al parecer bajo tierra sería algo más pequeño, aunque claro no era igual que su antigua torre T -¡Bienvenida a la guarida de los Jóvenes Titanes! –exclamó Cyborg frente a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos –aunque creo que deberíamos cambiar el nombre ¿Crees que seguimos siendo jóvenes?

Starfire solo tuvo tiempo de sonreír, porque tras Cyborg apareció un hombre verde, bueno no tan hombre porque no era tan alto, pero Starfire si sabía que ese era Chico Bestia -¡Starfire estás en casa!

Starfire sobrevoló hasta poder estar al alcancé de los brazos de su verde amigo -¡Chico Bestia! –Exclamó con su voz cantarina mientras lo abrazaba- ¡Querido amigo verde como te eh extrañado!

-Hombre bestia, ahora me llaman así –dijo en el momento en que Starfire deshacía el abrazo, haciendo que Starfire sonriera y que Cyborg diera un bufido justo atrás de ellos.

-Eres él único que te dice así –corroboró la voz monótona de Raven, pero a diferencia de siempre una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraban con la tamaraniana.

Starfire abrazó a su amiga con lentitud, porque aunque siempre había llevado esa tristeza dentro de ella, la carga había disminuido un tanto ahora que estaba con tres de sus amigos. Porque no podía evitar que aunque ya la hubieran recibido y que X le hubiera dicho millones de veces que al ser ella la aceptarían con o sin alguna explicación, Starfire tenía miedo. Miedo de hacer que sus amigos la odiaran por la decisión que había tomando hace tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto había pasado exactamente? Si vives constantemente en otro planeta todo tu tiempo cambia en comparación al de la tierra, esperaba que solo fueran un año y no nada más que eso.

-¿Quizás quieras preguntarnos donde está Robin? –preguntó Chico Bestia guiñándole un ojo a Starfire.

Cyborg y Raven le dieron una mirada que mataba al Chico Bestia, cuando la única reacción de Starfire fue bajar la mirada y que sus mejillas se tornaran del mismo color que su cabello. Apretó la carpeta de nuevo contra su pecho, recordando por unos momentos todas esas sensaciones de tristeza que llevaba en su interior eran por algo –yo si se donde está Robin –dijo con voz suave casi imperceptible, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los tres pares de ojos curiosos que la observaban –o al menos eso creo.

-Pensábamos que estabas en Tamaran –intervino Raven, que estaba segura del paradero de su amiga, después de todo ese vinculo todavía las unía.

-Es cierto –corroboró Starfire bajando la cabeza realmente apenada con sus amigos –hubo alguien que me ayudo a saber de ustedes cuando me fui a Tamaran. –solo bastó que levantara un poco la mirada para que se diera cuenta de que sus amigos la miraban realmente curiosos, dejó salir un suspiro, porque sabía que tenía que contarles toda la historia, desde el principio.

-Suena como una historia muy larga que nos tienes que contar –dijo Raven como leyendo sus pensamientos, a lo que Star asintió confirmando lo que había dicho.

-En ese caso deberíamos ponernos cómodos –dijo Cyborg golpeando sus manos metálicas mientras le sonreía a sus compañeros.

Starfire el sonrió débilmente, apretujó con fuerza los papeles contra su pecho, sentía una carga leve que se le quitaba de encima, había imaginado mucho ese momento y la verdad es que ella quería mucho a sus amigos y esperaba que la recibieran bien. No como la traidora que los abandonó y que prácticamente dejó que el equipo se desintegrara. Estaba comenzando a seguir a Cyborg y a los demás, cuando…

-Papá………..

-Mamá……..

La joven tamaraniana miró con curiosidad a sus compañeros, al escuchar los dos gritos casi paralelos de dos niños. Raven soltó un sonoro suspiro y salió caminado en otra dirección, que muy pronto el Chico bestia siguió. Starfire miró a Cyborg, confundida, esperando una explicación lógica por lo que acababa de ocurrir, porque en su cabeza las que se le ocurrían no podían ser posibles. Cyborg soltó una carcajada, divertido ante la confusión de la pobre pelirroja –lo sé –dijo entre risas –yo tampoco me lo hubiera creído si no hubiera vivido con ellos en la misma casa –no pudo evitar reír con más ganas cuando los ojos de la chica se agrandaron ante la sorpresa –siempre pensamos a Raven no le gustaba para nada el Chico Bestia y bueno….han estado juntos desde algunos meses después de que te fuiste y luego pues…vinieron los gemelos.

-¿Gemelos? –Repitió Starfire aun demasiado sorprendida para cualquier otra cosa –Cyborg, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve lejos? –preguntó con temor, no queriendo saber exactamente cuánto se había perdido de la vida de sus amigos.

-Tres años Star –respondió Cyborg borrando cada rastro de risa que había en su rostro al ver la desilusión en el rostro de Starfire, no era tonto, sabía que Starfire ya no era la misma chica que conoció, de alguna manera su alegría se había ido con ella hace tiempo. Y conocía a Star, sabía que no dejaría este planeta solo porque se le antojaba, al menos no sin decirles ni una sola palabra a ellos, de eso todos están seguros. Por eso Robin perdió la cabeza buscándola y al final simplemente no pudo más, en la Torre T había demasiadas cosas que le recordaban a ella y por eso tuvo que marcharse. Cyborg lo entendía en ese punto, aunque creyó que Robin se había dado por vencido muy fácil y tenía razón porque la tamaraniana estaba frente a él. –Vamos Star, ya conocerás a Alex y Arabella mañana, estoy seguro que les vas a agradar, pero ya es muy tarde y Raven no los deja quedarse despiertos a esta hora, ya et darás cuenta porque.

Starfire asintió, siguiendo a Cyborg por la dirección opuesta por donde se habían marchado el Chico Bestia y Raven. Llegaron a un comedor, con una mesa rectangular en el centro, donde Cyborg invitó a Star que se sentara, no mucho después Chico Bestia y Raven estuvieron de regreso.

-¿Le has explicado? –preguntó Raven mirando desde la cabeza gacha de Starfire hasta la mirada seria de Cyborg. Cyborg y Starfire ambos salieron de su trance para asentir como respuesta –Starfire –llamó luego Raven al ver el incómodo silencio que se había formado en los cuatro y le era más fácil romperlo si Starfire comenzara a decir su historia.

Starfire levantó su mirada para ver la expresión en el rostro de sus tres amigos, trató de pasar ese nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, pero no pudo y la sola idea de contar todo lo que había sucedido le ponía la piel de gallina y le daban ganas incontrolables de llorar –Cuando yo vine a este planeta habían una grupo de invasores alienígenas que me habían tomando prisionera en cambio de lograr salvar a mi pueblo, ¿lo recuerdan? –Los tres titanes asintieron, no entendían que tenía que ver eso con su historia pero igual permanecieron callados mientras ella hablaba –una tarde que yo estaba en la terraza me tomaron un grupo por sorpresa y me capturaron una vez más, pero no fue todo por su cuenta. Alguien les había dado mi ubicación exacta y principalmente alguien les había dado una sustancia muy importante, que debilita los poderes de cualquier tamaraniano. Solo fueron un pequeño grupo de ellos, los ideales para poder dominarme sin mis poderes y los justos para que nadie más se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Sabíamos que les hubiéramos pateado el trasero si nos dábamos cuenta! –exclamó Cyborg chocando las manos con el Chico Bestia, haciendo sonreír levemente a Starfire.

Raven rodó los ojos y prefirió seguir escuchando más de la historia de Starfire –Dijiste que alguien les había dado la sustancia e información exacta de nosotros, ¿Sabes quién era?

-Batman –respondió suavemente logrando que tres pares de ojos la miraran asombrada.

-¡Batman! –Repitió el Chico Bestia que aun seguía bastante impresionado -¿el mismo Batman donde…? –cayó al sentir que tal vez no debería hablar de mas.

-Donde ahora trabaja Robin –terminó Starfire con una leve sonrisa de melancolía –no podía con la ola de crímenes que habían aumentado en Cuidad Gótica y que estaban bajo su cuidado y por supuesto cuando los Jóvenes Titanes se ocupaban de la mayoría de los criminales su fama decaía. Así que pensó que si tenía a Robin de regreso su mala fama podía disminuir un poco, nos vigiló e investigó a todos. Su plan era que si yo no estaba entonces Robin no tendría porque quedarse con los Titanes –se sonrojó un poco al decir aquello, y los demás sonrieron levemente.

-Estuvo buscándote la mayor parte del tiempo –le dijo Cyborg haciendo que ese rosa en sus mejillas aumentara considerablemente –después de un tiempo y no llegar a nada creo que se dio por vencido.

-¿Cómo escapaste? –preguntó Raven que aun seguía curiosa por los demás detalles de la historia.

-El último trabajo que le pagaron a Red X fue encontrar la sustancia que me debilitaría –prosiguió Starfire –no sabía para que la querían y se dio cuenta una vez que yo ya había sido capturada. Se escabulló en la nave y me ayudó a escapar. Regresé a la Tierra, pero en la Torre T ya no estaba nadie y no podía encontrarlos, allí fue cuando decidí marcharme a Tamaran, además de que si no me hubieran capturado, siempre hubiera necesitado irme por un tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Cyborg frunciendo el ceño.

-En mi planeta hay una edad en que los tamaranianos llegan a controlar con mayor intensidad sus energía –explicó Starfire.

-Pero Star –interrumpió el Chico Bestia –tu ya habías pasado por eso –te pusiste en… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –preguntó mirando a Raven con curiosidad.

-Crisálida –respondió Raven con su voz tranquila.

Star asintió –es cierto, ya había tenido esa parte, pero hay un nivel más y pensé que sería mejor si lo pasara en mi planeta –además de que estaba sola.

-¿Entonces qué poderes tienes ahora? –preguntó realmente intrigado el Chico Bestia. Starfire se giró a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, un aura verde apareció debajo de la silla del Chico Bestia que lo levitó hasta dejarlo al lado de la silla de Cyborg -¡Genial! –Exclamó Chico Bestia haciendo reír a Starfire -¿Hay más? –Starfire alzó las manos, haciendo que una capa verde cubriera a toda la mesa.

-Controlas la energía que hay alrededor y la canalizas para hacer eso –explicó Raven levemente para que Starfire le asintiera –ahora, una última cosa, ¿Qué es lo que llevas allí? –dijo apuntando la carpeta que Starfire aun tenía muy cerca de ella.

La tamaraniana abrió la carpeta en la mesa y dejó que sus amigos observaran varias fotos de un determinado empresario de Cuidad Gótica y algunas cosas más sobre Robin –cuando me fui, Red X prometió que los buscaría y una vez que los encontró descifró que Batman no solo había logrado que los Titanes se separaran sino que también hace mucho tuvo que ver en la muerte y desaparición de la familia de Robin. –Sintió el silencio alrededor de ella y trago saliva para seguir hablando –hace mucho necesitaba un aprendiz, Robin y su hermana trabajaban en un circo de la cuidad y una noche un criminal mató a los padres, excepto a Robin y a su pequeña hermana. Aun no sé como sucedió pero logró que Robin creyera que estaba solo y lo ayudó a entrenarse para que creciera como su ayudante.

-¿Y la hermana sigue viva? –preguntó Cyborg.

Starfire asintió –aunque no sé exactamente donde está –fue por eso que le pedí a X averiguó quien podía ser Batman y parece que resultó bastante sencillo –tomó una foto en particular de la carpeta y se las enseño a los demás –Bruno Días y Dick Greyson –millonario y su sobrino que regresó justo de nuevo después de haber estado realizando estudios fuera, justo el tiempo en el que Robin estuvo como líder de los Titanes.

Al ver la foto no necesitabas toda la información que Starfire les había dado para saber que ese, aunque sin su característica mascara era Robin, era realmente inconfundible con su cabello revuelto y muchos rasgos más.

-Planeas buscarlo y decirle la verdad –dijo Cyborg analizando todo lo que había escuchado.

-No es tan sencillo –respondió Starfire un poco desilusionada –al principio pensé que si, pero si me acerco y Batman se da cuenta podía poner en peligro la vida de la hermana de Robin y nunca nos diría en donde está.

-¡Misión encubierto! –exclamó Chico Bestia con entusiasmo.

-Te ayudaremos –dijo Cyborg con sonriente –en lo que sea que necesites –y con la aprobación de una sola mirada Starfire sintió el alivio en su interior, una parte ya había pasado, pero aun faltaba lo peor.

* * *

-¿Señor se encuentra herido? –preguntó el fiel mayordomo de la mansión.

-No Alfred, estoy bien gracias –fue la respuesta de Robin que por poco le grita al mayordomo, venía cansado, entraba de nuevo a la mansión después de una noche de combatir el crimen. Se decía todas las noches lo mismo, jamás pensó que la ola de crímenes hubiera aumentado tanto en cuidado Gótica. Se sentía cansado y frustrado como siempre, aun así siempre apreciaba las buenas intenciones del viejo mayordomo, que no solo trataba de cumplir con su deber de servir, sino que tenía un cierto cariño por el joven héroe –lo siento Alfred –se pasó una mano por el ya revuelto cabello y lanzó un suspiro dejando caer sus hombros –es que…bueno es que…no sé qué me pasa.

Alfred sonrió ante la disculpa de Robin, que ya tenía sus años de tratar con él, además de todos esos años de experiencia que la vida le había dado a él. No era tonto como para saber que ese niño que ayudó a convertirse en un gran héroe no se sentía cómodo en aquella mansión. Es más, lo conocía tan bien que no tenía ninguna idea de que era lo que Robin todavía estaba haciendo allí, no sabía que había pasado con esa parte del joven que luchaba por todo para conseguir lo que quisiera –joven no tiene porque disculparse, ha tenido una larga noche, debería ir a descansar, si necesita algo solo avíseme. Con gusto le serviré.

-Gracias –dijo Robin metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminado fuera directo a su habitación.

-Alfred ¿Qué crees que le pasa? –preguntó un hombre de edad media deteniéndose al lado del mayordomo, mientras miraba con curiosidad el camino que tomaba el joven héroe.

Alfred se encogió de hombros, también conocía hasta donde eran sus límites para valorar una información –no estoy muy seguro mi señor –dijo dando del todo no una mentira.

Pero lo que a Robin le pasaba ni el mismo Robin podía responderlo, ya habían pasado tres años, tres malditos y torturantes años y el todavía pensando en ella. ¿No se supone que una persona normal ya estaría en otra relación sin querer y saber que sucedió con Star? No, es que Star no era un persona fácil de olvidar, porque todavía seguía en el mismo puesto donde la había dejado la última vez que la vio, aun estaba muy clavada en su corazón. Alienígena tenía que ser de seguro para poder tenerlo sufriendo por todo ese tiempo, es la única respuesta sensata que se podía dar el joven maravilla para poder responder como es que a cada segundo se preguntaba si ella estará viva. Porque si lo está ni él mismo sabe que haría con exactitud, si hubo un tiempo en que se creyó un inútil por no poder encontrarla.

Entra en su habitación y se tumba en la cama, sin prender la luz, solo con la poca que entra por la gigantesca ventana, por la cual entra una delicada y fría brisa que llama su atención. Recorre su cuerpo justo para ponerle la piel de gallina, sube y sube hasta que hace una extraña caricia en su mentón y termina por mover la punta de varios cabellos negros que pegan en su frente. Robin cierra los ojos disfrutando la fría y deliciosa sensación, los abre lentamente cuando siente que la brisa ha dejado de colarse. Una gigantesca luna brilla e ilumina las frías calles de la cuidad. Robin no puede evitar sonreír levemente con nostalgia, muy adentro recuerda que a su Starfire le gusta o gustaba ver la luna por mucho tiempo. Solía decirle que desde Tamaran no se aprecian cosas tan hermosas como una hermosa luna llena, que tiene hasta en si magia en su interior –si lo hay si estás tú allí Star –responde el antiguo joven Titán como solía decirle siempre. Y con millones de recuerdos en la cabeza se duerme en un sueño pesado.

* * *

-No es como el que tenías antes, pero estoy seguro que puedes arreglarlo pronto –le dice Cyborg a Starfire una vez que le enseñaba la habitación en donde ella se quedaría.

Starfire le agradece y se despide de su amigo, recorre la habitación con la mirada y le llama la atención una pequeña ventana que hay en un costado. Flota hacia ella y observa con admiración la gigantesca luna que ilumina la cuidad. Esta distraída cuando la sobresalta un sonido leve, busca en uno de los bolsillos de su traje y encuentra el antiguo comunicador de los Titanes –vez, te dije que no te correrían –le dice la imagen de red X sonriente, con sus ojos negros llenos de picardía y revolviéndose el cabello. Star le sonríe levemente pero no dice nada –oye, escuché que el legendario Bruno Díaz dará una fiesta para los empresarios más famosos del momento, supuse que eso te serviría en tu misión.

-Será de gran ayuda, te lo agradezco –le dice Starfire sintiendo un nerviosismo extraño en su interior.

-Anda, ve a dormir –le apresura X mirando el cambio de emociones de la chica –dile a tus amigos y si me necesitas sabes dónde encontrarme ¿No? -Star asiente dejando salir un suspiro de agotamiento –buenas noches –dice X antes de cortar al comunicación.

Star pone el comunicador en una esquina, se acuesta en la cama y se siente ansiosa, al fin estará de nuevo cerca de Robin.

_**lY bien que les ha parecido????  
**_

_**Espero sus reviews...hasta la proxima  
**_


	3. Los planes

_**Muy bien queridos lectores y lectoras aqui el capitulo 3...espero les guste. Pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier errorsillo que tenga, es que mi pc esta un poco loca y yo tenia la musa muy ocupada pensando en este y en el capitulo siguiente que aun asi me avalance a escribir. Muchas gracais por sus reviews y esto va dedicado a: **_Cutting Edge 19, Mnik, ayuki hyuga, jenno, kory 8, mariposa oscura, , Angie, tete cullen y Lucia-nami 14.

Gracias por todo y espero les guste!

Un leve rayo de sol se colaba en una pequeña ventana de aquella su nueva habitación, extraño ya que la nueva guardia de los titanes no tenía grandes ventanas como para que un rayo del sol la despertara. Aun así, la pequeña ventana por la que había estado viendo la luna la noche anterior, colaba un pequeño rayo que ida a dar justo a su rostro. Starfire se sienta en la cama y se abraza a si misma, antes de dormirse con las noticias que había recibido por parte de X se había sentido un poco aliviada, porque de alguna forma creyó que así tendría mucho más fácil el acceso a Robin. Pero ahora que está allí despierta considerándolo todo sabe que las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen, porque ella no solo puede aparecerse en la fiesta y buscarlo, ni ella ni ninguno de los titanes, sabe que X no puede ir solo, o al menos ella no lo quiere así. Su amigo ya ha hecho mucho tratando de ayudarla y quiere tener una vida normal, mandarlo de encubierto a la fiesta de un millonario para descubrir si allí se encuentra Robin no es precisamente normal.

Deja salir un suspiro y flotando se lleva sus pensamientos hacia la ducha, donde toma un baño con agua tibia y se siente solo un poco mejor. Aunque aun está esa duda en la cabeza que no la deja en paz, ¿Qué hacer? Sale de su habitación y allí es cuando deja de pensar en todo, está perdida, no recuerda si el camino de regreso al comedor era por el pasillo de la derecha o por el de la izquierda. Trata de hacer memoria del camino que recorrió la noche anterior con Cyborg, pero no es de mucha ayuda, el lugar es simplemente igual por ambos lados. Al final decide aventurarse y caminar por la izquierda, ya regresará si ese no es el camino.

-Si vas a la cocina, pol allí no es…-dice una voz cantarina y divertida a su espalda, Star gira en el aire para ver el dueño de aquella voz. Era un pequeño niño, muy adorable para sus ojos y tal vez para los de otros sería muy peculiar. Su piel era blanca y pálida, sus ojitos verdes brillaban con una chispa traviesa y su cabello era una mezcla de colores que hacía referencia a ambos de sus padres. Alex, si, así había dicho Cyborg que se llamaba uno de los gemelos de Raven y el Chico Bestia, porque definitivamente el niño era hijo de sus amigos –tío Cy está haciendo panquequequequeques…-dice Alex mordiéndose el labio inferior a lo que Star le sonríe con dulzura –¡Yo te llevo! –grita con entusiasmo y antes de que Starfire pueda decir algo, Alex ya se ha transformado en una pequeña liebre verde, salta y cuando está a la altura de la mano de Star, que estaba flotando frente a él, regresa a su forma natural y la jala hasta el suelo, donde hecha a correr hacia la derecha.

Una vez que están en el comedor Starfire ya puede oler el aroma de los panqueques recién hechos de Cyborg, y que ya hace mucho tiempo no ha probado. Alex la suelta de la mano, porque sin que ninguno de los se halla dado cuenta la ha jalado de mas hacia abajo, trayendo a Star en una posición un poco incómoda; y es la mirada de Raven que hace que el niño la suelte y salte convirtiéndose en un pequeño gato busque su asiento en la mesa del comedor. Starfire ve una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Raven cuando ve que su hijo ya está esperando impaciente por el desayuno, levita los platos con sus poderes y puede ver la ansiedad del niño a cada momento.

-Alex, ella es tu tía Starfire –dijo Raven en voz suave indicando con la mirada a la tamaraniana.

Fue allí cuando Starfire dejó de observar y decidió al fin moverse de su puesto, parte de ella aun no creía que este niño era hijo de Raven, aun así bastaba con mirarlo para darse cuenta. Star se mueve y camina hasta la mesa, sentándose en uno de los asientos frente al niño, que la mira con una carita de curiosidad mucho más intensa, ella le sonríe tiernamente como siempre ha sonreído, pero no puede hacer nada más, quizás en otro momento hubiera flotado a abrazar al niño, pero ahora esa tristeza que no la dejaba ser ella misma se lo impedía. Raven notó el cambio, esperaba que Starfire diera gritos y saltara con su hijo en brazos, sin embargo una sonrisa era lo más mínimo, guardó silencio y dejó que sus mismas emociones no afectaran el momento, porque la tristeza también llegaba a su interior al ver a su amiga tan diferente.

-¿También va a sel una titán? –pregunta Alex con curiosidad a Raven.

-Ella ya es una titán Alex, desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que nacieras –responde Raven con calma.

-¿Tienes podeles? - Star recibe una mirada cómplice de parte de Raven antes de levitar a Alex con una aura verde. La cara de sorpresa del niño fue grande, quien dio un grito de emoción al ser levitado. Starfire sonrió débilmente al ver la alegría del niño con el simple acto de haberle enseñado un poco de sus poderes.

- !wow! Ala, Alabella ven a vel! -grito Alex corriendo en busca de su hermana menor.

-Parece que ya has hecho un nuevo admirador -dice Cyborg entrando con una gran bandeja llena de panqueques y colocando la bandeja en el centro de la mesa. Starfire se ruborizo ante el comentario, sin embargo no dijo nada -¿Quien quiere panqueques? -grito Cyborg sentándose en la mesa y sirviéndose una buena cantidad el mismo.

En unos segundos la pelea más extraña se llevo a cabo frente a los ojos de la tamaraniana, Chico Bestia y Alex aparecieron corriendo peleando su puesto en la mesa. Fue con un -basta- de Raven y una mirada fuerte que los dos se sentaron a desayunar en silencio. Raven fulmino con la mirada al Chico Bestia, acto que hizo reír a Starfire y a Cyborg levemente.

-Arabella muñeca, ¿Vas a desayunar? -pregunto Cyborg prefiriendo cambiar el tema antes de que algo le sucediera a su verde amigo.

Fue hasta ese momento que Starfire noto la presencia de la pequeña niña en la habitación. No pudo negarlo, era muy linda, de cabellos azulados oscuros y una piel pálida brillante. Sus ojos eran verdes y profundos, se le podía notar la timidez en los ojos al estar tan alejada del grupo. Abrazaba contra su pecho un osito de peluche negro, camino con lentitud unos pasitos hacia la mesa, notando Starfire que el único asiento vacío era a su lado. Fue extraño para Star, como una parte de ella se activaba en ese momento, esa ternura que había reprimido por tanto y que ahora salió enseguida. -hola pequeña y hermosa Arabella, ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? - pregunto Star ofreciéndole ayuda a la niña para sentarse a su lado. Una sonrisita leve apareció en el rostro de Arabella, así como las pequeñas que aparecen de vez en cuando en el rostro de Raven. Arabella extendió los bracitos para que Starfire la levantara y la sentara junto a ella. Tres miradas de los titanes estaban posadas en Star, porque todos se sentían mejor cuando miraban un poco de lo que antes era su amiga.

Lo que resto del desayuno todo se fue en un ambiente más tranquilo, algo que le recordó a Star lo mucho que extrañaba ese sentimiento de estar en familia. Era extraño ver como Raven y el Chico Bestia habían hecho una familia tan rápido, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar que ella siempre quiso tener una familia así, envidia, así le dicen los humanos, porque en su planeta tenía un nombre muy extraño. Busco a Cyborg después del desayuno, quería saber si su amigo podía ayudarla a mejorar el viejo comunicador de los titanes, había pasado por tantas cosas que incluso hablar con X resultaba difícil. Lo encontró trabajando en su auto, floto cerca y en silencio para no molestarlo, hasta que el mismo Cyborg se limpiara las manos llenas de grasa y viera la expresión en el rostro de Star, que todavía seguía pensando en ese de la envidia en su interior.

-¿Que sucede Star? -pregunta Cyborg una vez que cree haber visto lo suficiente de la mirada de su amiga.

Starfire niega con la cabeza y sonríe un poco forzada -eh venido a pedir tu ayuda mi amigo Cyborg -Starfire extiende sus manos y le muestra el desgastado comunicador -¿Crees poder arreglarlo?

-Eso no es problema -contesta Cyborg tomando el comunicador de la mano de Star y alejándose un poco de ella para poder trabajar con él -lo necesitas para algo especial, sabes que ya no usamos esta línea desde hace mucho.

-X es el único que usa la línea para contactarme -responde Star.

Cyborg asiente a la respuesta de Star, todavía no entiende como después de todo Starfire puede tener una amistad con Red X, pero si su amiga confía en él y le ha salvado la vida entonces el confiara también en X -y entonces...¿Ya tienes algún plan en mente?

-No -contesta bajando la cabeza y le explica a Cyborg sobre la fiesta de la que X le hablo la noche anterior -...no quiero involucrarlos tan pronto, se darán cuenta -termina explicando un poco decepcionada de no saber qué hacer.

Cyborg le devuelve el comunicador, que tiene al menos un mejor aspecto de lo que estaba antes, va a decir algo cuando la alarma se dispara, señal segura de que hay problemas.

-¿Polque no podemos il mami? -vino el ruego instantáneo de Alex al entrar a la cochera.

-Aun son muy pequeños para esto -contesto Raven subiendo a al auto T.

-Pelo nos dejan solitos -dijo con voz tierna y asustada Arabella en el momento en el que Chico Bestia le dejaba un beso en la frente.

-Yo tampoco puedo ir con ellos - le dijo Starfire sintiéndose casi igual de triste que los dos gemelos por quedarse atrás. Y eso que ella no tenía dos años. Chico Bestia sonríe con gratitud a Star antes de subirse al auto y que Cyborg arrancara a toda velocidad, debido al tiempo en que habían perdido despidiéndose de los niños. Starfire siente las dos pequeñas manos de los niños agarrarse a ella, una a cada lado, suspira con resignación, al menos no estará sola.

...

Investiga, o al menos eso mismo dice el que está haciendo, es lo que hace cuando al menos quiere intentar sacársela de la cabeza. Es Robin y atrapa todos los villanos que puede, pero por más que lo intente ese día parece ser de los peores, por más que trata de pensar en otra cosa, cada pequeño detalle lo obliga a pensar en ella una vez. ¿Cómo es que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo y el todavía la tiene tan grabada en su interior?

-¿Haz progresado algo en la búsqueda? -pregunta su mentor colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-aun nada -contesta Robin y aunque la pista la tuviera en frente a sus narices, la cabeza tiene otras cosas en que pensar. Disimula que sigue tratando de buscar algo, es uno de esos días en que quiere estar solo.

-Es mejor que termines eso antes de mañana en la noche -le dice Batman colocándole una mano en el hombro a Robin.

-¿Es necesario que vaya? -pregunta Robin mirando la mano que tiene en el hombro, a él no le gustan las reuniones sociales ni tener que aparentar que es el ahijado de un millonario, eso entre muchas otras cosas más extraña de ser un titán, él prefiere ser solo Robin. Pero bien sabe el que por más que intento ser un titán sin ella era más que una tortura, al menos en ciudad Gótica pasan momentos en los que el al menos la olvida. Además de eso quería evitar la terca insistencia de de Bruno sobre tener que encontrarse una pareja, al menos no como Robin, sino como Dick Greyson.

-Te hará bien relajarte- continuo Batman decidido y alejándose de el -y ambos tenemos apariencias que cubrir.

Robin espera a quedarse solo para dar un suspiro de cansancio, se revuelve el cabello y se siente rendido. Ya había al menos dejado de tener estos días así, porque esos sentimientos regresan ahora. ¿Qué es lo que hace que no pueda dejar de pensar en Starfire?

...

Se le acabo el tiempo ya, esta a una noche antes de la dichosa fiesta y ella esta desesperada sin saber qué hacer. X ha insistido en ir solo, pero ambos saben que no va a ser lo mismo si ella no va, ¿Pero cómo ir sin que nadie se dé cuenta? Millones de ideas han pasado por su mente y ahora ella ya esta mas que desesperada.

Starfire entra en la estancia de la nueva guarida titán y se sorprende al ver a X hablando con Cyborg, también presentes están el Chico Bestia y Raven. La conversación se detiene cuando X remueve su capucha y su rostro queda al descubierto -te estábamos esperando -anuncia con una sonrisa débil.

-Sabemos que tienes problemas para ir de incognito a la fiesta de mañana -anuncia Cyborg a tono emocionado -el Chico Bestia me recordó cuando yo hice una misión encubierto y use el anillo para cambiar mi apariencia. Estuve trabajando y creo que logre hacer uno para ti -camina y le entrega una pequeña caja metálica a Starfire, la tamaraniana la contempla un poco en sus manos -!anda pruébatelo! -Starfire abre la caja, dentro esta un pequeño anillo de plata, muy fino que queda justo a la medida en su dedo anular. Mira a Cyborg porque ella aun no se siente diferente, pero la mirada de los demás le dice que algo en ella ha cambiado. Raven levita un espejo y lo coloca frente a Starfire -hay un par de cosas que no eh podido cambiar, tu ADN es un poco mas difícil que ocultar que el mío -aclara Cyborg detrás de Starfire.

Su piel tiene un tono un poco mas bronceado, sus labios son algo más gruesos, su nariz parece ser la misma y sus ojos tienen un color azul claro. Aun así su cabello sigue teniendo esa tonalidad rojiza de siempre. Extiende una mano y crea un poco de su poder, brilla de un rosa pálido ahora. Sonríe y se gira para abrazar a Cyborg con fuerza -¡Gracias, es perfecto!

-Llamamos a Red X para que vaya contigo -dice Raven con voz tranquila -no queremos que vayas sola.

Starfire les sonríe a todos, ya tiene una cosa menos en que preocuparse.

.../

Nerviosa, es lo mínimo de cómo se siente, siente que va a explotar y que si quiere intentar volar no se levantara pero ni un par de centímetros del suelo. No está ni del todo lista porque los mismos nervios no se lo han permitido, solo se ha logrado ponerse un vestido que había conseguido por allí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -viene la voz de Raven desde la entrada de la habitación, Starfire le sonríe enormemente, no sabe que es lo que aprecia mas, que Raven se tome su tiempo en ayudarla a cambiarse o simplemente el hecho de que a Raven no le gustan esas cosas. Raven no necesito invitación alguna para entrar a la habitación, solo camino lentamente hacia donde Starfire estaba de pie. La tamaraniana no supo bien que fue lo que Raven hizo con su cabello, pero una vez se dio cuenta de que ya tenía el cabello recogido en un elegante peinado.

-Gracias Raven -dijo en voz suave Starfire mientras en un acto nervioso se removía los dedos de las manos.

-Me parece que tu hermano ya esta aquí -dice Raven refiriéndose a X y la cuartada que habían planeado para la fiesta de esa noche.

Ambas titanes se sonríen levemente y salen juntas de la habitación. Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugueteaban en la estancia con Alex y Arabella, en pijamas de distintos colores. Starfire enrojeció al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella cuando llego a la estancia y las miradas se posaron en ella. Hasta ese momento noto que Raven tenía razón, X ya estaba allí, con traje elegante y totalmente de negro.

-¿Lista? -pregunto X ofreciéndole el brazo caballerosamente.

Lista, lista nunca estaría pero ya no tenía marcha atrás, tomo el brazo de X y lo último que vio de la guarida fue a los dos niños diciéndole adiós con las manos, su corazón estaba acelerado. ¿La descubrira Robin esa noche?

_**IMPORTANTE: ya vieron que Starfire tiene un anillo que la hace cambiar de apariencia, bueno para el proximo capitulo saldra a combatir a los chicos malos con el resto de lso titanes pero necesita crearse una nueva identidad y yo necesito ayuda para esa nueva heroina. Porfavor sus sugerencias son bienvenidas porque yo no puedo actualizar sin ese nombre y ustedes si quieren que actualice verdad? sera premiada la persona que elija un beun nombre y tambien las demas que apoyen con alguno.**_

_**besos y hasta la proxima  
**_


	4. La fiesta

_**Y al fin viene la actualización, no saben lo feliz que me tiene tener tantos reviews en esta fic, de verdad los agradesco mucho a todos, eh tratado de tener este capitulo lo más rápido posible, pero al fin aqui lo tengo.**_

_**Con el nombre de Starfire al final les agradesco a todos sus aportaciones, pero los ganadores son: Nighstar (yop lo sugirió) y Nightfire (quien la misma Nightfire lo ha sugerido). Si ya se, podrán darse cuenta de que son dos nombres distintos, pues muy facil uno lo escogere para Starfire y el otro pues mas adelante se daran cuenta pra que lo quiero. De igual manera gracias a todos y en especial a las dos personas que me dieron estos dos buenos nombres.**_

_**Gracias a: twilight freak92, luchy Rct, Asumi 6312, -Ms. two Dollar Bill-, Mistres9, Yop, Kitako-hi, uno sin nombre, Ice ghost, Monik, nightfire y colori.**_

_**

* * *

LA FIESTA  
**_

-¿Nerviosa? -le pregunta X cuando ve que ya están a punto de llegar. ¿Y qué es lo que quiere que le responda? Que no lo está, que está perfectamente tranquila, que esto es como si fuera a ir a un día de campo. Starfire mueve sus manos una contra otra del puro nerviosismo, X le coloca una mano y ella se detiene, pero está helada. X le sonríe y le hace señas para que respire con más tranquilidad, hasta que Starfire le regala una débil sonrisa -ahora, ¿Quieres repasar la historia?

Starfire asiente y traga saliva -soy Kori And...Anders -dice un poco dudosa por el nombre pero X asiente para darle más seguridad -tú eres Adam Anders, mi hermano mayor. Acabamos de ganar una buena fortuna y venimos a la fiesta porque quieres hacer negocios con la empresa Díaz y yo te acompaño -terminó dejando salir un suspiro -¿De Dónde sacaste una limosina? -pregunta Starfire al fin con curiosidad.

Star sonríe, pero en ese momento no le puede contestar, ya han llegado. Alguien de afuera abre la puerta de la limosina y X se baja primero y le ofrece una mano a Starfire, ella la toma y sale del gran automóvil, se agarra con solo un tanto de fuerza al brazo de X para no lastimarlo, de lo contrario todos notarían que la tamaraniana está nerviosa. Starfire nunca ha asistido a una fiesta así, pero a pesar de todo se logra tranquilizar una vez que están dentro de la lujosa mansión y rodeados de todos los invitados que conversan sobre cosas que tal vez su crianza alienígena no le permite entender que son. Así es que se siente más confiada y suelta un poco el brazo de X, él le sonríe apoyándola, se supone que son hermanos después de todo, no tienen porqué parecer algo más. Todavía los dos anfitriones no los logran localizar, pero no tienen que apresurar nada, es su fiesta y están seguros de que tarde o temprano se toparán con ellos. Starfire se distrae quizás solo un poco con las hermosas y ventanas en la antigua casa, se acerca y siente que la brisa helada de la noche la envuelve, X aprovecha para alejarse de ella y buscarles algo de beber. Se supone, que después de todo están en una fiesta.

/…/

Robin, o por esa noche Dick Greyson, se aprieta el nudo de la corbata y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón sigue a su tutor a la dichosa fiesta. Se siente frustrado, porque a él no le gusta usar corbata, no quiere conocer a nadie porque ya no le importa si termina o no solo en su vida y de verdad que a él le importa un comino lo que las personas piensen o no de él porque no asiste a esos eventos sociales. Y Dios sabrás porqué, porque sinceramente él no puede dar una respuesta correcta, esa noche no dijo nada y allí va para la dichosa fiesta. Y hasta el momento todo es típico, Bruno Díaz da su discurso de agradecimiento por estar allí, todos aplauden y el millonario empieza a hacer vida social con tranquilidad. Robin sin embargo, se queda de pie en donde está, examinando a todas las personas a su alrededor y preguntándose ¿Qué hace allí parado? Y es allí cuando la ve, parpadea y se queda congelado por varios segundos, porque él esa cabellera pelirroja de una joven que está junto a uno de las ventanas la conoce. Pero no puede ser ella, porque ella está… ¡Y él que sabe lo que le sucedió a Starfire! Solo huyó un día y él nunca supo porqué. La examina lentamente, de vestido negro y ceñido al cuerpo. Con un escote en la espalda y por el momento no puede distinguir como es por delante. Robin no puede negar que no le resulta atractiva, pero es que hay algo más en ella que es lo que atrae su atención, algo que siente por dentro y que no sabe explicar que es con exactitud. Miles de ideas más corren por su cabeza, quiere acercarse a ella y terminar con esa angustia que tiene sobre si es o no la que antes fue su pelirroja. Pero es que Robin no puede moverse, es como si le hubieran clavado los pies al suelo momentáneamente por la simple impresión. Y justo cuando decide moverse y preguntar aunque sea la hora para saber si es ella, alguien más le gana y ya está al lado de la chica, le entrega una copa de champaña y ella se gira. Robin casi se echa a reír, no era ella y él allí parado como un imbécil pensando que hacer o no, aunque tiene que admitirlo, no es solo el cabello, el parecido en muchos aspectos es aterrorizantemente enorme. Puede ser que la tamaraniana haya cambiado en todos esos años en que no se vieron, o puede ser que Robin esté alucinando y que ella solo sea una simple invitada más. Se pasa una mano por la cabeza y suspira, bien le gustaría decirse a sí mismo que eso a él no le importa, pero eso sería como decir que le gusta usar corbata y toda esa falsa que esa noche se ha dejado convencer. Y aunque una milésima parte de su ser quiera impulsarlo a seguir adelante y olvidarla, todo lo demás le grita que no sea un idiota y que no se canse de esperarla y de buscarla.

-Dick, ¿nos acompañas? –viene la voz de Bruno no muy lejos de él que está reunido con varios personajes que él no puede identificar quienes son o si los ha visto antes.

Asiente con la cabeza y da una última mirada a la chica misteriosa de la fiesta. _Esperanza, _eso es lo único que le queda.

/…../

-Me imagino que debe ser Adam Anders –dice Bruno acercándose a X, y tendiéndole su mano, que X acepta con rapidez y asiente para corroborar que si es quien el millonario dice –Dick Greyson, mi sobrino –dijo Bruno indicando a Robin, hasta ese momento Robin ya estaba pensando en formas de cómo irse temprano de la fiesta, pero sinceramente esa presentación no quería perdérsela.

X acepta la mano de Robin también, no puede evitar analizar al joven y pensar si es o no Robin, quizás tenga algunas características, pero él aun no se decide si es o no el antiguo líder titán, supone que Starfire lo identificará si en caso es él –ella es mi hermana Kori Anders, mi acompañante de la noche –dice con una sonrisa que hace que Starfire se sonroje y los dos caballeros la saluden con cortesía.

-Entiendo que ha decidido llevar el cargo de la compañía de su padre –le dice Bruno a X.

-Sí, tengo entendido que somos muy unidos con corporaciones Díaz –dijo X con seguridad, Starfire lo agradeció internamente, no cree que haya podido traer a nadie más que se desenvolviera hablando de negocios que ella no entendía –espero que se mantenga así.

De un momento a otro entre X y Bruno comenzaron a hablar de cosas que Starfire no pudo poner atención, sus nervios estaban recobrando cuando se sentía seriamente examinada por el hombre frente a ella, tenía miedo de ser reconocida pero tampoco quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba absolutamente nerviosa en su interior. Por lo que solo miraba a los que conversaban como una manera de encontrar algo con que distraerse, ella ya tenía sus sospechas, muy poco le faltaba para comprobar que el hombre que tenía frente a ella era Robin, y quizás las circunstancias salieron más fáciles de lo que ella había pensado.

-Dick, ¿porqué no invitas a la señorita a bailar? –preguntó Bruno en un momento en que desvió un tanto la mirada de su conversación, y lo que vio le pareció perfecto para poder distraer a su compañero de una buena vez, tan aburrido que era que nunca hacia nada con nadie excepto cuando se ponía su traje de joven maravilla.

En una ocasión distinta Robin se hubiera negado de lo más cortes que pudiera para no herir los sentimientos de la joven, pero en ese momento era imposible negarse, es más, un favor le habían hecho a su curiosidad. Si desde que Kori Anders le sonrió al ser presentada sintió que allí había algo por lo que había venido esa noche, no sabe si eso tenía que ver con Star o no, pero de todas formas él tenía que averiguarlo –Si es que no hay inconveniente –le dice Robin mirando a X, si había dicho que era su acompañante y su hermana a la vez tampoco es que quería pasar de indiscreto, solo estaba…curioso.

-Si ella no tiene problema –dice X llevando su mirada hasta Starfire.

La tamaraniana se sonroja y con mayor educación posible contesta –sería un honor.

Los cuatro sonríen simultáneamente y por razones distintas cuando Robin le ofrece su mano a Starfire y ella la toma, donde él la guía hasta la pista de baile, donde ya hay varias parejas bailando suavemente. Bruno Díaz sonríe porque al fin ese chico le ha hecho caso en algo que no tenga que ver con "su trabajo". X sonríe ante la oportunidad de Starfire, al menos más cerca de él no pudo haber estado, eso le va a ayudar a saber si es o no Robin, y también a infiltrase más si es necesario. Starfire tiene una mezcla de sentimientos en ese momento que por inercia ha sonreído. Y Robin, por la simple y sencilla razón de que cuando sintió esa pequeña y delicada mano sobre la suya algo le dio ganas de sonreír.

Con una mano en la cintura y otra donde ambas manos se juntan, los dos se mueven lentamente y al compas de la música. Por unos momentos bailan en silencio, sin prestarse mucha atención a lo que uno o el otro estás haciendo. Hasta que en determinado momento, que dos pares de ojos azules se juntan, los fuertes ojos de Robin que Starfire siempre soñó ver, y esos postizos que a ella se le ven, cubriendo sus bellos esmeralda. Starfire se sonroja y Robin logra sonreír levemente.

-Me recuerdas a alguien -dice Robin en una voz queda, Starfire ya no tiene más dudas, él es Robin.

-¿A quién? -pregunta Star sonriendo, le recuerda a ella misma y siente una alegría extraña en su interior porque sabe que ha sido reconocida.

Robin la ve a los ojos por unos segundos, duda como responder, es que aunque ella para él se pareciera a Starfire, y aunque ella lo fuera, Robin piensa que no fue correcto haber dicho eso -una vieja amiga -responde simplemente, soltándo un suspiro de cansancio, porque está esa parte de él que desea que ella sea Starfire.

-¿Es por eso que me ha invitado ha bailar? -pregunta Star sonrojándose aun más -no parece ser alguien que disfrute bailar.

Robin sonríe levemente, Starfire conoce esos detalles de él, solo que por Starfire, Robin haría millones de cosas -no exactamente, me han pedido que lo haga -le contesta Robin con ingenio. La música termina en ese momento, las parejas a su alrededor aplauden, pero ellos solo se detienen y se observan el uno al otro, Robin aun no se da cuenta que todavía la tiene sujeta una mano. Starfire no se mueve, porque quiere estar con él, raptarlo en ese momento y salir huyendo, pero sabe que no puede, así que cuando Dick Greyson no le soltó la mano, ella bajó un poco su rostro tímidamente y sonrió, cuando un carmín suave bañó sus mejillas, -Gracias por el baile -dice al final Robin cuando siente ya miradas sobre ellos y que ya deben de llevar mucho tiempo así.

-Fue un placer Señor Greyson -responde Starfire con educación.

-Dick... -pidió Robin mientras la conducía fuera de la pista de baile, a paso lento, donde ya X había dejado de conversar con el millonario.

-Dick -repite Starfire con una sonrisa que hace que a él se le detenga el corazón y quiera preguntarle si ella es su Star, pero no lo hace -Kori, para usted. Espero volver haberle -le dijo cuando ya estaba justo al lado de X.

Robin no sabe que decir, se despide y con precaución se aleja tan salo un poco de la pareja de hermanos.

Starfire enlaza su brazo con el de X en una manera amistosa, sonríe para si. -¿Y bien? -pregunta X en voz muy baja.

-Ya podemos irnos, era él -responde Starfire, X asiente y ambos salen de la fiesta, por el momento tienen lo que necesitan.

...

Starfire se mira en el espejo y se sonríe a si misma, es la siguiente noche después de la fiesta, hasta ese momento todavía no hay nada que hacer, excepto al menos esperar a que X inicie negocios con los Diaz para poder entar y averiguar ciertos detalles. Pero al menos está contenta de saber que ya sabe donde está Robin, hasta el momento el plan va muy bien.

Y no es que desde entonces se ha quedado con los brazos cruzados, no, esa es la razón por la que está frente al espejo en ese instante. Porque mira la nueva apariencia de la nueva titan, Nightfire, la ha llamado después de pensarlo mucho. Así es como ahora viste un pantalón negro muy ajustado, botas del mismo color, una evilla grande con un adorno rosado al centro, justo como son el color de sus poderes ahora. Lleva un top nego corto, con pequeñas líneas rosadas justo en el borde, extrañará su traje purpura, así que trató de dejarle iguales apariencias en algo a su nuevo traje, y por eso le ha hecho un top casí igual. De su cuello cuelga una pequeña cadena de plata, que es la que sostiene el anillo que hace que su apariencia cambie, lo anda consigo solo por cualquier emergencia. Se amarra el cabello en una cola de caballo y en ese momento sabe que ya está lista.

Sale de su habitación con una media sonrisa en los labios, escucha los gritos de Alex al fondo protestando por no querer ir a la cama, y a Chico Bestia haciendo todo el escándolo posible que puede al lado de su hijo. Después de todo una vez que todo el incansable ruido llegue hasta los oídos de Raven, hasta allí les llegará el juego. Star sale del pasillo de las habitaciónes y encuentra a Cyborg trabajando minusiosamente en la gran computadora del equipo.

-¿Qué haces mi amigo titan? -pregunta Starfire acomodándose a su lado.

-Solo revisando que todo esté bien -contesta Cyborg mirándola de reojo, al final se escucha el silencio en la guarida, Raven ya lo ha dejado claro y eso distrae cualquier cosa que Cyborg fuera decirle a Starfire.

-¿Cómo te acostumbras a vivir con ellos? -pregunta de repente Starfire y Cybrog la mira curioso -es extraño en ocasiones, si ellos son una familia y nosotros estámos...

-Solos -terminó por decir Cyborg y Starfire asintió -sinceramente no lo se, pero creo que Chico Bestia no viviría ileso si no vivieramos con ellos.

Starfire ríe con Cyborg, luego ella se muerde el labio inferior, no está tan segura de lo que va a preguntar, pero aun así lo hace -¿Qué pasó con abeja?

-No pasó nada -contestó Cyborg simplemente encogiéndose de hombros -ella es algo difícil. -Starfire asiente y le sonríe levemente, recuerda que antes de irse Cyborg y abeja parecían una pareja seria, y se siente mal cuando piensa que no podu estar aqui para él. Antes de que Starfire pueda decir o agregar algo la alarma suena, haciendo que Star de un saltito de sorpresa -el doctor luz, en una planta de energia a las afueras de la cuidad -dice Cyborg poniéndose en pie, para cuando él y Starfire se giran Raven, Chico Bestia, Alex y Arabella están detrás de ellos. Los niños están en pijamas pero aun así los cuatro saben que quieren ir al lugar de la emergencia.

-Yo iré -dice Starfire sacándo su anillo de la cadena de su cuello y cambiando de apariencia en cuanto se lo coloca en el dedo.

Raven y Chico Bestia intercambian una mirada rápida -el doctor luz te tiene más miedo a tí que a mí, creo que pasaré esta vez -le dice Chico Bestia.

Raven deja a su hijo en el suelo y los tres titánes salen corriendo fuera de la guarida. El auto T se mueve con rápidez por las calles, en diez minutos Cyborg hace que llegue a los extremos de la cuidad. Se bajan del auto para ver al mismisimo doctor luz extrayendo energia mientras está conectado a la planta electrica.

-Así de viejo y sigue haciendo estas cosas -comenta Starfire en voz alta.

Cyborg rie galantemente y apunta con su cañon sónico hacia el doctor luz, llamando su atención pegando directo a sus cables. El doctor luz contraataca con rápidez y la pelea se inica. Los tres titánes se mueven con agilidad, tratando de quitar todas las conexiones del doctor luz a la planta de energia. Y cuando creen que se han logrado acercar lo suficiente, el doctor luz absorbe tanta cantidad de energia que la cuidad a su espalda se vuelve oscuras, descarga toda su energia contra los tres titanes. Cyborg y Raven son afectados y sin embargo Starfire logra cubrirse solo a ella con un campo de escudo rosa a su alrededor, que la cubre completamente. Sin embargo está atrapada, porque el doctor Luz continua descargando toda la energia que puede contra ella. Allí es cuando algo corta directo los cables del doctor luz, momento en que Starfire aprovecha para bombardearlo ella misma y arrojarlo lejos de la planta de energia, donde Raven lo detiene con sus poderes y la batalla acaba.

Starfire deciende hacia sus dos amigos -¿Están bien? -les pregunta y tanto Cyborg como Raven asiente con la cabeza -gracias por desconectarlo -le dice Starfire a Cyborg.

-Oye yo no...

-No es un poco lejos para que combatan el crimen aqui -interrumpe Cyborg una voz que Starfire conoce muy bien, los tres titanes se giran para encarar a su antiguo lider.

Cyborg siente que la mirada de Robin se centra en Starfire -¿Y qué haces trabajando tú solo? ¿Dónde está tu compañero? -le pregunta Cyborg tratando de desviar la atención de Robin, por lo que había escuchado no le comvenía relacionar a Kori Anders y a la nueva heroína que tenía al lado.

-Había otro crimen por allí -responde Robin sin poder quitar en si la mirada de la pelirroja -Veo que ya tienen una nueva compañera.

-Si ella es... -comenzó Cyborg pero se quedó mirando a Starfire sin saber que contestar.

-Nightfire...

-Mi prima -concluyó Raven hablando al fin con suma seriedad.

Robin asintió y dio dos pasos hacia atrás -supongo que lo tienen cubierto -dice señalando al doctor Luz sujeto por los poderes de Raven. Y antes de que alguien pueda decir algo más desaparece en la oscuridad.


	5. acercamientos

_**Besos a Nightfire, Lutchy Rct, Misstres 9, Lonely broken heart y yop.**_

_**

* * *

Acercamientos  
**_

Cuatro días completos habían pasado y todavía no tenían señales exactas de poder infiltrarse correctamente en la mansión Díaz. Starfire ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar, si no pasaba nada en los próximos días tendría que encontrar otra forma, necesitaba encontrar la información que Batman había ocultado sobre la familia de Robin, de lo contrario ella misma tenía miedo de revelar su identidad con Robin. Si ella fue vendida una vez, quien sabe que otra cosa podría hacer con alguien más. Estaba sentada en su habitación cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso, Arabela y unos tristes ojitos llorosos aparecieron, Starfire le sonrió con cariño y la niña caminó lentamente hasta ella, abrazando con fuerza un osito de peluche negro.

-Hola preciosa -le dijo Star abriendo sus brazos para levantar a la niña y sentarla en sus piernas. Arabela había simpatizado con Star desde que ella legó al nuevo cuartel, la pequeña niña se hizo una bolita en los brazos de Star -¿Qué sucede preciosa? ¿Alex te ha molestado?

Arabela se endereza y deja su osito de peluche en el escritorio de Starfire, repleto de todos los papeles de Star, pero que para la niña en ese momento son poco importantes. Niega con la cabeza contestando la pregunta de Starfire -no sale tía, mami dice que la magia va a salid pedo esas palablas son muy lalas...

Starfire río levemente y la niña se volvió a enrollar en sus brazos, Arabella aun era muy pequeña para poder controlar su magia, Raven la ayudaba porque cada vez que la niña lloraba o estaba muy feliz por algo sus poderes salían a la luz -azarath nitrion zinthos -citó Starfire el conjuro de Raven -¿Esas son las palabras raras? -la niña asintió -necesitas practicar muñeca, no es tan rápido.

-Yo quiero sel como mami -dijo Arabela sentándose correctamente en las piernas de Star.

-Y lo vas a ser -la animó Starfire -solo tienes que practicar mucho, hasta que esas palabras raras funcionen - le dice haciéndole cosquillas a la niña.

Arabella dejó de reír poniendo sus manitas en su estomago, miró a Star con ojos brillantes y traviesos y se tiró a su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza -¡Glacias tía! -deshizo el abrazo tan rápido como lo había empezado, se giró para tomar su osito del escritorio y se detuvo a mirar una de las fotos que estaban por allí -¿Él es tu amigo tía? -preguntó con pura curiosidad en su mirada, enseñándole a Starfire una foto de Robin que X había tomado para ella por allí.

-Si muñeca, es amigo mío -contestó Starfire con una sonrisa débil, la niña miró la foto con curiosidad por varios minutos -vamos a buscar a tú mami y a seguir practicando ¿Quieres? -Arabella miró la foto antes de dejarla de nuevo en el escritorio y de un salto bajar de las piernas de Starfire. La tamaraniana se puso de pie y tomando la mano de Arabella en la suya, las dos se fueron a la sala de prácticas.

/…../

-Sabes es muy curioso -le dijo X socando el nudo de su corbata una vez que había estacionado el auto frente a la mansión Díaz, Starfire lo miró, esperando a que le dijera que era lo que pensaba -han pedido que estuvieras en la cena de negocios, si son negocios. ¿Para qué te necesitan aquí? -Starfire se encoje de hombros, ella no tiene mucha idea de los negocios que hacen los hombres en la tierra -debe de ser porque le llamas la atención a cierto pelinegro de cabello revuelto ¿No?

La sola pregunta hizo con Starfire se ruborizara y que X riera con gusto -¿Me dirás de dónde has sacado el auto? -preguntó Starfire prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

-Contactos -respondió X con simpleza.

Se bajó del automóvil y le abrió la puerta, Starfire lo siguió de cerca hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde el mayordomo los recibió y los condujo hasta una sala de estar. No mucho tiempo los hizo esperar el dueño de la mansión -Señor Anders espero no haberlo hecho esperar -dijo dirigiéndose a X primero.

-De ningún modo -contestó X estrechando la mano del millonario.

-Señorita Anders es un placer verla una vez más -dijo Bruno Díaz en dirección a Starfire.

-El placer es mío señor -respondió Starfire con toda su educación en la voz.

-Espero no ser un grosero, pero me gustaría atender unos asuntos en privado con su hermano antes de la cena -indicó con una débil sonrisa -tendremos que dejarla por algunos minutos.

-Descuide -le dijo Starfire sonriente, X le guiñó un ojo y siguió al millonario fuera de allí.

Starfire caminó hacia la gigantesca chimenea que le había llamado la atención desde un principio, era prácticamente la única iluminación que tenía toda la habitación. Se llegó a preguntar porque Robin abandonaría ese lujoso lugar en un principio, si bien era cierto como jóvenes titanes siempre habían vivido bien, no era lo mismo que esa enorme mansión, llena de todos los lujos posibles.

-Señorita, ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo mientras espera? -preguntó el mayordomo acercándose a ella.

Starfire se giró para verlo, le sonrió genuinamente, no como esas sonrisas protocolarias que le daba a Bruno Díaz, sino una muy peculiar en ella. Había algo en ese anciano que la hacía sentir tranquila, Starfire se preguntaba si conocía quien era la ayudaría, parecía un buen hombre y por lo que había visto se preocupaba mucho por Robin -no, muchas gracias, así estoy bien -le respondió.

Un trueno sonó como un eco en toda la mansión, Starfire miró al anciano frente a ella dejar salir un suspiro mientras miraba un hermoso ventanal justo detrás de ella -le ruego me disculpa, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme -dijo dando la vuelta. Starfire lo siguió con la mirada, ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba? Y su respuesta vino inmediata, cuando escuchó que la lluvia empezaba a caer afuera y que, por el camino donde ella había entrado aparecía un pelinegro que vestía una chaqueta de cuero y llevaba un casco de motocicleta en una mano -justo a tiempo mi señor -escuchó la voz del anciano decir, Starfire supo que le preocupaba que la lluvia alcanzara a Robin. Pudo ver una leve sonrisa en los labios de aquel pelinegro que siempre lograba cautivarla de una u otra forma -el señor Díaz invitó a los hermanos Anders a cenar por negocios, sea el caballero que ayude a educar y acompañe a la señorita Anders mientras los caballeros hablan de negocios -con eso indicó a Starfire y se marchó del lugar. Starfire contuvo el aire, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras del mayordomo y al mismo tiempo su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió la mirada de Robin en ella.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Alfred repentinamente sintió algo que no pudo explicar con claridad, no pudo escuchar si el mayordomo le ha dicho algo más. Lo único que pasa por su cabeza es como esa mujer le recuerda tanto a Starfire, y como de la misma forma esa exótica belleza le llama la atención, lo deja pensando en millones de cosas que ninguna tiene sentido. Como preocuparse por solo ir en jeans y chaqueta, cuando ella se ve radiante. Con una falda negra ajustada al cuerpo y una fabulosa apertura en al lado de rodilla derecha, de negro completamente para resaltar un hermoso color de piel. ¡Y el maldito fuego que hace que su cabello recogido en una simple coleta tenga vida propia! Deja el casco por allí, quizás Alfred lo recoja luego y lo ponga en su lugar, normalmente no hace eso, pero está seguro que a Alfred no le importará esa pequeña excepción.

-No tiene que quedarse si no lo quiere -le dijo Starfire y él puro jurar que si cerraba los ojos tendría a Starfire frente a él.

-¿No ha escuchado? -le dijo al fin acercándose más hasta estar a su lado frente al fuego -no sería nada caballeroso de mi parte -y Starfire le sonríe. Robin le devuelve el gesto, se pregunta si lo que está haciendo es traicionar a su Starfire, y él mismo se responde en su mente. No, no puede traicionar a Starfire y esa vez decide seguir sus instintos, muy pocas veces le han fallado y espera que no se equivoque con esta mujer que lo intriga tanto -la busqué después en la fiesta -se aventura a decir y se pasa una mano por el cuello, es que siente que él no es bueno para eso, Star era siempre la que le pedía salir o cosas así, él solo la consentía y le dejaba saber cuánto es que la amaba. Pero solo por si acaso, solo por si aquella mujer no es Starfire, él tendría que dar el paso esta vez.

-Lo siento, solo acompañaba a mi hermano -indicó Starfire sintiéndose nerviosa repentinamente, algo en su interior le decía hacia a donde iba esa conversación.

Robin asiente y piensa en su cabeza las millones de formas de invitarla a salir, era la única forma de saber si ella era su Star o no. Y si ella era Star, ¿Por qué se estaba escondiendo de él? -pensaba, si es que no le molesta, ¿Desearía acompañarme a mí a...tomar algo? -preguntó sintiéndose un poco estúpido por el simple hecho de haber dudado.

-Me encantaría -contestó Starfire sin dudarlo ni pensarlo ningún momento más, Robin la miró a los ojos y casi se le escapa un suspiro, al menos ella había aceptado.

-Dick, me alegra que ya estés aquí -intervino la voz de Bruno Díaz, Starfire se ruborizó un tanto con la mirada sugerente de aquel hombre, una cosa era que Robin la descubriera, pero si ese millonario pensaba lo hacía iba a ser su muerte-Alfred nos dijo que la cena estaba lista y decidimos venir por la señorita Anders, ¿Nos acompañarás?

-Claro -acordó Robin mirando de reojo a Starfire.

La cena transcurrió lenta y aburrida, Starfire ya no tuvo más oportunidad de hablar con Robin a solas, en realidad es que hablaban de negocios, cosa que Starfire poco comprendía. Se subió de nuevo al automóvil con X, y una vez que lo hubo arrancado soltó un suspiro.

-Bruno cree que serías buena compañía para su ahijado -dice X de la nada -es por eso que te ha llamado a ti.

-Robin me invitó a salir -le dijo Starfire.

X la miró de reojo sonriente -estaría loco si no lo hiciera, Star no creo que sepa que eres tú, pero creo que ese niño bonito te conocía lo suficiente para averiguarlo con rapidez -y en eso sabe que X tiene razón, lo que significa que tiene que actuar rápido -eso o simplemente le gustan las pelirrojas -añadió para hacer reír a Starfire. Se detienen en la guarida titán, ya Cyborg le ha dado acceso pleno a X, si ha salvado a Star entonces confían en él -toma -le dice dándole a Starfire una pequeña pantalla -puse cámaras alrededor del despacho de Bruno Díaz, si algo esconde debe de estar en esa computadora. ¿Quieres que vaya yo esta noche?

-No -contestó Starfire -Nightfire se hará cargo, Cyborg me ayudará. Gracias -le dice sonriente.

X le devuelve la sonrisa -ahora bájate, debo devolver el auto -Starfire ríe, se despide de él y entra en la guarida de los titanes.

/…/

-Listo Star ya puedes entrar -escuchó la voz de Cyborg por el pequeño micrófono que llevaba en la oreja. Starfire abrió la ventana con el mayor cuidado, entró al despacho de Bruno Díaz y cerró la ventana tras ella -ese X es bueno, no tan bueno como yo pero si lo suficiente para dejarme conectado a todo el sistema de seguridad de la mansión -Starfire sonrió, que bueno que tenía amigos como ellos, de lo contrario no creería poder lograr todo aquello. Se sentó detrás del escritorio y encendió la computadora del millonario.

-Cyborg, ¿Estás seguro que nadie va a encontrarme? -susurró Starfire sintiendo el miedo recorriendo en su interior.

-Star lo pondré de este punto -dijo Cyborg tratando de tranquilizarla -si una mosca chocara contra la puerta de la habitación en la que te encuentras yo lo sabría. Tranquilízate, ¿Tienes la computadora encendida ya?

-Si...

-Bien conecta lo que te di -dijo Cyborg y Starfire tomó aire y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Listo -susurró una vez que lo tenía.

-Bien dame unos minutos -dijo la voz de Cyborg y ella impaciente esperó -lo tengo, regresa a casa Star. Lo más rápido que pudo Starfire salió de la habitación y volando se aseguró de estar lo más lejos posible de la mansión -este tipo necesita investigar más en su seguridad, es increíble como no se han dado cuenta de que él es Batman. Aunque bueno, la tecnología es fácil - solo allí fue que pudo respirar con normalidad, de verdad tenía miedo de haber sido descubierta, entonces no sabría nada que hacer -Star, sería mejor que regresaras pronto, esto lo tienes que ver.

-De acuerdo, estaré allí en minutos -dijo Starfire aumentando la velocidad para llegar mucho más rápido. Estuvo allí en algunos diez minutos se quitó el anillo de su dedo y lo metió en la cadena de su cuello. Apresurándose hacia la computadora donde Cyborg estaba -¿Qué tienes? -preguntó casi sin aliento llegando hasta su amigo.

-Bien busqué algo que tuviera que ver con Robin, dijiste que se presentaba como Dick Greyson, ese debe de ser su nombre real -dijo Cyborg mirando a Starfire y luego se movió a la computador -y ha habido un traspaso de fondos cada mes a una cuenta para un hospital psiquiátrico en Nueva York. Así que pensé que era una simple donación, los millonarios hacen esas cosas -le dije Cyborg moviendo varias cosas más en su computadora -hasta que encontré esto -le dijo mostrándole en la pantalla una carta.

_Querido Bruce,_

_Muchas__ gracias por tus donaciones siempre suponemos que quieres saber de tú sobrina, seguiremos tratándola como siempre, creo que se está convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa, espero hablar de esto pronto, me interesa._

_Solo por si acaso, te adjunto una foto de la chica._

_C. Murdoke._

Starfire lo analizó todo en silencio, Hospital psiquiátrico en Nueva York, ¿qué cosas no le harán a la pobre chica? La aparición de Raven y Chico Bestia la llevó a pensar infinidades de cosas, mientras Cyborg le explicaba a los otros dos lo que habían encontrado. Mientras Starfire solo pensaba como librar a la pobre chica de la posible tortura que le estaban dando.

-Se ve muy joven -escuchó que decía Chico Bestia y Starfire giró su vista hacia la pantalla. Allí estaba una chica, de cabellos pelinegros largos, de piel algo blanca y unos ojos azules que le recordaban increíblemente a Robin.

-Tiene al menos unos diecinueve años ¿No? -apoyó Raven -¿Le dirás a Robin ahora que sabes en donde está?

Starfire se encogió de hombros -no lo sé, allí dicen que le hacen algo o le dicen algo y que ella no debe de estar allí. Si yo le digo a Robin y se enteran pueden hacerle daño. Pero...

-¿Cómo sacarla de allí sin que se den cuenta de que nosotros la tenemos? -terminó Raven por Starfire cuando vio la mirada de preocupación en Starfire.

Hubo un silencio de parte de los cuatro titanes, hasta que Chico Bestia dio un grito -¿Y si hacemos que Batman valla por ella?

-Batman la tiene allí -le dice Raven con calma -¿Cómo vas a hacer para que saque y nos la entregue?

Chico Bestia guardó silencio y Raven dejó salir un suspiro largo, Starfire le sonrió. Cyborg río bajito -es raro que lo diga pero Bestita tiene una buena idea -las dos mujeres lo miraron incrédulas y Chico Bestia irguió su pecho orgulloso -estamos infiltrados en la red de este tipo, uno de nosotros puede aparecer en el hospital con una orden directa de sacar a la joven de allí, cualquier correo o comunicación que intente este Murdoke con el querido Bruno Díaz puedo retrasmitirla hacia aquí.

-Eso nos da tiempo de poner a la chica a salvo -añadió Raven.

-Y luego podré decirle a Robin una vez que esté aquí -terminó Starfire con una sonrisa -¿Pero quién irá?

-Tú no -dijo Raven de inmediato a Chico Bestia -eres verde, demasiado obvio.

-Pero fue una buena idea -agradeció Starfire y Chico Bestia le sonrió débilmente.

-Y yo mitad metal -contribuyó Cyborg y con una sonrisa todos miraron a Raven.

-Yo lo haré -dijo al fin Raven con su voz monótona ganándose un abrazo de Starfire, la mujer sonrió con debilidad porque hace mucho que Starfire no estaba con tan buen humor.

/…./

Robin miró el pequeño papel que Bruno le había dado hace unos días, justo después de la fiesta para ser exactos, algo le decía que el hombre estaba interesado en que este se relacionara con Kori Anders, tanto que se había molestado en darle los datos completos por escrito, para que la contactara. Ahora Robin no tendría que estar debatiendo sobre llamarla o no si el dichoso millonario no lo hubiera interrumpido justo en el momento en que se había dado el valor suficiente para invitarla a salir, darse el valor por una segunda vez era otro caso. Si es cierto, estaba esa pequeña, no pequeña, enorme curiosidad de saber si ella era o no Starfire, porque algo en su interior le decía que esa apariencia no era solo una simple coincidencia. Pero es que Robin no estaba hecho para llamar a una chica e invitarla a salir como si fuera la cosa más normal de todas, por eso con Starfire era diferente, pues porque las cosas salían porque así deberían.

Se enfurece consigo mismo, toma el teléfono y marca los números con agilidad, era el ahora o nunca, que Robin nunca le tuvo ni le tendrá miedo a nada.

Starfire está comiendo pizza con los demás, cuando de su cinturón suena una música que la deja pensando, hasta que recuerda que X le ha dado ese teléfono celular para esa clase de contactos, como cuando Robin la llamara después de que se enterara de que la había invitado a salir o una simple emergencia. Lo saca de su cinturón, le da un mordisco más grande a su pizza y se eleva para alejarse de la mesa y del bullicio que se estaba armando, solo que con la mirada acuciosa de Raven y Cyborg sobre ella.

-Aló –contesta sin saber si eso era lo suficientemente educado, aunque no sabía quién hablara.

Hubo un silencio, en el que Robin se maldijo internamente –Hola, te llamaba para recordarte sobre la invitación que te hice.

-Disculpa, ¿quién habla? –preguntó Starfire con una sonrisita, claro que ella sabia quien hablaba, pero es que estaba tan nervioso, que no pudo evitarlo.

Robin se golpeo así mismo en la frente –lo siento, Dick Greyson –dijo tratando de tomar aire y tranquilizarse.

-Un café, mañana en la mañana estaría bien –dijo Starfire al fin, no es que quería torturarlo.

-La recogeré a las ocho –dijo Robin con una sonrisa –buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –respondió Starfire, colgó el teléfono y lo apretó contra su pecho, tenía una cita.


	6. Una cita con Dick

_**Hola...lo siento tanto por haberme tardado, es que no me decidía como terminar este capitulo y al final terminé dividiendolo en dos partes como para poder mantener un poco mas el suspenso ...si por alli me habían dejado un review que me dijeron que los capitulos eran muy cortos, lo siento pero este es uno mas un tanto corto, ahora el que sigue ya lo llevo a mas de la mitad y tiene algo mas que 12 paginas de word, lop subire pronto, pero mientras tanto leanse este intermedio para que no se cansen de esperar.**_

_**besos a: yop, Mistress 9, Kitako -hi, y Lonely Broken Hearth.**_

_**

* * *

Una cita con Dick  
**_

-Raven, gracias por hacer esto -dijo Starfire encontrándose con su amiga antes de que ella se marchara esa mañana. Se supone que debería marcharse ya mismo de la guarida de los titanes para llegar a su cita con Robin a tiempo.

Raven miró esa sonrisa que ya casi regresaba por completo a los labios de Starfire, estaba a punto de ser la alienígena alegre que todos habían conocido antes, no simplemente su lado serio que ha dejado salir desde que regresó. No es lo mismo y aunque antes se hubo quejado, esa no era su amiga -no es nada, que tengas suerte, te mantendremos informados cuando la tengamos.

Starfire asintió y como un impulso de sí misma se abalanzó sobre Raven y la abrazó con fuerza -gracias amiga -dijo con voz dulce. Se separó de Raven y con una sonrisa se marchó flotando.

Con varias indicaciones de parte de X llegó a una casa un poco grande y un tanto lujosa, caminó hasta la entrada como una persona normal y para su sorpresa fue que X le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar. Starfire admiró el lugar de momento, no era quizás tan lujoso como para competir con la mansión Díaz, pero quizás si aparentaba un buen espacio para dos hermanos ricos y solteros viviendo juntos. Aun no sabía cómo X le hacía para conseguir casas, autos y limosinas cada vez que lo ocupaban pero al menos se alegraba de que le pudiera ayudar. Después de todo nunca hubiera conseguido la identidad de Robin de no ser por él.

-¿Y me dirás como conseguiste esto? -le pregunta Starfire después de haber visto todo el lugar.

-Lidia me lo consiguió -respondió X encogiéndose de hombros, Lidia era la prometida de X, Starfire no había logrado conocerla por mantenerse muy apegada a su misión de ayudar a Robin. Aunque claro guardaba la invitación a su boda e iría de cualquier manera -vende propiedades como esta, se la pedí prestada mientras la necesitemos-Y de repente, haciendo que Starfire se pongo más nerviosa que nunca, suena el timbre de la casa, hacia más de cinco años o algo así que no salía en una cita con Robin -yo iré a abrir -le dice X dejando que ella se tranquilice un poco...

/…./

Raven nunca pensó en ponerse una ropa así, un pantalón de tela negro y una chaqueta a juego, Chico Bestia bromeo y le consiguió un par de anteojos pequeños. Cyborg le colocó un control al auto T y así llevó a Raven hasta allí, un poco modificado para que tuviera apariencia de un automóvil normal negro. Bastó que la recepcionista mirara el rostro serio de Raven para que la dejaran pasar en seguida, directo a la oficina del director del centro psiquiátrico, Charles Murduck. Tal y como lo pensó Raven cuando leyó la carta que había recibido Bruno Díaz, Murduck era un reverendo idiota, se le notaba hasta en su forma de ser. Pero la sola presencia de magia que Raven revelaba fue suficiente para intimidar a aquel hombre, que casi corriendo la llevó a la habitación de Elizabeth Greyson. Un vago recuerdo de su amigo y ex líder titán llegó a Raven nada más bien a la chica, no pudo notar ver el miedo en sus ojos cuando vio a Murduck entrar con ella. Veinte minutos quizás tardaron para que el anzuelo fuera mordido y los papeles para sacar a la señorita Greyson estuvieran listos. La única sonrisa que Raven hizo en aquel lugar fue para ayudarle a la hermana de Robin a subirse al auto T, que desconcertada se dejaba llevar. Raven no pudo imaginar de qué horrores la sacaba y se sintió aliviado de que Cyborg arrancara el auto y se alejara de aquel lugar a toda prisa.

Se quitó los anteojos y miró a la chica tratando de calmarla -¿Porqué te tenían allí?

-Mi tío me puso allí cuando era una niña -contestó con una voz suave y temerosa -yo tengo alucinaciones y pesadillas sobre mi familia, que murió toda cuando era una niña. Creí que usted era una doctora -dijo cuando Raven revelaba que el auto se conducía prácticamente solo y al mismo tiempo, revelaba una pequeña pantalla con un teclado.

-No lo soy y tampoco vengo de parte de tu tío -respondió Raven -y si te digo que tus alucinaciones son verdad, no toda tu familia murió cuando eras niñas ¿Me creerías?

Elisabeth Greyson asintió y Raven percibió el alivio que había en su acompañante, dejó de temblar y soltó un suspiro -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo siento pero no soy la persona adecuada para responder eso -le contestó Raven -primero debo ponerte a salvo -la imagen de Cyborg apareció en la pantalla, Elizabeth lo miró un tanto sorprendida - ¿Y bien?

-Murduke llamó para confirmar, pero desvié la llamada -dijo Cyborg y le sonrío a la chica que lo miraba con curiosidad -¿Quieres que le diga a Star?

-Espera a que lleguemos -responde Raven -Cyborg...quiero cambiarme, puedes apresurarte.

Cyborg soltó una risita y la imagen desapareció, al mismo tiempo que el auto aumentaba la velocidad en la autopista.

/…/

X saludó a Robin y llamó a Starfire de inmediato, evitando que Robin viera lo muy poco amueblada que estaba la casa, cerró la puerta justo después de haberse despedido de la pareja.

-Hola Dick -saludó Starfire con una sonrisa y sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían de color carmín cuando tenía esa mirada azul sobre ella.

-Hola -fue lo único que Robin pudo responder, se regañó a sí mismo por haber quedado viendo fijamente, sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a su motocicleta, tomó uno de los cascos y se lo entregó a Starfire -espero que no te moleste -le dice agradeciendo que no usara ningún tipo de falda para ese día. Ya bastante tenía con esa insistencia que tenía Bruno con que saliera con ella y muy bien sabía que su única intención era que olvidara a Starfire.

-¿Porqué debería de molestarme? -le dijo Starfire tomando el casco de la mano de Robin y colocándoselo de inmediato.

A Robin le gusta el entusiasmo de ella, se sube a la motocicleta y la enciende, Starfire sube tras él y sonrojándose fuertemente cruza sus brazos en la cintura de Robin y se abraza a él con fuerza. Robin no puede evitar sonreír cuando siente las manos de ella alrededor de él, sintiendo como su corazón se acelera a con fuerza, arranca la motocicleta con igual intensidad. Durante esos años Robin ha aprendido a encontrar lugares solitarios, donde pudiera alejarse de toda esa falsa identidad que le tiene que mantener, allí es donde la llevaría. A un pequeño restaurante muy en medio de la cuidad, muy poco frecuentado, donde la fama de ser Dick Greyson, el sobrino adinerado de Bruno Díaz no los persiguiera. El lugar es así, pequeño y sin mucha gente, acogedor al mismo tiempo. Escogen una mesa apartada de los demás, cerca de la ventana para poder ver la calle, las personas transitar afuera. Robin trae dos tazas de café y se sienta frente a ella. Starfire apoya su codo en la mesa, su mano sostiene su barbilla y su cabello cae de lado, brillando rojizo con la claridad del sol que entra por la ventana.

Robin la contempla por varios minutos, da un sorbo a su café antes de que, sin pensarlo dice algo -eres hermosa -dice casi en un susurro y solo se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho cuando ella se sonroja con fuerza. No es algo de lo que pueda retractarse y aunque no haya sido lo mejor para decir ya lo ha dicho -te digo algo curioso, me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

-¿Y por eso me ha invitado? -le pregunta Starfire recordando lo que le ha dicho X, Robin no es un tonto y la conocía muy bien como para identificarla, y aunque ya faltara muy poco para revelarle su verdadera identidad, todavía le quedaban horas pretendiendo ser Kori Anders. Movió un poco el anillo en su dedo, esperando una respuestas, como tentada a quitárselo pronto.

-Si y no -contestó Robin con sinceridad, miró hacia afuera. ¿Sería posible que fuera ella? Porque se sentía tan bien, en paz. ¿Le sucedería algo a Starfire y ahora no lo recordaba? Aunque sus ojos, sus ojos eran lo único que lo separaba para preguntarle ya mismo si era ella la pelirroja que tanto había amado -creo que tienes algo que me llama la atención. ¿Por qué aceptó salir conmigo?

Starfire sonríe de lado -¿Porqué no? Dick Greyson parece interesante.

-¿Interesante? -repite Robin negando con la cabeza, con ambos brazos se apoya en la mesa, solo con el simple pretexto de estar más cerca de ella -estoy seguro que debe de estar decepcionada Kori, yo solo soy alguien común y corriente.

-Su clase social le impide ser alguien común y corriente -responde Starfire con naturalidad -pero creo que si tiene algo interesante aunque no tenga que ver con eso.

Es curioso como los dos están tan cerca que ni se dan cuenta, sus respiraciones se mezclan y solo es cuando Starfire siente el tibio aliento de Robin cerca de ella es que se sonroja y queda inmóvil frente a él. Es como si para ambos fuera una atracción, como un magnetismo que en lugar de alejarlos como debería de ser adecuado los acerca cada vez más. Es esa vieja química que aun no se ha extinguido, esa corazonada que está en el interior de Robin y que grita en todo su ser que es Starfire a quien tiene en frente, y él todavía no sabe si creer o no. Es Robin quien se mueve al final, más cerca, cruza los límites y pega sus labios con los de ella. Porque Starfire se guardó esa última tentación, aun no debía descubrirla, aun así una vez que sus labios estuvieron sobre los suyos no pudo contenerse más y retornar ese simple y delicado beso. Como si fuera temeroso, corto pero definitivo, es el beso que le recuerda a ella porqué está haciendo todo eso y a él hay algo que le dice, es ella... Starfire.

Robin abre los ojos justo para ver sus mejillas muy bien sonrojadas, que ella desvía la mirada por la pena a un punto fijo afuera en la ventana. Le aparta un mechón del rostro y ella regresa su mirada, temerosamente hacia él -¿Porqué siento que ya te conozco? -dice en voz baja, porque siente que es más adecuado que decirle...mírame, soy yo Robin. ¿Por qué no me recuerdas, Star?

-¿Crees que me olvidaría de Dick Greyson si ya lo hubiera conocido? -le pregunta ella sintiéndose nerviosa, sin saber que decir, estaba atrapada. Era por él, era por Robin, tenían que esperar.

Una sonrisa de melancolía aparece en los labios de Robin, aun así lo sabe, es ella y no descansará hasta saber que sucede. Se pone de pie y le ofrece su mano, caminan por allí antes de regresar a la motocicleta, ambos en silencio pero no en uno incómodo, sino que muy tranquilos por el simple hecho de ir tomados de la mano. Se detienen en varias tiendas y Robin no puede creerlo aun más, verla admirar todas esas cosas solo lo hace recordar en la inocencia de Starfire y su admiración por las costumbres humanas. Le compra una rosa como última parada y luego decide llevarla de regreso de nuevo, solo que esta vez conduce un poco más despacio, no quiere que esa sensación que sus manos en su cintura se pierdan.

/…/

Starfire entró a la guarida titán para encontrarse con sus amigos esperándola, guardó su rosa, se quitó el anillo para que su verdadera apariencia se notara. Se miró al espejo y soltó un suspiro largo, tratando de olvidar aunque sea por ese momento su cita con Robin. Baja a la cocina, donde todos la estaban esperando, excepto claro Alex y Arabella que jugaban por otro lugar. Y justo en medio de todos, estaba la pelinegra de unos ojos azules que le recordaban que no hace unos minutos ella se había perdido en unos no muy diferentes. Le sonrío con esa sonrisa cálida y tierna que lograba calmar a los demás -Elizabeth ¿Cierto?

-Eliza está bien -respondió la joven pelinegra con algo de timidez.

-Pensamos que sería mejor que le explicaras tú Star -dijo Cyborg, cosa que hizo sonrojar con esa mirada sugerente.

-Raven...-dijo Eliza mirando a Raven mientras dudaba si ese era el nombre correcto, Raven asiente débilmente -ella dijo que uno de mis familiares estaba vivo, ¿Quién? Mi tío me lo ocultaba ¿No es así?

Starfire asiente con tristeza, coloca los papeles que X le había dado el día de su regreso en la mesa -tu hermano -le dice mostrándole una fotografía de Robin o mejor dicho de Dick Greyson -tu tío bueno él lo necesitaba por eso los separó. ¿Haz escuchado hablar sobre Batman?

-Un héroe, de cuidad Gótica...-se aventura a responder Eliza a penas levantando la mirada de la fotografía de su hermano.

-Bruno Díaz quería entrenar un sucesor, alguien que lo ayudara con el creciente crimen en cuidad Gótica -explicó Starfire tal y como había imaginado que esa explicación sería -Bruno es Batman y Robin es...

-Dick... -finalizó Eliza con la sorpresa en sus ojos -¿Así que él nunca se dio cuenta de que yo estoy viva? -todos los titanes negaron con la cabeza con tristeza.

-Fue nuestro compañero por un tiempo -explicó Raven -líder de los jóvenes titanes. Hasta que Batman lo engañó y regresó a ser su compañero una vez más.

-Puedes quedarte aquí hasta cuanto quieras -añadió Chico Bestia con tranquilidad -pero estoy asumiendo que tú hermano sabrá la verdad pronto -dijo dándole una mirada picaresca a Starfire haciendo que ella se sonrojara una vez más.

-Estarás a salvo aquí -agregó Starfire sonriendo y reponiéndose de su sonrojo.

-¡Bienvenida a la guarida de los Titanes! -exclama Cyborg abriendo los brazos.

/…../

Fue quizás la misma hora en la que Dick le había hablado la noche anterior, Starfire con nervios movía el teléfono celular en sus manos. Es muy probable que él ya lo sepa, marca el número y espero hasta que recibe una respuesta al otro lado -Dick, ¿Puedo verte? Es muy importante.

-Estaré allí en cinco minutos -fue la respuesta que recibió antes de que ansioso terminara la llamada.

Starfire tiró el celular a la cama, flotó para avisarle a Cyborg que saldría y se comunicó con X, que afortunadamente dormía en su supuesta casa, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

_**Y bien que les pareció? Starfire ya tiene cuñada y en el próximo capitulo Robin va a ver a su hermanita, que creen que haga con Batman después de que Starfire le cuente todo.**_

_**Besos y hasta la próxima.  
**_


	7. Y al fin la verdad

_**Capitulo dedicado a: rouga18, misstres 9 y Luchy Rct.**_

_**Y en una mención de honor a Lonely Broken Heart...muchas gracias me ha encantado tu review, espero te guste este capitulo!**_

_**

* * *

AL FIN LA VERDAD  
**_

-¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó Bruno Díaz justo en el momento en el que Robin tomaba su casco y estaba por salir de la mansión. Robin de verdad que no quería dar explicaciones, era su vida privada y además, Kori le había hablado, eso significa de que debía de ser algo muy importante -hay una emergencia en el centro, te necesito.

Y el deber llamaba primero, Batman no pediría su ayuda si no la necesitara. Dejó el casco y salió corriendo, tenía que encontrar a Alfred antes de irse.

/…./

El timbre sonó, X o John asomó su cabeza por los barandales de las escaleras, Starfire se ha quedado dormida en uno de los sillones de la cama. Siendo ya muy tarde la comprende, baja porque seguro es el niño bonito que se ha retrasado por cualquier incidente. Solo que cuando abre la puerta no se encuentra con Robin, sino con el viejo mayordomo de Díaz.

-Buenas noches señor, ¿Quisiera poder hablar con la señorita Anders? -pidió cortésmente.

-Por supuesto -contestó X haciéndole espacio al anciano para que entre a la casa. Se disculpa unos momentos y va a buscar a Starfire -Kori...Kori...-le habla solo por si los van a escuchar. La tamaraniana abre los ojos lentamente -alguien te busca -Starfire lo mira nerviosa, pero él niega con la cabeza, no es a la persona que estaba esperando originalmente.

Aun así, Starfire se pone de pie y con una mirada a un pequeño espejo cercano, se arregla un poco y se va a recibir a su visitante.

-Alfred -saluda con una sonrisa amistosa cuando ve al anciano.

Alfred se inclina levemente hacia ella, como haciéndole una reverencia en forma de saludo -señorita Anders, es un placer volverla a ver. Solo que, lamento decirle le traigo malas noticias.

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó rápidamente Starfire, preocupada por Robin, no recuerda cuanto tiempo se ha quedado dormida.

-Si señorita, el señor Greyson me pidió que le diera esto -dijo entregándole un pequeño sobre -tuvo ciertos inconvenientes y no podrá estar con usted esta noche. Me ha pedido que venga a darle sus disculpas.

Starfire sonríe con nostalgia mientras observa el pequeño sobre en sus manos Gracias Alfred -le dijo levantado la mirada y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Un placer señorita -le dice Alfred moviéndose hacia la puerta, Starfire lo acompañó -sabe señorita Anders, todos estos años el señor Greyson me ha preocupado mucho -le dijo Alfred deteniéndose en la puerta -yo se que nadie más lo ha notado pero yo sí. Me alegra mucho que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes y me atrevería a decir que es gracias a usted -Starfire se sonrojó con fuerza, aun así le sonrió al anciano, de alguna manera había entrado en confianza con él -si algún día necesitara algo, no dude en buscarme. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Alfred -deseo Starfire y cerró la puerta de la casa hasta que el anciano se hubo subido a un elegante carro negro. Movió la carta en sus manos y la abrió lentamente, decía algo así:

_Kori,_

_Siento__ mucho no haber podido estar allí, las cosas se me salieron de control y al final mis mejores intenciones se quedaron en verte. ¿Puedo verte mañana en el centro de la cuidad, cerca del lugar al que te llevé? Estaré allí a las seis...hasta entonces._

_D. Greyson._

Starfire soltó un suspiro largo, quizás ya era demasiado tarde para regresar a la guarida con los demás, se volvió a acomodar en el sillón, el día había sido muy largo.

/…./

Robin se estaba poniendo incómodo, pero quizás solo eran las dudas que tenía si ella vendría o no, después de todo él no había ido a verla tal y como se lo había prometido. Aunque Alfred lo animó un poco, asegurándole que estaba seguro de que ella se presentaría. Mira su reloj desesperado, no cree posible que tan solo hayan pasado unos diez minutos desde que llegó, se pasa la mano por el cabello y se despeina en un acto de nerviosismo.

-¿Te hice esperar demasiado? -le preguntó una suave voz a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta para verla a ella, sonreírle, vestía casual una vez más, solo que cada vez le atraía mucho más. Solo jeans muy ajustados, una blusa morada y unas botas negras. Y esa sonrisa que grita Starfire por toda su blanca piel -no me has hecho esperar para nada. -le dijo anonadado, si tan solo sus ojos fuera distintos se olvidaría de que ella es Kori Anders -¿Querías verme?

-Si -respondió ella sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor -¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

Robin miró a su al redor, podía ser extraño pero ese día estaba muy concurrido su lugar favorito. Asintió y tomó la mano de Starfire, ella apretó su mano levemente contra la de él. La guió por las calles, tratando de encontrar un lugar adecuado, no habían caminado mucho cuando muy lejos frente a ellos se escucharon gritos de varia personas y de pronto muchos empezaron a correr y pasarlos de cerca. Ambos se quedaron allí, con sus sentidos esperando a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Fue la mano de Starfire en la suya, la que le recordó a Robin que no podía simplemente correr y ayudar a toda esa gente, era un simple ciudadano en ese momento. Mueve a Starfire justo tras él, en forma de protección, justo en el momento en el que un auto sale disparado hacia la punta del edificio del que ellos estaban abajo. Los restos empiezan a caer, cortándoles el paso, sin darles opción para correr.

Starfire suelta su mano, para enrollarla alrededor de la cintura de Robin y apretarlo contra ella. Robin está muy ocupado observando a su alrededor para notarlo. Starfire se fija en ello, Batman está allí, peleando con quien parece ser control fenómeno. Se sintió atrapada y pegó su rostro contra la espalda de Robin, con el paso del tiempo él se había hecho más alto que ella, que fue lo suficientemente bueno para esconder su rostro. No podía usar sus poderes, quería decirle la verdad a Robin, pero después de eso no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder con Batman. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? No era territorio que Batman debía cubrir, era territorio de los titanes. ¿Habrá seguido a Robin? Y tal y como lo había pensado el auto T se detiene justo frente a ellos, Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia se bajan de él. Es probable que después de tanto tiempo ya hayan aprendido como detener a ese villano, porque la batalla se termina tan pronto ellos llegan.

Es curioso, como algo muy pesado cae sobre ella, sobre su cabeza para ser exacto -Arhella -susurró Starfire creyendo ver la pequeña figura de la niña muy cerca del auto T, lejos de la vista de sus dos padres. Luego todo se vuelve oscuridad.

/…../

Robin entró a la baticueva justo después de asegurarse de que Alfred cuidaría de Kori. Podía ser increíble como todos los villanos que conocía se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para arruinarle su momento con la pelirroja. Se colocó su antifaz, listo para averiguar en donde estaba Batman y donde lo necesitaba. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando sintió que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, tiraban de su capa hacia abajo.

Miró hacia abajo y sus ojos casi se salen de sorpresa cuando ve a una pequeña niña a su lado. Y lo peor es que se parecía a alguien que conocía y no sabía a quién.

-Mi tía tiene una foto de ti -le dijo con una vocecita temerosa -¿Puedes llevalme a casa? Quiedo a mami...

-¿Y quién es tu mami, muñeca? -le preguntó Robin inclinándose hasta estar a la misma altura que la niña. Era el lugar más extraño para encontrarse a una niña tan pequeña, justo en la guarida secreta de Batman. Y justo cuando la niña iba a responder, Batman entró en la baticueva -¿Quién es ella?

-Una niña que encontré en el ataque, Alfred la llevará a su casa luego -le dijo mirándolo seriamente -apresúrate, Frío nos espera.

Robin asintió, solo que esperó a que Batman se fuera antes de seguirlo -ves esa puerta, sal por allí y busca a un señor, él te puede ayudar -la niña asintió temerosa, Robin le sonrió y salió de allí corriendo. Después de todo era el lugar más seguro que podía pensar y si estaba con Alfred sabía que estaría bien, aunque no le gustaba la idea de que Batman la hubiera llevado hasta allí.

/…../

-Kori...Kori...Kori...-esa voz no era la de Robin y recuerda haberlo abrazado a él antes de que todo se volviera oscuro -Kori...-abre los ojos con pesadez, parpadea para tener una mejor visión de X, que le sonríe con debilidad.

X la ayuda a incorporarse, el lugar no lo conoce pero presiente que está en la mansión Díaz -señorita Anders, me alegra que ya esté despierta -le dijo Alfred que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está R...Dick? -preguntó Starfire confundida.

-Tuvo que salir, pero está bien -respondió X por Alfred -te trajo hasta aquí y Alfred me llamó y te ayudó con el golpe.

-Gracias -le dijo Starfire mirando al mayordomo, que le devolvió una sonrisa cálida -¿Podemos irnos? -le preguntó mirando a X, que asintió y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Se despidieron del mayordomo y subieron al automóvil negro que X había traído, Starfire se miró en el espejo y vio un pequeño rayón en su frente. Con su metabolismo estaba segura de que en unas horas esa pequeña marca ya no estaría.

-Maldición Star, te hemos estado buscando por todos lados -le dijo X una vez que a toda velocidad manejaba lejos de la mansión -encontré tu teléfono y comunicador en la calle después del ataque. La niña...la hija de Raven...

-Arabella...

-Desapareció -continuó X como si no lo hubiera interrumpido -no saben cómo pero los niños burlaron a Eliza y se subieron en el auto, no saben si Batman la tiene.

Y por supuesto ella la había visto antes de desmayarse -¿Dónde está Batman y Robin? Tienen que estar juntos si Robin no estaba cuando desperté.

-Los rastreamos, tienen una emergencia al otro extremo de cuidad Gótica -respondió X -pero la niña no estaba con ellos.

Starfire tomó el comunicador que X tenía en el auto y con rapidez trató de comunicarse con Cyborg -¿Encontraron algo? -preguntó cuando el rostro de su amigo estuvo reflejado en la pantalla.

-Aun nada -respondió Cyborg -¿Le dijiste a Robin? Deben de tener un escondite o algo, puede ayudarnos. Raven no puede rastrearla, los poderes de Arabella son muy inestables.

-No, iba a hacerlo, estuvimos en el ataque de esta tarde -respondió Starfire -si tiene a Arabella es porque sabe que Raven sacó a Eliza. ¡Detente! -le gritó a X y con un frenazo el auto se detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntaron Cyborg y X al mismo tiempo cuando vieron que Starfire se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-A la mansión Díaz -respondió Starfire antes de que abriera la puerta del auto -la guarida de Batman debe de estar allí, se de alguien que me puede ayudar a entrar. Mantengan a Batman lejos de la mansión y sigan buscando solo por si acaso... -y una vez que los dos le habían asentido, abrió la puerta y asegurándose de que nadie la mirada salió volando.

Estaban algo lejos, X realmente había conducido muy rápido, aceleró el vuelo y estuvo de regreso lo más rápido que pudo. Tocó la puerta con urgencia, hasta que el mayordomo la atendió.

-Señorita Anders -dijo un tanto sorprendido Alfred de verla de regreso -me temo que el señor Greyson aun no ha regresado.

Starfire mueve la cabeza -quisiera hablar contigo Alfred -le dijo en un tono desesperado, el mayordomo la dejó pasar y una vez que Starfire estuvo dentro le contó todo. Se quitó el anillo y le dijo quien era, Alfred la reconoció. Le contó sobre la familia de Robin y los últimos hechos -por favor Alfred, dijiste que si ocupaba algo que te buscara, es porque te preocupas por Dick. Yo no hubiera hecho nada de esto si yo no lo amara -dijo Starfire por primera vez revelando sus verdaderas intenciones de porqué hacia todo.

A su sonrojo Alfred le sonrió con ternura -sígame señorita, la ayudaré. Sabía que al joven le hacía falta algo, debí suponer que era usted.

-Gracias Alfred -dijo Starfire siguiéndolo por la casa. Llegaron al estudio, el mismo en el que Starfire había entrado hace unos días, Alfred movió un cuadro para revelar una enorme puerta metálica. Starfire se acercó un poco, el peluche que Arabella siempre andaba estaba trabado en la puerta, de un jalón Starfire lo sostuvo en sus manos, la niña debía de estar allí. Alfred no se detuvo más tiempo y empezó a introducir una clave para poder abrir la puerta, solo que la puerta no abría. Starfire evaluó las posibilidades de tirar la puerta, pero mejor se contuvo por varios minutos.

Repentinamente y para susto de ambos la puerta se abrió, Starfire pensó lo peor, pero logró deslizar el anillo con rapidez por su dedo. Pero solo era Robin, quien se quedó asombrado de verlos a los dos allí.

-Debería de escuchar a la señorita joven Greyson -dijo Alfred tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación -rápido mientras se encuentran solos.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada Starfire supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, la mirada de Robin era de pura incomprensión -una niña...hay una niña allí.

Robin miró desde el peluche en sus manos hacia atrás -¿Kori que sucede?

-No hay mucho tiempo para toda la verdad -le respondió ella tomando valor, cerró los ojos y frente a él se quitó el anillo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, Robin aun no se movía simplemente estaba allí mirándola con un tanto de incredulidad. Una parte de él gritaba "lo sabía, eres tú" y otra parte decía "¿Porqué no dijiste esto antes?" esa parte dolía, pero trató de ignorarla solo un poco -se que te debo una explicación, lo haré, lo prometo. Pero por favor ayúdame -la suplica le bastó para ablandar su corazón, esa desesperación en sus ojos -¿Haz visto a una pequeña, de unos dos años?

Robin sintió más curiosidad por todo aquello, él había decidido regresar antes que Batman, es que tenía un presentimiento de que no podía dejar a esa niña allí. La había encontrado dormida en una de las sillas, iba a subir a cambiarse y llevarla a su casa cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Alfred y Kori -está dormida -le dijo indicándole la silla donde la nena dormía con tranquilidad, vio como Starfire soltaba un suspiro de alivio -¿Quién es ella? -preguntó recordando como la niña se le había hecho tan familiar.

-La hija de Raven y Chico Bestia -respondió Starfire sorprendida de que él no lo supiera, vio la cara de impresión de Robin -¿Puedo? -preguntó señalando hacia adentro. Robin asintió y ella corrió al lado de la niña -Arbella...Arbella...

-¡Tía Stal...! -gritó Arbella con sorpresa y se abalanzó al cuello de la tamaraniana.

Robin no sabía por qué estar más sorprendido, si fuera por el hecho de que Chico Bestia y Raven tuvieran una hija y él no se hubiera dado cuenta, o por el hecho de que realmente había tenido razón y Starfire estaba con él, porque aunque lo había supuesto aun no estaba preparado para ello. Y claro si lo pensaba mejor algunas cosas ya comenzaban a encajar, Starfire puede ser la única con una foto de él en su habitación, por eso la niña le ha pedido ayuda a él.

-Robin...-llamó Starfire.

Robin salió de su trance, al oír su nombre en esa voz con la que solo había soñado. Ella le enseñaba la mano de la niña y se podría decir que sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vio que estaba esposada a la silla. De eso él no se había dado cuenta, se acerca hasta ellas, por eso Batman se había tardado en salir después de que él se fue. La pregunta era ¿Porqué querría atrapar a la hija de sus amigos? -¿Puedes romperla? -le pregunta sin encontrar la llave en el lugar donde usualmente se guardaba.

-Vamos a casa preciosa -le dice Starfire y sin mayor esfuerzo rompe las esposas, toma a Arabella en sus brazos, que se abraza de ella con manos y pies. Starfire abre su comunicador y con un simple -la tengo, voy para allá -lo cierra y mira a Robin a los ojos. Pero es que no sabe que decirle con exactamente, hay tanto que explicarle y tan poco tiempo -gracias -le dice y él asiente.

No es que va a dejarla ir, tiene millones de dudas en su cabeza y en especial porque no puede dejarla -las llevaré, ¿Puedes esperarme un momento? -Starfire asiente y ambos salen de la baticueva. Arabella ya se dormía en sus brazos, Starfire caminó hasta la sala de la casa, se despidió y le dio las gracias a Alfred. Robin salió con su atuendo normal, se colocó su chaqueta y Alfred le entregó unas llaves -¿Puedes usar tu anillo?

Starfire hace caso, se coloca su anillo en el dedo y tarda unos segundos para que Robin deje de verla y la conduzca a la cochera de la mansión. Le abre la puerta de un auto deportivo negro, Starfire se acomoda con Arabella en brazos, un aura negra sale de la niña cuando se asusta al escuchar que Robin enciende el motor de auto. Pero desaparece y se abraza mucho más a Starfire. Los poderes de Raven, tal y como su madre, es seguro que aun no puedes controlarlos, debe de ser muy pequeña, es lo que piensa Robin mirando de reojo a Starfire y a la niña. Es increíble que se haya perdido tanto, de la vida de sus amigos y ahora se arrepiente de todo. Nunca debió dejar a los titanes. -Star...-la llama un par de hermosos ojos verdes lo miran expectantes -¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué te ocultas?

Starfire tomó aire y apartó su mirada de él para explicarle todo -hace tres años Batman se puede decir que le pagó al mismo grupo de alienígenas que me persiguió hasta acá.

-Esa tarde en la que subiste a la terraza, te atraparon -se aventuró a decir Robin y ella asintió -pero escapaste la última vez, debiste pedir ayuda, lo que fuera, te hubiéramos ayudado.

-No era así de sencillo -le dijo Starfire moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación -no solo les vendió mi ubicación, sino que también consiguió un cristal muy extraño, que absorbía todos mis poderes, estuve inconsciente por meses. Solo tengo leves recuerdos de muchas cosas horribles que me hicieron -sin pensarlo una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al mismo tiempo en el que se estremecía de todos esos horribles recuerdos que había reprimido todo ese tiempo, solo Robin sabría ese hecho, ya era demasiado para ella misma. Robin apretaba con furia el volante, era de lo más irónico que viviera con la persona causante que le había causado todos los problemas, él que había alejado a Starfire de él. La miró a ella de reojo y su impotencia se agrandó, estiró una mano hacia ella y le limpió las lágrimas de la mejilla, ella le sonrió con debilidad, como dándole ánimos para que siguiera con la historia -a Red X le pagaron para encontrar todos los cristales, cuando se dio cuenta para que los querían se escabulló en la nave y me rescató. Me cuidó, pero cuando estuve recuperada los titanes ya no existían y no te encontré por ninguna parte -se detuvo y lo miró mientras conducía - fui a tamaran hace unos meses, para poder curarme mejor y recuperar mis poderes. Maduré y gané más de lo que ya tenía. Regresé hace poco, X había prometido buscarte por mí y lo hizo, te encontró a ti y a los demás.

-¿Qué hay de Kori Anders? -preguntó Robin, ella le explicó lo de su familia, el anillo, la ayuda de X, todo...-Eliza está viva -dijo Robin sorprendido.

-está allí dentro -le dijo señalando el lugar en donde estaba escondida la guarida de los titanes, Cyborg les abrió el acceso y Robin manejó hasta quedar justo al lado del auto T.

Se bajó aun pensando en todo lo que Starfire le había contado, todo tenía sentido, por eso Batman había atrapado a la pequeña niña de Raven. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vio como Raven tomaba a su niña en sus brazos y le daba la gracias a Starfire, y su sorpresa no llegaba hasta allí, porque no solo tenía una niña, sino que un pequeño niño que corrió tras Raven en forma de un pequeño perro. Saludó a Cyborg mientras Chico Bestia le daba las gracias a Starfire. Y aunque hablaba con su amigo su mente estaba en ella, la miraba de reojo, la vio quitarse el anillo y deslizarlo por una cadena en su cuello, el anillo calló en su pecho, justo en medio de ese escote que le había llamado la atención tan solo esa mañana. No sabía por qué, pero algo que dijo Cyborg hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran en un suave color carmín.

-Ven Bestita -dijo Cyborg arrastrando a Chico Bestia con él. Entonces entendió Robin porqué Starfire se había sonrojado, era como antes, después de la misión en Tokio y cuando su relación empezó. Cyborg bromeando encontraba la forma de hacer a Starfire sonrojarse.

En ese momento Robin se olvidó de todo, solo recordó lo mucho que la había buscado, todo lo que ella había hecho por él y sobre todo, todo lo que sentía por ella. Se acercó a ella con paso seguro y decidido, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó justo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Pero es que ese beso fue diferente al que se habían dado el día anterior, porque ella era Starfire, no tenía porque imaginar que era ella a quien besaba porque sabía que cuando abriría los ojos vería sus ojos verdes y sabría que eran sus labios y no los de Kori Anders. Si bien él una vez fue Dick Greyson y desde el momento en que la conoció a ella fue más Robin, ella era siempre Starfire. Solo ella podía tener a Dick y a Robin al mismo tiempo. Se separa de ella lentamente, aunque solo sus labios, porque sus manos aun las tiene alrededor de su cintura, apretándola con fuerza hacia él. Ve la sonrisa en sus labios, enorme y sus ojos brillantes son tal y como él los recuerda. Sabía que algún día la tendría de regreso junto a él y allí estaba ella.

Starfire le sonrió y apoyó su rostro en su pecho, dejó que Robin la abrazara por esos momentos, recibiendo el olor de su ser y sintiéndose como nunca en ese momento. Tanto tiempo había sido ella usada, había estado sola y desesperada por regresar a algo tan simple como un abrazo. Y en su interior solo daba las gracias porque él aun la quisiera, que todo eso que habían sentido antes aun estaba allí, a pesar de haberse separado por tanto tiempo. Era como si él la activara, porque tomó la mano de Robin y le sonrió una vez más -¿quisieras ver a tu hermana? –le preguntó Starfire con esa alegría y emoción que siempre la caracterizaba.

-Me encantaría –le respondió Robin sonriéndole de regreso y dejando que Starfire lo condujera hacia el interior de la guarida.

Robin apreció muy poco del nuevo hogar de sus amigos, era la primera vez que había estado allí, siempre lo omitía desde que sus esperanzas habían cesado y solo quería olvidar a Starfire, aunque no podía porque la alienígena se había quedado clavada en su corazón. Lo guió por un par de pasillos, hasta donde habían varias puertas, una separada de las demás, donde él supuso estaban las habitaciones de todos. Lo llevó hasta el final de todas, exactamente la última, Starfire abrió la puerta y soltó la mano de Robin en ese instante, porque entró ella primero y anunció la visita. Le indicó a Robin que podía pasar y se hizo a un lado, eso era algo que el ex líder tenía que hacer por su cuenta.

Robin dudó un segundo, es que era demasiado para que él lo creyera tan rápidamente, primero el repentino regreso de Star, la traición de Batman, los hijos de Chico Bestia y Raven y por último su hermana. Miró a Starfire que le regaló una sonrisa para darle ánimos –Gracias Star –dijo simplemente antes de entrar a la habitación. Starfire se acercó hasta él, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darle un leve empujón en la espalda para que entrara en la habitación

El único recuerdo que Robin tenía de su hermana era el de una niña pequeña, de unos seis años con dos coletas negras, un tanto tímida y a la que siempre había cuidado más que a su vida. Es más, se culpó a él mismo de cómo es que la niña no había sobrevivido. Ahora entendía que sus esfuerzos si habían valido la pena. Y cuando entró a la habitación lo que vio le sorprendió bastante, porque su subconsciente esperaba ver a la misma niña pequeña, solo que allí había una joven, pelinegra y muy parecida a él, que lo miró con sorpresa y timidez a la vez. Veo las lágrimas que se formaron en esos ojos iguales a los de él, de alegría supone, porque en ese momento no quiere ni pensar de lo que ha tenido que pasar. Pensará en eso cuando busque su venganza, pronto muy pronto.

/…./

El momento en que la puerta se cerró, Starfire dio un suspiro y se alejó de allí lentamente, analizando todos los hechos en su cabeza, no podía creer que todo hubiera salido tan rápido, aun así estaba un poco apenada con Raven, de no haber sido por ella Arabella solo se hubiera escapado y la hubieran encontrado con facilidad. Sus amigos habían arriesgado mucho para ayudarla, cuando ella solo había regresado buscando ese hogar que hace mucho había creído perder. Llegó hasta la sala principal, donde vio a Cyborg bien atareado en la computadora, Chico Bestia miraba el trabajo y de vez en cuando trataba de opinar.

Raven apareció tras ella, con sus dos gemelos traviesos seguros en sus camas ya estaba tranquila para unírseles -¿qué sucede ahora? –preguntó ella, acercándose a Cyborg también para poder ver en lo que tan afanado estaba.

Chico Bestia se encoge de hombros, Raven le roda los ojos, segura de que él no sabría con exactitud, Starfire les sonríe al ver la actitud de ambos, camina hasta estar al otro lado de Cyborg.

-Es solo que me parece que algo no está bien aquí –dijo Cyborg deteniendo su trabajo –X sí que tiene vigilado a este tipo –todos entendieron que se trataba del millonario Bruno Díaz o Batman al mismo tiempo –eh estado revisando grabaciones de antes del ataque de Control Fenómeno y a Arabella no se la llevó porque nosotros tenemos a Eliza, es más, ni siquiera ha verificado nada de los correos usuales que le mandó yo en lugar de Murduke.

-Quizás pensó que era la hija de Starfire –intervino Chico Bestia con una mirada de picardía que hizo que Starfire se sonrojara –la edad concuerda.-Cyborg soltó una risita, Raven negó con la cabeza, porque aun no entendía cómo es que el que acababa de hablar era el padre de sus hijos. –Pudo pensar que se parecía a Robin.

-¿quién se parece a mí? –preguntó Robin con voz calmada, aun así Chico Bestia dudó en contestarle.

Cyborg se hecho a reír y esta vez Starfire lo hizo con él. Raven soltó aire y negó con la cabeza –ignóralo, no está en su mejor momento –contestó haciendo reír con más fuerza a los otros dos, Robin sonrío y se acercó hacia ellos –Arabella no es una niña cualquiera, debió asustarse o trató de usar sus poderes y eso llama la atención suficiente para que la hayan capturado. Cyborg piensa de que Batman aun no sabe que Eliza está aquí –dice como para informar a Robin de la discusión.

-Estaba esposada –dijo Robin mirando todas las cámaras de vigilancia que habían implementado en la mansión –y definitivamente no quería ayudarla a encontrar su camino de regreso a casa. –añadió recordando las palabras de su tutor. Y en ese momento a Robin se le ocurrió que la mejor forma de atrapar a un criminal era descubriendo todos sus delitos, si había algo que aun no se habían enterado entonces él lo averiguaría y lo haría pagar por cada uno de ellos –voy a averiguar qué es lo que quiere –y todos los presentes conocen que cuando Robin toma una decisión como esa no la abandona, era como cuando se obsesionó con Slade. Solo que ahora era mayor, porque se estaban metiendo con los que él consideraba familia.

-Viejo es mi hija a quién atrapó –dijo Chico Bestia –conmigo cuentas –Raven asintió a su lado.

-Yo ya tengo acceso a la mansión –añadió Starfire.

-Yo no necesito excusa –le dijo Cyborg sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces…. ¡LOS JOVENES TITANES ESTAN JUNTOS DE NUEVO! –Gritó Chico Bestia y antes de que un grito de celebración saliera de sus labios lo cubrió con sus poderes y le dio una mala mirada –lo siento –dijo cuando Raven ya había quitado la mordaza de su boca –iré a ver si siguen dormidos –se ofreció voluntariamente y se fue del lugar para ver a sus hijos.

Minutos después Raven lo siguió, porque el Chico Bestia era un niño más. Los tres que quedaron soltaron a reír al instante.

-Toma –le dijo Cyborg a Robin entregándole un celular, muy parecido al que había visto que Kori, bueno Starfire andaba un comunicador sería muy obvio pero con eso nos puedes contactar, es una copia de repuesto en caso de que Star perdiera el suyo o algo así. Los números están dentro, llámanos si te enteras de algo. No deberías tardar en regresar, X dice que ya va para la mansión y tendrás que dar un par de explicaciones sobre la niña –dice levantándose y dándole un último espacio a Robin y Starfire.

Starfire lo acompaña a la entrada, ambos se detienen cuando están frente al auto de Robin -¿qué vas a decirle? –pregunta Starfire preocupada por él.

-Tengo un par de ideas, tranquila –responde Robin corta la distancia una vez más y atrapa sus labios en un beso. Él no quiere irse y ella no quiere que se vaya, no cuando recién se acaban de encontrar a sí mismos –a Dick le gustaría ver a Kori, te llamaré pronto.

Starfire asiente y recibiendo un último beso en los labios observa como el auto se marcha lejos de allí.

_**y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO? les prometo que aunque Robin ya sabe la verad los proximos capitulos van a estar uno mas divertido e interesante que el otro...espero con ansias todos los reviews!**_


	8. Sospechas

Suposiciones

_La oscuridad la invadía a su alrededor, un leve zumbido se escuchaba, lejano, tan lejano, solamente como para recordarse de que no estaba en la nada, sino que una nave espacial. Se sentía adolorida, cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo gritaba con dolor. Temerosa y con las muy pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Starfire alzó una mano, una starbolt verde se materializó frente a ella, iluminando la completamente vacía habitación en la que se encontraba. Lo único que había en aquella habitación era una horrorosa imitación a cama en la que ella estaba sentada. Lanzó su starbolt contra la pared y esta rebotó hasta regresar hasta ella, lo intentó todo, pero las paredes de aquel lugar no cedieron, ella ya no tenía esperanza alguna, nadie, pero nadie sabía donde y con quien estaba, estaba perdida. Sus piernas se recogieron y se abrazó a si misma, estaba totalmente oscuro y lo peor era que estaba sola, no podía ver nada peor que eso._

_Y lo peor era que se equivocaba, si le esperaba algo peor que eso. No supo cuando exactamente, pero de la nada una puerta se abrió, dejando que entrara algo de claridad a la habitación, dañando sus ojos que estaban más acostumbrados a la oscuridad de su prisión. Starfire se alzó, no iba a dejar que la tuvieran en su poder tan fácilmente, movió sus manos hacia los lados y una starbolt apareció en la palma de sus manos. Aquel horrible ser que la había tenido prisionera cuando a penas era una joven sonrió con malicia, sacó un cristal blanco justo en el momento en que Starfire disparaba contra él, excepto que el cristal lo absorbió, comenzando a tomar un color verdoso, justo como su starbolt. Y tan rápido como para no darle tiempo de reaccionar, el cristal se tornó más verde aun y ella cayó con pesadez al suelo, golpeando su rostro en la orilla de la cama. Un pequeño hilo de sangre se desprendió de su ceja izquierda, rodando hasta que llegó a sus labios, cuando su sentido la probó su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, en muy raras situaciones una Tamaran sangraba y cuando lo hacia, era suficiente como para preocuparse por su propia seguridad._

_Una mano verde y pegajosa tomó su rostro, alzándolo para ver la horrenda cara de su captor. Indefensa y sin ninguna habilidad para mover un solo músculo, Starfire fue alzada de una sola vez, siendo arrojada contra aquello que parecía ser una cama. Sus ojos se volvieron de un verde intenso, aun no iba a dejar que fuera una prisionera tan sencillamente, ella aun no se podía rendir. Un gruñido fue lo último que escuchó, cuando sintió el más horrible dolor en su hombro derecho, el cristal que antes había absorbido sus starbolts ahora estaba clavado en su piel. Un grito de sufrimiento y de dolor salió de sus labios, sintió como las mismas manos horrendas tocaban cada parte de su piel, pero en ese momento ya el dolor era tan grande y la única suerte que tuvo fue, que perdió la conciencia antes de darse cuenta de todas las horribles cosas que le habían hecho._

Con un grito tan horroroso como el de su sueño Starfire se despertó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Cyborg estaba en la puerta de su habitación, o lo que quedaba de la puerta pues aparentemente la había derrumbado con una starbolt mientras dormía.

-Star…-llamó Cyborg con cuidado -¿Te encuentras bien? –Starfire asintió como respuesta, tomando aire para tratar de tranquilizarse. El rostro de Cyborg era de increíble sorpresa y de inmediato Stafire entendió porqué, sin el anillo en su dedo y todo el maquillaje que solía ponerse antes de que sus amigos la vieran ahora estaba totalmente expuesta. Cada marca en su piel que le recordaba la esclavitud que había sobrevivido era mucho más evidente, cada moretón, cada golpe, cada rasguño.

-Lo siento –murmuró con voz débil, refiriéndose a la puerta que ya estaba en el suelo.

Cyborg sonrió y se inclinó para tomar la puerta y levantarla con una mano –la arreglaré luego –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¿Estás segura de que estás bien? –el mitad metal mitad humano no iba a forzarla, si hasta todo ese momento había mantenido eso en secreto era porque quería olvidarlo, y en eso, Cyborg no la culpaba.

Una vez más Starfire asintió con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa que Cyborg le devolvió y la dejó sola, antes de que el momento pudiera convertirse en algo incómodo. Starfire soltó un suspiro y puso su rostro entre sus manos, su cabello cayó a sus lados ocultando las lágrimas que salían ya incontrolables de su rostro. Débiles sollozos salían de ella de vez en cuando, la única señal que se le podía dar de que ella estaba llorando. Hace mucho que no recordaba esas cosas, hace mucho que no tenía esas pesadillas de todos esos horribles días que sufrió capturada. X la había ayudado, a encontrar una forma de canalizar toda esa ansiedad que tenía por ver a sus amigos y olvidar todos esos días, y luego estar de nuevo entre ellos la hizo sentir mucho mejor que antes. Lo curioso es que aun dolía, todos esos lugares en donde ese cristal había sido enterrado en su piel. Se encontró a si misma preguntándose si algún día olvidaría todo aquel horrible dolor, si algún día todas esas marcas se borrarían de su piel.

-Chocolates –le dijo una voz suave frente a ella, que la asustó un poco pues no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Eliza en la habitación, solo la de Cyborg, pero su amigo ya se había marchado. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y levantó la mirada para ver a la joven pelinegra frente a ella –creo que las cosas dulces te ayudan a olvidar los momentos horribles –se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a ella y de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó una pequeña barra de chocolate –Cyborg me consiguió unos hace unos días, estoy segura que te ayudará a olvidar lo que te hicieron. -Starfire arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que alguien se diera cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido, y no lo sabe porque exactamente. Ni siquiera quería que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, quizás porque ella misma lamenta el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo, hasta ese momento su secreto estaba a salvo con X, quién la había visto en un peor estado cuando la rescató, y Raven que sentía todo ese dolor cuando Starfire ya no aguantaba más.

Starfire bajó la mirada, sin querer con sus manos y el mismo incómodo dolor que había tenido en su sueño había desgarrado el hombro de su camisa–Gracias –dijo Starfire tomando el chocolate que ella le había ofrecido.

-¿Fue Bruno también? –Preguntó con un tanto de timidez Eliza –el que te ha hecho eso. –Starfire asiente, no es que realmente quiere explicarse todo lo que ha vivido, así que es mucho más fácil decir que Batman tiene la culpa directamente –yo creo que algún día, todo se olvidará –le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa positiva.

Starfire le sonrió de regreso, solo que con una sonrisa realmente forzada –eso es algo complicado de decir –con un leve impulso en el colchón Starfire flota hasta que está cerca de donde debería estar la puerta de su habitación –yo no soy humana, hay muchas cosas que no son iguales para mí –y de repente sonrío con enormidad, muy a su estilo, respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos por tan solo unos segundos –pan queques –dijo casi en un suspiro –los pan queques de Cyborg son un desayuno glorioso, ¿Los has probado? –Eliza negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie –entonces hay que ir antes de que se confundan con los de Tofu del Chico Bestia.

Siguió a Eliza por el camino hacia la cocina, donde Cyborg terminaba de preparar pan queques para todos, Starfire observa como Eliza se sienta en el desayunador y se sonríe con Cyborg mientras este le sirve comida. Starfire se recuesta contra uno de las pocas ventanas de la nueva guarida titán, siente el frío tacto del vidrio en su piel y la calidez de los rayos del sol que se cuelan y penetran en su piel, lo necesita, necesita la luz solar con urgencia, después de tanto tiempo encerrada en la oscuridad ahora sus poderes y ella misma es mucho más dependiente de la luz ahora, quizás por eso está teniendo esas pesadillas, porque necesita salir un poco más de lo que ha hecho últimamente. Cierra los ojos y deja que los pocos rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana la penetren por completo. Abre los ojos y suelta un suspiro, Raven está a su lado, con una de esas extrañas medias sonrisas en sus labios. Starfire la ve sorber un poco de su taza de té, dirige la mirada hacia lo que su amiga está viendo y ahora entiende porque aun conserva esa sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Crees que Robin sea celoso? –le pregunta en un susurro para que Cyborg y Eliza no lo escuchen en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Starfire suelta una pequeña risita –no lo creo Raven, lo sé.

Raven toma otro sorbo más mientras las dos observan a Cyborg y Eliza desayunar juntos, a ambas les alegra ver a Cyborg así, hace mucho que no sonreía de esa manera, no desde que una abeja le pinchó el corazón. Raven se vuelve a ver a Starfire una vez más, da el último sorbo a su taza y esta vez su sonrisa si desaparece –ya no soy la única que lo está sintiendo Star, tienes que salir, es un buen momento para decirle a Robin también. Ambas lo conocemos, no le gustará que no le cuentes que fue lo que sucedió.

Starfire guardó silencio por varios momentos, si había alguien entre todos que no necesitaba contarle que era lo que había sucedido para saber que le estaba afectando era Raven, ambas compartían esa conexión después de todo, así que Starfire no tiene porqué dudar que Raven debe de estar preocupada por toda esa tensión que ella misma ha tenido los últimos días. Y tiene razón, si no le cuenta a Robin de sus pesadillas y lo demás, puede enojarse tanto que incluso tiraría todo el plan a la borda. Aunque claro, no es como si hayan hecho algún avance ya, lo han intentado de todo y aun no encuentran pruebas exactas de porqué Batman tenía a Eliza encerrada, o porque nunca le dijo a Robin que ella aun vivía. Raven usó sus poderes para hacer flotar el celular que Cyborg se ha hecho por si acaso, después de que le dieran una copia a Robin, el aparato flota hasta estar frente a Starfire y que este cayera en sus manos. Con una última débil sonrisa, Raven se alejó de Starfire y se unió a los demás en el desayuno, justo en el momento en el que Chico Bestia llegaba con Alex y Arahella.

Starfire marcó el número correcto, lo lleva hasta su oreja y escucha el sonido del celular hasta que la voz de Robin le contesta al otro extremo – me esperas un momento –Starfire puede escuchar como al otro extremo Robin se excusa con su mentor y la voz de Bruno lo deja irse de donde sea que esté a un lugar donde pueda hablar a solas -¿Qué sucede Cy? ¿Encontraste algo nuevo?

-Robin, necesito verte –dijo Starfire en voz suplicante, es muy obvio que solo con el sonido de su voz Robin puede identificar que la persona al otro lado del teléfono no es Cyborg.

-Sta….Kori, ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó con cautela, quizás lo escuchaban quizás no, pero lo que Starfire si sabía era que se había preocupado por ella.

-Si –respondió Starfire sin saber exactamente que más poder contestarle, pero es que no podía explicarle nada por el teléfono.

Hubo un silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero en el que ambos sabían que aun mantenían la línea abierta, que aun se esperaba una respuesta. El cerebro de Robin parece correr, con millones de ideas en la cabeza y tratando a la vez de buscar el culpable del malestar de su preciada alienígena –saldré en este momento, estaré en tú casa lo más rápido que puedo.

Starfire cerró el celular y con una última mirada a Raven se colocó el anillo en su dedo y salió de la guarida titán.

/…/

* * *

La primera mirada que Robin tenía de Starfire desde hace alguna semana lo dejó sin aliento, entró a la abandonada casa done supuestamente Kori Anders vivía, subió las escaleras hasta que llegó a un enorme pasillo y allí fue cuando la vio. Sentada en el marco de una ventana, con la brisa fresca de la mañana entrando y moviendo su larga cabellera pelirroja, tenía los ojos cerrados y aunque era en teoría Kori Anders quién estaba allí, Robin no pudo evitar esas sensaciones que Starfire hacia dentro de él. Se acercó hasta ella con lentitud, vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados y tomó su mano en la de él, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Starfire contra aquel tacto, abrió los ojos y se movió con lentitud para hacerle frente a Robin. Él se concentró por unos segundos en la mano que tenía el anillo, quería ver a Starfire, no a Kori, pero la mano de Starfire se cerró con fuerza una vez que ella entendió que le quitaría el anillo del dedo.

Robin frunció el ceño, Starfire lo miró asustada, Raven tenía razón, era el momento de enseñarle a Robin que era lo que había pasado, a él más que a nadie, pero aunque ese fuera el momento no significa que la tamaraniana no tenía miedo. De la nada sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, confundiendo aun más Robin –Star… -llamó con voz suave y ronca a la vez.

Starfire no dijo nada, bajó la mirada y una vez más su larga cabellera cubrió su rostro. Fue ella quién deslizó el anillo fuera de su dedo con lentitud, pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada para ver a Robin.

Robin por su lado en un principio no estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba pasando, pero una mirada más a ella con lentitud se dio cuenta de porque ella estaba así. Vestida con un pantalón ajustado y un top muy parecido al que solía usar antes le dio una buena visión de lo que ella temía. No pudo evitarlo de verdad, la sorpresa fue demasiado grande, nunca, ni combatiendo todos los criminales posibles había visto que Starfire se lastimara así de laguna manera. Se sintió aun más confundido, aun no entendía como es que la persona que en determinados momentos había considerado como su padre había mandado a la persona que amaba por tanta tortura. La rabia lo invadió en ese momento, porque quién sea que se haya atrevido a tocar a Starfire de alguna manera se las vería con él, porque él debió haberla buscado más y quizás ella no estaría así de lastimada. Apretó los puños con fuerza sintiéndose impotente, a la vez se juró a si mismo de que nadie volvería a hacerle daño a Star, al menos no si él tenía fuerzas para pelear por ella. Y de repente todos esos pensamientos de venganza se esfumaron, porque vio caer una lágrima desde el rostro de Starfire hasta caer en su mano, donde antes estaba el anillo. Robin recortó la distancia entre ellos una vez más, con una de sus manos tomó la barbilla de Starfire y levantó su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. Sus verdes esmeraldas lo miraban cristalizados, Robin corrió su pulgar por las mejillas de Starfire, presionó su rostro contra el de ella, frente a frente. Starfire lo miraba asustada, sin poder de verdad mantenerle la mirada, se encogió ante el y dejó que Robin la abrazara con fuerza.

-Te ves hermosa, Star –admitió Robin y eso no lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor, de verdad ante sus ojos la alienígena siempre lograba asombrarlo. El efecto que tenía los rayos del sol contra su piel era increíble, parecía que cada herida que ella tenía lentamente comenzaba a sanarse y su delicada piel blanca brillaba con intensidad. Recordó cada mañana y tarde que pasó en compañía de Starfire en la terraza de su antigua Torre titán, cuando se sentaban juntos y él se sentaba a explicarle millones de costumbres humanas, y ella solo sonreía fascinada con cada relato. Se preguntó porque Raven no había ayudado a Starfire a curarse con sus poderes, haciendo memoria recordó lo que Starfire le había dicho sobre el cristal, quizás sus heridas necesitaban algo más que los hechizos curativos de Raven.

Dos años habían pasado o quizás algo más desde que Robin y Starfire compartieran un momento de real intimidad. Ese día ambos realmente sintieron que estaban juntos de nuevo, en una de las habitaciones de aquella abandonada mansión, que a simple vista no parecía tan abandonada, pues realmente estaba bien amueblada. Con la luz del sol colándose por una gigantesca ventana, fue que Robin recorrió cada herida que Starfire tenía en su cuerpo, dejándose fascinar por el efecto de los rayos del sol en cada curva de su piel. Fue donde Starfire recordó cuan afortunada era, de lograr que un terrícola como él aun se fijara en ella. Antes de que diera el medio día, ambos dormían disfrutando la compañía del otro.

/…../

* * *

Robin estaba tratando de calmarse, acomodaba la corbata una y otra vez incómodo, quizás estuviera más cómodo si Starfire llegara de una buena vez. No es que le gustaran del todo las fiestas que tenía que asistir con Bruno, pero si en perspectiva tenía un buen pretexto para poder tener a Starfire en sus brazos mientras bailaba con ella entonces quizás la idea de la fiesta no era tan mala. El problema es que Starfire no aparecía aun y él ya la necesitaba, después del día que habían pasado juntos ahora sentía la necesidad de tenerla más cerca, algo que lo ponía mucho más incómodo.

Y de repente, cuando estaba a punto de buscar algo con que tranquilizarse, la vio, en la entrada del salón de la mansión, de la mano de quién ahora sabía que era X, sonriendo como siempre. No puedo evitar ver que todos los invitados se giraban a verla a ella, a admirarla, y eso junto a la bien aferrada mano que le tenía a X, era más que suficiente para hacer que el fuego de los celos creciera en Robin involuntariamente. Con una sonrisa casi burlona X se detuvo frente a él, aun sosteniendo la mano de Starfire, Robin tenía ganas de arrancarle cada miembro a X y hacer entender que esa tamaraniana que tenía en frente era solo de él. No era lo mismo saber que X era uno de los hermanos Anders a saber que era alguien que solía tratar de coquetear con Starfire. Con una sola mirada X le entregó la mano de Starfire y asintiendo con la cabeza dejó a la pareja por su cuenta.

Starfire dejó un casto beso en la mejilla de Robin, que hizo que desapareciera ese rostro serio y que se relajara a su lado, con una mano en su cintura indicando posesión Robin condujo a Starfire hacia la pista de baile, donde ya varias parejas bailaban al son de la música. No es que a él le gustaba bailar, pero si podía admitir que desde que bailó con Starfire en aquel baile de graduación había cambiado de opinión sobre el baile. Seguro que esa noche sabía que tenía la dama más hermosa como compañía. Sintió extraño, cuando desde lejos Bruno le dio una mirada subjetiva mientras bailaba con Starfire, eso lo confundió de verdad. ¿Cómo es que se interesa de alguna manera por su felicidad con alguien más si mandó a Starfire al infierno? Batman o Bruno, lo confundían cada vez más, por esas razones dejó Ciudad Gótica hace mucho, curiosamente después de creer perderlo todo regresó justo a ese mismo lugar que tanto había odiado.

-Robin, ¿Hay algo que te perturba? –le pregunta Starfire moviendo su rostro hacia un lado, como tratando de leer los pensamientos de Robin.

-No me gustan las fiestas, Star –responde y eso no es del todo una mentira.

Aun así Starfire lo conoce tan bien como él se conoce a sí mismo, podrían haber estado mucho tiempo alejados de si mismos pero ella aun lo entiende a la perfección, ella se ha sentido un tanto culpable por ponerlo en aquella situación, odiar a un el hombre que le brindó un hogar por tantos años, aunque este le mintiera, al menos a Starfire no le podía ocultar que todo aquello le dolía. Soltó la mano que él le tenía sujeta mientras bailaban y la llevó directamente a su rostro, para darle una suave caricia. Robin cerró los ojos ante el delicioso tacto, a gusto colocó ambas manos en la cintura de Starfire apretándola más contra él –no deberías de tratar de ocultarme que de verdad hay algo que te molesta, Robin. No funciona así conmigo.

Robin sonríe y abre los ojos para ver dos hermosos ojos verdes mirarlo con preocupación –no es nada Star, solo estaba pensando en todo –responde al fin con la sinceridad que es debida, Starfire le sonríe aun más y acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de Robin. Él mira a su alrededor y al ver que están recibiendo muy poca atención se atreve a dejar un beso en el cuello de Starfire, que su escote muy generoso le ha permitido ver y recordar demasiado de la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Se detiene solo unos segundos para oler con detenimiento el delicioso olor que la piel de Starfire emana, luego toma su mano entre la suya y le susurra al oído –es hora Star.

Starfire asiente y se deja conducir por Robin fuera de la fiesta, afortunadamente sin que nadie note la desaparición de los dos titanes. Sin soltar la mano de Robin, Starfire lo sigue hasta donde ella misma sabe está la entrada de la baticueva. Hasta allí Robin suelta la mano de Starfire y ella le entrega un pequeño dispositivo que Cyborg le dio antes de salir de la guarida titán. Mientras Robin abre la puerta con rapidez, ella saca el pequeño micrófono que una vez utilizó para que Cyborg la guiara y entrara en el sistema de Bruno Diaz, con rapidez lo coloca en su oreja y antes de que escuche la voz de Cyborg al otro extremo, Robin ya la ha tomado de la mano y la jala hacia dentro de la baticueva, cerrando la entrada secreta tras ellos.

Robin toma el puesto en una enorme silla frente al computador central de la baticueva, Starfire le coloca el micrófono a él con ciudado, para que este reciba instrucciones de Cyborg sobre como conectar el dispositivo.

-Listo Cyborg –dijo Robin seriamente una vez que ha terminado y puede ver que todos los archivos, absolutamente todos están siendo trasladados hacia la computadora de Cyborg.

Starfire se inclina un poco para estar junto al oído de Robin y poder escuchar lo que Cyborg le está diciendo –listo viejo, ya puedes dejar todo como estaba, no habrá rastro de nada.

Robin asiente y Starfire flota para darle espacio y que cierre el computador tal y como estaba antes, ve a Robin sacarse el micrófono de la oreja y que la toma de la mano con premura –Tendremos compañía muy pronto, X lo está distrayendo.

Starfire asiente, una vez más se deja conducir por Robin fuera de la baticueva, que logra abrirla y cerrarla con rapidez, la puerta de metal desaparece y solo un librero queda en su lugar. Aun de la mano Robin trata de llevarla fuera del estudio, puede pensar en excusas más creíbles si los encuentra a los dos fuera de la fiesta en un pasillo que justamente en ese estudio, pero justo cuando va a abrir la puerta del estudio escucha los pasos de alguien justo del otro lado. Starfire lo mira asustada, Robin se tarda tan solo unos segundos en encontrarle solución a su problema, jala a Starfire con fuerza hacia uno de los sillones más cercanos, tanto que ella casi suelta un gritillo de susto. Con una sola mirada hacia la puerta, cuando ve que la manija está por abrirse Robin está seguro de que ya no tiene alguna otra escapatoria, toma el rostro de Starfire y ella entiende que es lo que ha planeado, ambos se acercan justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abre, ambos terminan la distancia y sus labios se funden en un beso.

Es uno de los besos más extraños que Robin y Starfire han compartido, porque de verdad no están acostumbrados a besarse mientras hay alguien más presente. Se separan en el momento en el que escuchan que alguien se aclara la garganta. Starfire siente sus mejillas arder, pero a la vez no se siente tan intimidada por la mirada de Bruno sobre ellos, el brazo que Robin tiene enrollado en su cintura le da como más seguridad en si misma.

-Lo siento Bruno –dice Robin cordialmente mientras toma la mano a Starfire –espero no haberte incomodado.

Bruno Díaz les da a ambos una media sonrisa –en lo absoluto Dick, solo vine por algo que dejé olvidado –dijo tomando un papel y metiéndolo a la bolsa de su saco –perdóneme a mí por haberlos interrumpido.

Robin se pone en pie y Starfire lo imita –en realidad creo que sería conveniente que acompañara a Kori a su hogar, si es que eso no te molesta.

-En lo absoluto –respondió Bruno y se giró a ver a Starfire directamente –como siempre es un placer señorita Anders.

Starfire logra sonreírle, antes de que Robin la jale de la mano una vez más y la saque del pasillo, de reojo puede ver que Bruno los sigue de cerca, al menos les ha creído de que realmente se estaban besando en ese estudio, eso hace que ella se sonroje aun más. Ve como el millonario ingresa de nuevo a la fiesta y Robin la conduce una vez más a la cochera, donde el mismo auto negro los espera.

El chico maravilla quizás se sienta algo ansioso por saber que es lo que Cyborg ha descubierto, ese dispositivo era su último recurso, si no encontraban nada con eso era porque realmente algo extraño estaba sucediendo allí. Maneja a toda velocidad, a Starfire no le importa de verdad, es más ella se siente un poco curiosa también. Una vez en la guarida se sorprenden de ver a todos reunidos, la adrenalina fluye en las venas de Robin, al fin algo que indique quien es el culpable de verdad de todo aquello, al fin algo con que pueda cobrar todo lo que le han hecho a Starfire, todo lo que le han hecho a él y a su hermana, a su familia. Ninguno de los titanes se extraña al ver llegar a Robin y Starfire de la mano, para Eliza sin embargo esa es una noticia nueva, aunque no le incómoda y de hecho de alguna manera lo presentía.

-¿Has encontrado algo, amigo Cyborg? –preguntó Starfire ansiosa.

Cyborg mira a Robin con detenimiento –viejo, creo que nos equivocamos, no creo que Batman sea el culpable.

**_IMPORTANTE: agradeciendo lo garndiosos que han sido todos dejandome tantos reviews en esta historia hoy tengo un premio, los primeros cinco lectores que me dejen un review pueden preguntar, pedir lo qu sea referente a la historia, si quieren que algo suceda, si quieren saber algo que va a suceder antes que los demas, si quieren ver alguna escena en particular. Pidan y yo prometo actualizar pronto cumpliendo todos sus deseos._**

**_Besos y hasta la proxima!  
_**


	9. Culpa

**_Culpa._**

El silencio invadió a las seis personas en la sala en ese momento, Starfire soltó su mano de la de Robin. Todos en ese momento pensaban quien podía ser el culpable si Batman no lo era, pero Starfire pensaba diferente, ella había puesto a Robin en contra de su mentor, ella había hecho que Robin odiara al hombre que considera su padre. De pronto sintió que ya no debía estar con Robin, no después del daño que ya había ocasionado, retrocedió dos pasos inconscientemente. ¡Qué tonta había sido!

Robin por otro lado se sentía aliviado, mucho tiempo había pasado pensando en el porqué Bruno haría eso, cada criminal que él había atrapado tenía motivos para hacer cada cosa, pero él aun no lograba entender el motivo de Bruno.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó al fin Chico Bestia, siendo el primero en atreverse a hablar.

Ante el silencio de todos los confundidos titanes fue Raven quien salvó la situación, con voz calmada les dijo -quizás sea prudente pensar en esto luego, no vamos a hacer nada estando aquí de pie solo porque sí, y Robin tiene que volver a una fiesta.

Robin hizo una mueca de disgusto, preferiría no tener que regresar a esa fiesta, mucho menos ahora que tenía la cabeza tan llena de ideas. Miró a su hermana y compartió una leve sonrisa con ella, luego a cada uno de sus compañeros titanes, hasta que su mirada llegó hasta Starfire. Su tamaraniana miraba al suelo fijamente, como si hubiera sentido la mirada de Robin sobre ella, Starfire levantó la mirada para verlo. Robin supo que algo no estaba bien, en un principio lo creyó perfecto, así podía quedarse con ella y evitar esa estúpida fiesta. Quizás Starfire solo estaba pensando mucho en todo lo que había sucedido y en el cambio tan repentino de sospechoso, rechinando los dientes Robin supo que lo mejor era marcharse, si algo andaba mal ella se lo diría. Aun así miró a Raven como pidiéndole que cuidara de Starfire si fuera necesario, y con eso se fue de la guarida titán.

...

* * *

Starfire movió los pies como una chiquilla mientras estaba sentada en el barandal de la gigantesca ventana de su supuesta casa, o mejor dicho la mansión Anders. El sol se ponía frente a ella y los últimos rayos del sol le daban de lleno, el naranja mezclándose con su blanca piel y el rojizo de sus cabellos, que se movía cuando el aire se colaba por la ventana. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad mientras que con curiosidad escaneaban las formas que las nubes tomaban en el cielo. Una sonrisa simple estaba en sus labios, había llegado allí con las intensiones de huir de todos esos sentimientos encontrados que tenía. Aun no sabía exactamente que hacer o decirle a Robin sobre los nuevos descubrimientos, ni tampoco ninguno de los titanes había hecho progreso alguno. Y allí estaba ella, recibiendo un poco de sanación física ya que mentalmente era un completo desorden. Mientras tres días transcurrían increíblemente despacio, Starfire había decidido que su mejor opción en ese momento era permanecer lejos de la guarida de los titanes. En primera porque tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas y no quería tener a Raven en un consistente estado nervioso por su culpa. Y luego porque quería que sus heridas sanaran de una vez por todas y los rayos solares eran de gran ayuda, allí podía ser Starfire y tomar el sol sin que nadie la vea. Al menos había logrado eso, porque muchos moretones habían disminuido su horrible color, y poco a poco su piel comenzaba a ser la de antes.

Red X pasaba por allí cuando sonrió al ver a la tamaraniana sentada en el barandal, con gusto vio cuando Starfire deslizaba el anillo de su dedo y lo colocaba a un lado donde ella estaba sentada. La Starfire que estaba frente a él era millones de veces mejor que la que había rescatado de hace mucho tiempo. Aun así no necesitaba conocerla tanto como para saber que algo no estaba bien con ella, no después de verla contenta desde que regresó con los Titanes, además que ya llevaba mucho tiempo allí y no en la guarida. Se acercó hasta ella con lentitud, apoyó sus codos en el barandal y tomó en el anillo para empezar a verlo con curiosidad, como si nunca hubiera visto el artefacto antes. -¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó después de un buen rato -y el sol no es una excusa -se apresuró a decir dejándola a ella con la boca abierta antes de poder contestar.

Starfire abrió y cerró la boca ante la sonrisa divertida de X, él la miraba expectante y ella estaba indecisa, no había hablado con nadie sobre aquello que la molestaba. La verdad es que ese era uno de sus grandes temores desde antes de que decidiera regresar con sus amigos. ¿Qué pasaría si se equivocaba, si toda aquella hipótesis de Batman se arruinaba? Porque para ser sincera de lo único que ella tenía seguro es quienes habían sido sus agresores, lo demás era algo incierto. Aun así, X la había animado bajo toda costa, él en muchas ocasiones confiaba más en ella que ella misma. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Aun con sus demás amigos titanes, X, Robin y sus nuevos poderes ella ya no se sentía segura, tenía un cierto delirio de que pronto regresarían por ella y la harían prisionera tan fácil como la habían tomado ya una vez -nos equivocamos, como va a perdonarme eso, estoy segura que lo hizo odiar a alguien inocente

-¿Te dijo él que estaba enojado contigo? -preguntó X con extrañeza y rabia al mismo tiempo, pues sabía exactamente que Starfire se preocupaba por Robin. Starfire negó con la cabeza como respuesta -¿Has hablado con él? -una vez más Starfire le dio la misma respuesta, X soltó un suspiro de cansancio -Starfire ve a casa, estás haciendo todo mucho peor, estoy seguro de que él tiene sus razones para no hablarte. -le entregó el anillo a Starfire, pero ella lo miró indecisa, simplemente no podía creer todo solo porque si - ¡Vamos! Te llevaré yo mismo si es necesario -ordenó con tono fuerte -¡Largo de aquí! -le gritó mientras ella sonreía un tanto y obedecía las ordenes de su amigo.

* * *

Robin sentía algo que no le podía dar un nombre con totalidad y no estaba como para detenerse y analizarlo en ese momento. Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de los titanes, pero él estaba muy concentrado en buscar información por su cuenta. Regresa a guarida y Raven le cuenta que Starfire no se ha quedado allí las últimas noches y, que al igual que él no se ha comunicado con ellos. Le preocupa que ella no este, pero debe de admitir que le preocupa aun más que esté sola en esa enorme casa. Y cuando entra a la supuesta mansión Anders, siente furia, celos y sentimientos asesinos al ver a X tan tranquilo en aquel lugar. Su cerebro lo analizó con rapidez, X la tenía allí, él no la había rescatado, simplemente la había engañado para ganar su confianza, destruirlo a él y quedarse con Starfire.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó con urgencia, con suma desesperación, como para darle el beneficio de la duda por tan solo unos momentos, aunque juraba que no se hacía responsable de lo que podía hacer si no llegaba a una conclusión de donde estaba Starfire.

-Se acaba de ir -respondió X con mucha tranquilidad, se había esperado esa confrontación desde hace mucho, pero por Starfire no iba a buscarle pelea alguna a Robin.

A Robin la paciencia se le fue en ese momento -¿Donde la tienes? No me engañas la tienes escondida por aquí, conozco a Starfire, ella no se iría de la guarida sin hablarle a los demás -dijo todo muy rápido y listo para atacar si era necesario.

X se puso de pie lentamente, levantando sus manos para que él viera que no lo atacaría o se defendería en ese caso -estuvo aquí porque pensaba que estabas molesto con ella -esas palabras tranquilas frenaron un poco a Robin, pues este pensaba que X se defendería, su ceño se frunció al instante -conoces una parte de Starfire, pero no a la Starfire que destrozaron hace dos años.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Robin molesto, X no debería de saber más de Starfire que él.

-Lo que escuchaste -responde X bajando sus brazos y hablando en un tono casual -no tiene confianza alguna y si ha tenido el valor de luchar en algunas misiones con los titanes es realmente admirable, ella vive con el miedo de que pronto vendrán por ella una vez más. No lo dice pero si pasaras más de una hora con ella lo notarías, la dañaste al dejarla sola estos dos días.

Robin estuvo de pie incrédulo por mucho tiempo, sin saber que hacer o decir, su cerebro registraba la nueva información y se sentía un reverendo idiota, como es que había jurado que nada malo le pasaría de nuevo a Starfire si era él quién la estaba dañando en ese momento. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, resuelto en ir a buscarla -¿Qué ganas con todo esto? -le preguntó a X aun sintiendo un tanto de desconfianza, él había querido conquistar a Starfire hace mucho tiempo.

X se encogió de hombros -ella es la única amiga que eh tenido en mucho tiempo, no necesito más excusa que esa.

Robin no dijo nada más, salió del lugar tan rápido como pudo, tenía que encontrar a Starfire, luego se preocuparía por descifrar o no a X.

Arabella soltó un grito de pura alegría cuando Starfire entró en la guarida titán, la pequeña tomó una de las manos de Starfire y jalándola hacia abajo la condujo hasta el que ahora era el salón de prácticas de los titanes. Suerte para Starfire que ella podía flotar, pues la fuerza de Arabella hubiera sido suficiente como para llevarla de arrastras hasta el lugar. Starfire flotó hasta lograr ponerse en pie correctamente, con una mano se quitó el cabello del rostro y miró con asombro a una sonriente Raven frente a ella. Raven rara vez sonreía tanto como Starfire la vio sonreír en ese momento, o quizás Raven si sonreía solo que en raras ocasiones dejaba que sus emociones fluyeran tanto como para que alguien más las viera.

-Mira mami, tía Star está de regreso -dijo Arabella con voz cantarina y dando brinquitos hasta estar de pie frente a su madre, tomar una de sus manos y acaparar toda la atención de Raven -¿Puedo enseñarle lo que puedo hacer?

Raven bajó hasta la altura de su pequeña, su capa serpenteó en el aire y de alguna manera cayó delicadamente cubriéndola a ella y a Arabella -pero tienes que calmarte o no lograrás hacer nada -dijo Raven en voz suave en el oído de su pequeña. Arabella respiraba con rapidez, se notaba que estaba demasiado emocionada para seguir las instrucciones de su madre con rapidez. Y entonces Starfire lo vio, un brillo extraño y travieso en los ojos de la pequeña y como los labios de tanto madre como hija se movieron en perfecto acorde para susurra -Azarath Nitrion Zinthos.

Una pequeña pesa tirada en el suelo tomó una forma negra a su alrededor, flotó por unos segundos en el aire hasta que con un sonido sordo calló en el suelo. Quizás no por falta de capacidad, sino porque Arabella comenzó a saltar contenta el hecho de que ya podía dominar sus poderes. Starfire felicitó a su pequeña sobrina al momento en el que esta saltó a sus brazos, la tamaraniana la abrazó con la fuerza debida para no lastimarla -voy a decirle a papi y a tío Cy -anunció después de eso dando otro brinco de los brazos de Starfire y corriendo hacia la salida. Starfire lo vio en ese momento en los ojos de su amiga, una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad a la vez al ver a la pequeña Arabella hacer algo tan simple como aquella pequeña demostración de sus poderes, comparada con todas las cosas que Raven hacía. Pero era el primer logro y Starfire sabía lo que pasaba en la mente de Raven, que Arabella haría cosas mucho mayores que ella misma. Starfire le sonrió genuinamente a su amiga, era el más hermoso destino el que le había tocado a su amiga, y aunque ella una vez en sus sueños más locos pensó en algo así para ella, Starfire estaba feliz de que Raven lo tuviera. Ambas siguieron con la mirada el camino por donde Arabella se había ido corriendo, curiosamente la encontraron de pie, con el ceño fruncido mirando la puerta de metal frente a ella, con la concentración reflejada en su rostro. Pocos segundos después, Raven y Starfire lo escucharon -Azarath, Nitrion Zinthos -la puerta cedió y se abrió sin problema alguno, Arabella dio un brinco para ver a su madre y a su tía, les sonrió enormemente a ambas y la sonrisa se le fue devuelta con rapidez. Arabella da la vuelta y continúa su camino, chocando con Robin quién iba a entrar en ese momento cuando de improviso se le abrieron las puertas mágicamente y quién le habían dicho que allí podía encontrar a Starfire. Raven y Starfire vieron con una sonrisa a Arabella que, con demasiada alegría, explicó a Robin que podía controlar sus poderes, con la misma rapidez y energía con la que había tropezado con el Líder Titán.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -preguntó Robin un tanto confundido, haciendo que Raven y Starfire rieran en ese instante.

Raven se fue sonriente en ese momento, sin dar excusas pues entendía que ella realmente estaba demás allí. Robin se acercó a paso seguro, aunque aun no sabía que decir con exactitud, debería pedirle perdón por no haberla cuidado esos últimos días. ¿Qué hacer? Mantuvo su mirada fija en Starfire, vio que de repente la sonrisa en los labios se fue desvanecía lentamente.

-Robin ¿Sabías de Alex y Arabella antes de mi regreso? -preguntó Starfire mirando a Robin hasta el final, hasta que él estuvo de pie frente a ella.

Robin se encogió de hombros, no se sentía para nada orgulloso de la respuesta a esa pregunta -sabía que eran una pareja cuando me fui, vi a Raven una vez cuando estaba embaraza -alza una mano y aparta un mechón rojizo que había caído en su frente por la carrera que le hizo pasar Arabella, Starfire le sonrió ante el gesto, siente que se sonroja un tanto y mira hacia el suelo -fui a la mansión Anders, hablé con X -Starfire levantó la mirada asustada, sabía que X le había contado todo a Robin y eso la hacía sentirse mucho peor.

-Lo siento...-susurra Starfire mirando de nuevo hacia el suelo, sintió los brazos de Robin atraerla hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza.

Robin entendió que en ocasiones no debía decir nada hasta que fuera necesario, presionó sus labios contra el cabello de Starfire -nos engañó a todos Star, no tienes porque disculparte. -sin querer pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Starfire, que se perdieron mojando la camisa de Robin, o mejor dicho de Dick Greyson. Él la abrazó contra él por un buen rato, sintiendo la culpa en su interior por haberla llevado hasta ese nivel, ella sintiendo pena por todo lo que había ocasionado. Fue hasta que Robin sintió que Starfire se hubo calmado, que pudo encontrar la forma de hablar una vez más -me voy a regresar Star, no puedo seguir siendo Dick Greyson.

Starfire levantó el rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos y sonriendo una vez más -¡Pero tú eres Dick Greyson!

-Si, pero Starfire difícilmente podría estar con Dick -le dijo Robin sintiéndose tan solo un poco mejor al verla a ella sonreír una vez más, Starfire era una persona alegre, no tenía razón alguna para llorar o dejar de sonreír, al menos antes no tenía razón alguna pata hacerlo. X tenía razón, Starfire ya no era la misma, incluso parecía que la hubieran dividido en dos -creo que podemos seguir investigando sin que yo esté en la mansión y...-las palabras de Robin se quedaron a la mitad, cuando Starfire saltó sobre él, enrollando sus brazos en su cuello. Robin da dos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de mantener el equilibrio pues ella había olvidado medir sus fuerzas -Star...-llama él sintiéndose sin aire por unos momentos, ella lo suelta y se sonroja al mismo tiempo. Robin aprovecha y la besa en los labios en ese instante, toma la mano de Starfire y ambos salen de allí juntos.

* * *

Cyborg siempre encontraba millones de formas de poder trabajar en su auto T y era simplemente necesario hacerle una buena revisión después de una batalla. Caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de un bocadillo después de su trabajo, aun sonriendo pues a medio camino se había encontrado con Arabella y le había enseñado su progreso con sus poderes. Comenzó a prepararse un emparedado, mientras era observaba de reojo a Eliza, que había estado ojeteando el periódico en el desayunador. Parecía que estaba aburrida, deteniendo su mentón con la palma de su mano, haciendo una mueca de disgusto cada vez que veía algo que no le gustaba. Por unos momentos Cyborg creyó quedársele viendo, hasta que recobró compostura y agradeció internamente que ella no lo haya notado. Desde hace muchísimo tiempo que Cyborg no se había fijado en alguien más, Abeja había sido o al menos eso pensaba él, la persona quien al fin lo entendería. Aunque al final terminó siendo solo un error, que sus personalidades fueran afines no significaba que los dos debían de estar juntos, porque al final fue todo un desastre. Él necesitaba alguien que quisiera al hombre dentro del robot, no al héroe. De todas formas esas eran tonterías, Eliza era alguien normal, no tenía razón alguna para fijarse en alguien como él.

Elizabeth Greyson sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba cuando vio que Cyborg se acercaba. Porque estaba experimentando un montón de nuevas sensaciones que ni ella, nunca había experimentado. Siempre había estado encerrada en ese horrible lugar y aunque Cyborg no se pareciera a ninguno de los estrafalarios y apuestos galanes que se había imaginado que llegarían a sacarla de aquel lugar, si lograba causarle emociones que, si ella no estaba equivocada, la hacían sentirse atraída a él de alguna forma. Pero no era tan simple como se lo imaginaba, porque para ella el gran Cyborg nunca se molestaría en admirar a alguien tan común como ella, una simple humana sin nada en especial.

-¿Aburrida? -preguntó Cyborg tratando de sonar casual, mientras que una vez que había sacado todo lo necesario para su emparedado. Eliza asiente soltando un suspiro y los dos sonríen -bueno es que depende de que te guste hacer -dijo siguiendo la conversación y mirándola por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando -notaras que aunque hacemos mucho todo juntos cada quien tiene sus actividades por aparte, Raven lee, quién sabe qué cosas hará el Chico Bestia además de jugar videojuegos -Eliza ríe y Cyborg se siente a gusto por haberlo logrado -Robin siempre entrenaba cuando vivía con nosotros, eran muy raras las ocasiones cuando Starfire lograba sacarlo del gimnasio. Starfire siempre busca algo que hacer para todos o descubre algo nuevo sobre los humanos que en su planeta lo desconocen -Eliza lo miraba con un tanto de asombro para ese entonces, aunque conocía a todos los titanes desconocía muchas cosas sobre ellos. Además de que le interesaba saber un poco más de su hermano. Starfire la intrigaba sobremanera, porque era simplemente hermosa y aun no terminaba de creer que ella no era de ese planeta. La envidiaba en cierta forma, porque es seguro de que alguien así era justamente hermosa para llamar la atención de Cyborg, no común como era ella. Después de todo Starfire era suficientemente hermosa como para tener a su hermano muy embobado, porque aunque él aun no le había mencionado nada ella no había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada como para no notarlo. Si eso era, necesitaba ser una belleza exótica para llamar la atención de Cyborg. Movió la cabeza cuando él no estaba mirando, para desviar todos esos pensamientos tontos de su cabeza para seguir escuchándolo -y yo...

-Tú trabajas en tú auto -terminó Eliza por él.

Cyborg desvió su mirada de su recién terminado emparedado para verla a ella, que le sonreía -si yo trabajo en mi auto -repitió Cyborg un tanto anonadado, como si el perfecto par de ojos azules que la miraban lo estuvieran hipnotizando -así que... ¿Qué te gusta hacer aquí? -preguntó aclarando un poco su garganta antes de quedar como embobado viéndola a ella.

Eliza se mordió el labio sin saber que responder con exactitud, es que nunca la habían dejado escoger que hacer como para decirle las cosas que le gustaban hacer -es que no sabría que decir -contestó con la mayor sinceridad posible.

Cyborg asintió, buscando en su mente una forma de animarla, pues él había causado que su humor cambiara -entonces deberías pensarlo y cuando tengas una idea podría ayudarte con eso.

-Gracias -dijo Eliza emocionada de poder hacer algo con Cyborg en un futuro.

Hubo un silencio un tanto extraño, aunque no del todo incómodo, pero para los dos allí presentes fue extraño quedarse allí de pie sin nada que decir, ni siquiera moverse, solo observarse el uno al otro, cada uno pensando millones de cosas distintas, millones de posibilidades de porque el otro no debería de tener interés alguno en ellos. Cuando el tiempo hubo pasado, no se sabe cuánto con exactitud, fue que los dos desviaron la mirada, no porque alguno de los dos lo hubiera querido, sino porque ya no estuvieron solos en la habitación, el resto de los habitantes de la casa llegaron queriendo celebrar con algo de pizza las mejoras de una futura titán.

* * *

-Viejo… ¿estás seguro? –preguntó Chico Bestia arrugando el entrecejo mientras la mirada de todos se concentraba en Robin. Después de la cena y que los dos pequeños se hubieron dormido fue que Robin les comentó a los demás su decisión de volver a vivir con ellos –no es que nos molesta que regreses –continuo el Chico Bestia ante el silencio de su líder –es genial viejo pero… ¿estás seguro?

Raven rodó los ojos y explicó mejor las palabras del Chico Bestia –Chico Bestia se refiere a la misión, no eres de los que abandona algo y mucho menos esto. ¿Estas seguro de que quieres regresar y arriesgar la misión?

-Hice mi investigación estos últimos días y creo que lo mejor será hablar con Batman sobre esto, vine a pedirles su opinión sobre ello –respondió Robin, todos los demás lo miraron sorprendidos, un tanto incrédulos de que esa fuera la mejor decisión a tomar. Robin estaba seguro que aunque le dijera o no a Batman él regresaría con los Titanes, por Starfire y por su propia salud mental, vivir la vida de Bruno Díaz no le gustaba, a él le gustaban las cosas más simples –hable con Alfred, quién podía ser más confiable en el asunto, Bruno Díaz es un pariente lejano mío, aparentemente mis padres estaban en contacto con él, si algo les hubiera pasado Eliza y yo hubiéramos quedado a su cuidado. ¿Estás seguro de que Batman nunca tuvo acceso a todos los archivos del hospital psiquiátrico en donde estaba Eliza? –preguntó mirando a Cyborg.

-Muy seguro –respondió Cyborg –lo único que ha visto es una nota de defunción, a Batman le hicieron creer que Eliza había muerto por alguna razón, esa misma persona me atrevería a decir que entró en los archivos de Batman como nosotros lo hicimos, logro que de alguna manera el Hospital creyera que Bruno Díaz le pagaba por Eliza y poder ocultar la correspondencia de la vista de Bruno. Incluso hay un lugar en donde está la tumba de ella al lado de tus padres. La persona que hizo esto pensó que de alguna manera Batman te haría su aprendiz y quizás planeo tomar algún tipo de venganza por allí.

Robin asintió, apretando los puños- aquí lo único que me preocupa es porque tenía a Arabella encerrada, si él no es el culpable entonces ¿Por qué aprisionarla? Es el único miedo que tengo para poder decirle algo, no quiero tener el riesgo a ninguno de los dos.

Hubo un silencio mientras todos pensaban en la difícil situación que tenían entre manos, Starfire deslizó una de sus manos para tomar una de las de Robin, que estaban tensas y podía ver como sus nudillos se tornaban de un color excesivamente blanco por la fuerza que les estaba dando, tomó la mano de Robin entre la suya y en unos momentos sintió que se relajaba tan solo un poco.

-Creo que deberías de decirle, aunque no debe de saber que lo sabes todo –dijo al fin Raven –no que Starfire está de regreso o en donde está la nueva guarida titán. Si alguien lo está manipulando entonces todos los demás estarán a salvo.

-Raven tiene razón –apoyó Starfire –todos estaremos a salvo aquí.

-Y sea quien sea no va a entrar aquí tan fácilmente –continuó Cyborg –la seguridad de la baticueva no es nada comparada a la de este lugar.

-Les patearíamos el trasero antes de que se diera cuenta –concluyó Chico Bestia haciendo sonreír a todos.

Robin asintió decidido, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y quería estar de regreso a la guarida lo más pronto posible. Se puso de pie y se despidió de sus amigos, buscando la salida él mismo en silencio y muy sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Robin…-llamó la voz de Starfire antes de que este pudiera subirse a su motocicleta negra, Robin dio media vuelta para verla a ella, flotar a centímetros del suelo, con la preocupación en sus ojos y las manos en la espalda –ten cuidado.

Robin le sonrió y con un –regresaré pronto, lo prometo –encendió la moto y se fue de allí.


	10. Robin y Dick

**_Estoy de regreso, creo que con este capitulo veran que la historia ya esta avanzando, no puedo decirles cuanto va a durar con exactitud, todo dependerá de como vayan surgiendo las cosas cuando las escriba._**

**_Estoy muy contenta con todos los reviews recibidos, muchas gracias y espero ver siempre sus opiniones y que vean que siempre las tomo en cuenta. Besos y abrazos a: , lonely broken heart, mistres 9 y luchy Rct (este capitulo es para ustedes)_**

**_Robin y Dick  
_**

Robin se sienta y empuja con su cuerpo la silla, sus ojos se concentran en el movimiento del fuego, que cruje en la chimenea frente a él. Escucha el sonido de la lluvia que cae con fuerza afuera, un par de relámpagos terminan de iluminar la habitación, dándole un aspecto tétrico a la sala de estar de la mansión Díaz. Mueve entre sus dedos una pequeña llave, toma aire y lo suelta en el momento en que aprieta los puños con fuerza. ¿A quién quería engañar? Aunque Bruno hubiera sido como su padre ese lugar no era para él, aunque Starfire no hubiera regresado ese no era su lugar. Él había crecido, de todas las formas posibles y ya no puede estar allí, porque él ya hizo su hogar en otro lado.

Una mano se posa en su hombro, mueve su cabeza y con la poca luz ve al viejo mayordomo a su lado. Es curioso, como Alfred siempre aparecía cuando él tenía algún tipo de problema sentimental que no podía resolver por su cuenta. Desde que era niño recuerda que Alfred estuvo allí cuando él pensaba que todo estaba perdido, cuando Bruno alentaba y Alfred lograba que todo se hiciera al final. Una débil sonrisa se apareció en el rostro del anciano, mirando al joven superhéroe con ternura, esperando que él le confiara en con el problema que tenía.

-Me voy Alfred -le dice Robin sin verlo, porque en parte lamentaba dejarlo a él, como si por ello lo fuera a abandonar para siempre. Lo cual es muy ilógico si cuando se fue la primera vez, con quién más tenía contacto era con Alfred.

Alfred coloca sus manos en la espalda, con tranquilidad camina varios pasos frente a Robin, como examinando los pocos adornos en la parte superior de la chimenea -es comprensible mi joven héroe -comentó y Robin notó que sonreía una vez más -siempre creyó que Dick Greyson era quién debía ocultar, que Robin era quién usted realmente es. Mi señor, usted es Dick y es Robin en una sola persona, el héroe y el joven son uno. Y me atrevería a decir que ella es la única que puede unirlos de verdad, entonces es comprensible que quiera irse -Robin sonríe de lado, por supuesto que Alfred sabe sus razones de cómo se siente, Robin se atreve a decir que mucho más de lo que él puede conocerse -pero por supuesto eso no es su problema, lo subestima mi joven Dick, no podrá declarar sus sentimientos en voz alta pero estoy seguro de que lo comprenderá.

-Alfred, ¿Él sabía? -preguntó Robin dejando de sonreír con las palabras de Alfred -¿Sabía por qué regresé? ¿Qué hay de mi hermana?

-Fue hace mucho mi señor, pero lo recuerdo bien -comenzó contando Alfred mirando a Robin directamente a los ojos -Alexander Greyson fue uno de los pocos amigos que Bruno Díaz tuvo en su infancia y un primo lejano y última familia también. La noche en que él y su esposa agonizaban en el hospital llegamos nosotros. Tenía que acompañarlo, mi señor Bruno no podía con dos niños a la vez, me atrevería a decir que a penas y podía con él mismo, no sabía que era una familia y los Greyson eran una.

-Te recuerdo, ese día en el hospital, vagamente -comentó Robin interrumpiendo el relato de Alfred, tenía edad suficiente como para recordarlo en ese momento, pero ese día siempre lo quiso olvidar -Recuerdo que Eliza vivió un tiempo aquí, pero Bruno nunca me dijo porque se fue.

-La pequeña lastimosamente vio lo mismo que usted, como sus dos padres eran acecinados -continuó Alfred - tenía pesadillas constantes, era muy pequeña y no tenía nada de la fuerza de voluntad que tenía usted joven Dick. No hubo más remedio, le buscamos ayuda psicológica y al final el lugar más recomendado fue donde la internaron. Siempre íbamos a verla, casi siempre con usted excepto cuando perdía mucho el control, no queríamos que usted saliera afectado. Y una mañana atendí una llamada, según el hospital había muerto de un ataque de ansiedad o algo muy similar. -Robin no dijo nada por varios momentos, su cerebro reaccionaba y rebuscaba recuerdos de esos momentos, los había reprimido pero ahora, con las palabras de Alfred las imágenes llegaban frescas y dolorosas a su cerebro una vez más. Al silencio de Robin, Alfred volvió a tomar la palabra -será sincero con usted, cuando sospechaban del Señor Bruno no pude evitar creerles, estuvo tanto tiempo solo que pensaba que su compañía lo haría sentir mejor. No se lo dijo pero sé que le hacía falta que no hubiera ningún Batman y Robin, ni Dick y Bruno. Pero de algo estoy seguro es que lo ama, explíquele porque se va y yo creo que con el tiempo él mismo podría ayudarlo a averiguar quién está ocasionando todo esto. La única razón por la que lo empujaba hacia la señorita Anders es porque usted parecía igual de feliz como antes.

Alfred no dijo nada más, no necesitaba decirlo después de todo lo que le había dicho a Robin en ese momento. Palmeó suavemente el hombro de Robin antes de dejarlo solo una vez más. Alfred era un hombre sabio, eso era lo que Robin opinaba de él, por lo tanto cuando este le daba un consejo, nunca dudaba de seguirlo. Con un impulso rápido tira las llaves de su motocicleta al aire, ganándolas a medio camino. Se levanta con los puños apretados, camino al estudio de Bruno Díaz, se va a liberar en ese momento, le va a decir a Bruno que se va, al menos eso por ahora. No piensa preguntarle demás hasta que esté bien seguro de que no es él. No sin arriesgar a Starfire, además de que aun no sabe cómo es que Arabella estaba encadenada en la baticueva.

Abre la puerta del despacho, pensando que esa misma noche saldrá de allí, no porque deteste estar en la mansión, sino porque ya no tolera estar más lejos de Starfire. Ya regresará por sus cosas luego. Bruno Díaz lo ve entrar con cautela, detectando el repentino cambio que la atmosfera tiene en el momento en el que Robin entra en la habitación.

-Me quiero mudar - dice de entrada porque no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer las cosas con más tacto y con Bruno eso era muy difícil.

Bruno asiente levemente con la cabeza -¿Puedo preguntar, en dónde?

-Con los titanes -respondió Robin sintiendo que se relajaba, hasta ese momento todo iba bien -me gustaba más la vida que llevaba antes, algo más simple. En mejores condiciones de la primera vez que me fui.

Bruno lo observa por varios momentos, le sorprende mucho a Robin cuando lo ve sonreír y tomar impulso para levantarse de su cómodo asiento -en verdad son mejores condiciones, te ves mejor -le ofrece su mano y Robin no duda en tomarla -siéntete libre de irte cuando lo desees, este no es tu empleo, es tu casa. Solo espero que estés seguro de tus acciones.

-Lo estoy -aseguró de inmediato Robin, metiendo las manos en su pantalón y sintiendo las llaves una vez más -si me necesitas llámame -dice a forma de despedida y es suficiente para que salga del lugar de forma tranquila.

La adrenalina corre por su cuerpo, lo siente en sus venas, acelera a fondo y siente en ese momento que vuela en su motocicleta negra, que en la noche se pierde como una simple sombra negra, no mide el tiempo cuando llega a la guarida, siente que ya respira de nuevo, que es libre, que es el de antes. Entra sin ser recibido, el camino no es tan corto, pero la noche ya ha avanzado lo suficiente ya. Sin embargo lo sabe, nadie entra a un recinto de los titanes sin que Cyborg lo sepa. En silencio para no despertar a nadie, busca la habitación que está buscando. Curiosamente Starfire aun está despierta, como si lo hubiera estado esperando, porque le regala una enorme sonrisa en cuanto lo ve acercarse hasta la cama donde está acostada. Arroja su chaqueta de cuero al suelo y se acomoda en la cama junto a ella. Starfire se gira lentamente, para verlo directo a los ojos, le sonríe y examina su rostro por varios momentos. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve sin antifaz, que lo ve tal y como es, cierra los ojos y lo beso suavemente en los labios, para después esconder su rostro en su pecho, para buscar el sueño en sus brazos.

* * *

Un sol naranja se oculta en una colina frente a ellos, Cyborg y Robin bajan del auto T bajó la sombra de un edificio destruido. Estaban en las afueras de la cuidad, nadie podía ver a los dos héroes y al misterioso enmascarado que los esperaba.

-Creí que veníamos a una mina -dijo Robin mirando el lugar a su alrededor.

-Está adentro del edificio -aclaró Red X y con un movimiento empezó su camino hacia el antiguo edificio.

Robin miró a Cyborg, quién sonreía a gusto, Robin era quién no estaba acostumbrado a tener que trabajar con X y todos los celos contenidos de su líder titán él los encontraba sumamente entretenidos. Robin hubiera venido solo, pero se conocía muy bien a sí mismo y sabía que no podía estar en el mismo lugar que X sin sentir celos, así que era mejor que le pidiera a Cyborg que lo acompañara. Además, su compañero titán había hecho el doble de investigación sobre el caso que él. Ambos siguieron a X dentro, el edificio estaba en un peor estado por dentro que por fuera, parecía que hace mucho, algún tipo de desastre natural estuvo involucrado,

¿En dónde entregabas los cristales? -preguntó Cyborg mientras después de caminar un poco ya comenzaban su descenso, a la mina en la que Robin pensaba encontrar en un principio.

-En una bodega deshabilitada de Corporaciones Díaz en el centro de la ciudad -respondió X -en el pago muchas veces daban indicios de cuentas bancarias directas de Bruno Diaz y el dueño de esta empresa es uno de los rivales más grande que tiene la Corporación Diaz.

-Era lógico pensar que Bruno era culpable si mandaba a que saquearan una corporación enemiga -comentó Robin aun intranquilo con toda la situación.

-Ahora sabemos que alguien más estaba desviando esos fondos para que aparentara ser Bruno el que los manejaba -agregó Cyborg sonriendo de lado con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir -¿Creen que el dueño de esta empresa quiso arruinar a los Diaz y descubrió su secreto? Ustedes eran para el mundo exterior los hijos de Bruno Diaz, pudo atacarlos a ustedes pensando que era un punto débil de Batman y Bruno a la vez.

-Sin ofender pero fue fácil descubrir quién era Batman y Robin -agregó X, Robin lo vio seriamente pero se limitó a contestar o a decir algo, Cyborg soltó una pequeña risita -era muy evidente que tenía que ser alguien con mucho poder económico o de lo contrario significaría que estaba robando sus cosas.

Robin guardó silencio por varios momentos, muy poco sabía él sobre los negocios de Bruno como para recordar quién era dueño de aquella empresa. Recuerda haber visto un par de veces en una de las tantas fiestas que Bruno da, al señor Waltz. Era un hombre un tanto mayor que Bruno, de apariencia hipócrita según los comentarios del millonario hacia su sobrino. Sin embargo, Cyborg y X tenían razón, todo encajaba a la perfección.

-Llegamos -anunció X.

Al fin Robin levantó la mirada, había estado muy concentrado en todo lo que habían dicho los otros dos que no había percatado que ya estaban en el fondo de la mina. Frente a ellos había una enorme pared de piedra, de la cual sobresalían varios cristales transparentes. Robin extiende una mano y arranca uno de la tierra, examinándolo en sus manos, la punta y las muchas heridas que había visto en proceso de sanación en el cuerpo de Starfire -¿Para qué querían esto al principio?

-Como absorbe tanta energía creían que habían encontrado una nueva forma de proveer energía a la cuidad -respondió Cyborg mirando con cautela la reacción de su amigo al tener el cristal en la mano.

-La empresa se fue a la quiebra cuando se dieron cuenta que el cristal solo absorbía energía y no había forma de extraérsela -añadió X.

-Perfecto para atrapar a Starfire -concluyó Robin tirando el cristal al suelo con mucha fuerza, aunque este no se rompió -esto no nos lleva a nada, será mejor irnos -concluyó mirando fijamente hacia el suelo.

Robin iba callado mientras Cyborg manejaba por las calles de Jump City, Cyborg llevaba más o menos los mismos pensamientos en su cabeza. Aparentemente ya tenían a un culpable, pero había algo que hacía falta, la situación de Arella no le gustaba a ninguno. Lo mucho que Raven había logrado averiguar no era suficiente. Arella recuerda haberse perdido y que Batman le ofreció ayuda, la sentó en una enorme silla y le dijo que un señor vendría pronto y la llevaría hasta su casa. Vio a Robin pasar y habló con él. Poco después alguien más entró y ató a Arella a la silla de la baticueva, allí es donde el temor hace que los recuerdos de Arella se vuelvan confusos y no tengan una explicación o descripción de aquel extraño ser.

-Viejo yo se que estás esperando un buen momento -comentó Cyborg cuando apagaba el auto T, antes de que ambos se bajaran -pero no creo que debas esperar más, Star está segura aquí, ya revise miles de veces el video de seguridad de la entrada de la baticueva, la única cámara del lugar y solo refleja la espalda de alguien desconocido. -hace una pausa, Robin mira fijamente hacia fuera, un punto fijo en la pared -Batman tiene que saber que alguien se está infiltrando en su sistema, además de nosotros, es posible que vayan tras él pronto. La cuidaremos viejo, nadie puede raptar dos veces a Star.

Cyborg bajó del auto en ese momento, Robin asintió no muy convencido de toda la situación, no quería poner a Starfire en peligro alguno. Le daría una última revisión a todo, antes de tomar la decisión de hablar con Bruno. Solo por si acaso.

* * *

Casi sin respiración, jadeante y extremadamente sudado, Robin se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, haciendo un sonido sordo cuando su cuerpo chocaba contra el colchón de protección que había allí. Cerró los ojos y mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Entrenar en el nuevo gimnasio de los Titanes lo había dejado muy agotado, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios era signo de que había disfrutado más ese entrenamiento que antes. Era bueno estar de regreso, era bueno ser el líder titán. Abre los ojos y se concentra en el cielo falso del gimnasio, se pasa una mano por la cabeza, ya no tiene que usar el antifaz mientras está con sus amigos. Se pregunta a si mismo porque no les habrá mostrado algo tan sencillo a ellos, si a sus compañeros titanes les confiaba su vida. Quizás eso ya no importa, porque no sabe que pensar para poder tener una solución aceptable a esa pregunta. Se rinde al leve cansancio que siente su cuerpo, estira sus manos y lo suelta un suspiro, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

Ya se sentía mucho más relajado que cuando entró, no porque estuviera cansado de tanta práctica, sino porque todo el asunto de hablar con Bruno y arriesgar la seguridad de Starfire lo tenía loco. El tema daba vueltas en su cabeza y él necesitaba dejarlo a un lado, olvidarse de eso, porque incluso Starfire ya había notado que él no estaba bien por algo.

-Dick, te traje agua -dijo una voz suave, Robin se tomó unos momentos antes de abrir los ojos, solo había una persona que lo llamaba Dick en ese lugar: su hermana. Eliza le sonríe y ve que su rostro tiene una mezcla de pena en ella.

Robin extiende una mano para tomar la botella de agua que su hermana le había llevado -gracias le dice incorporándose para sentarse en el suelo y beber de un solo trago todo el contenido de la botella.

-Sabes algunas veces solía imaginarme que mi hermano estaba en alguna parte, esperándome -dijo Eliza sentándose al lado de él -pero nunca me imaginé que mi hermano fuera un superhéroe.

-No soy un superhéroe, Eliza -refutó Robin negando levemente con la cabeza -solo trato de ayudar a las personas lo mejor que puedo.

-Eso es lo mismo Dick -aseguró Eliza risueña. Robin levantó su mirada para ver que un par de ojos azules idénticos a los suyos lo miraban de forma contenta. No pudo evitar que a su mente llegaran miles de recuerdos de cuando él era pequeño y lo único que cuidaba era que su pequeña hermana estuviera bien. Le sonríe sin evitarlo, jamás pensó volverla a ver con vida y allí la tiene. Tendría que darle las gracias a Starfire por eso, más tarde. -¡Es en serio Robin, ustedes son increíbles! Deberías de estar orgulloso de ser el líder de todo esto.

Robin asintió levemente con la cabeza, recordando los inicios de su equipo -no solo soy yo Eliza, ellos son grandiosos en su modo. Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Raven y...

-...Starfire -terminó Eliza por su hermano. Robin nunca le había dicho o comentado algo sobre su relación con Starfire, al principio ella no lo hubiera notado de no ser por algún comentario que Cyborg le hizo. Pero ahora, cuando ya su relación con Robin había mejorado, su propia curiosidad no podía detenerla en preguntarle lo que fuera, esperando que Robin le dijera algo. Le gustaba verlos juntos, la ternura de Starfire mezclada con la tranquila personalidad de Robin -¿Realmente no es de este planeta?

Robin no pudo evitarlo, río al escuchar la pregunta, Starfire era tan magnífica que simplemente no podía ser una terrícola común -es de un planeta llamado Tamaran -le respondió al fin sintiéndose extraño, hubiera notado que un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, de no ser porque estaba ya rojo de tanto ejercicio. Eliza río bajito viendo lo apenado que estaba, evidentemente a su hermano mayor no le gustaba mucho hablar de un tema así. Robin va a decirle algo más, cuando la voz de Cyborg los llama pues la cena estará lista pronto -Iré a darme una ducha, ¿Les dices a los demás? -pregunta levantándose de un salto y ayudando a Eliza a ponerse de pie.

El olor a comida inundaba cada rincón de la guarida cuando Robin salió de la ducha minutos después. Cyborg ya había terminado de cocinar para todos y peleaba con Chico Bestia porque este último quería cocinar algo de tofu también. Alex y Arabella ponían la mesa, llevando vasos, cubiertos y platos por todos lados con la mirada de Raven puesta sobre ellos. Eliza servía la comida que Cyborg había preparado para llevarla a la mesa, Cyborg terminó ayudándola mientras Chico Bestia terminaba en silencio su comida. Por último Starfire le pasaba los platos a los dos pequeños, cuando vio a Robin entrar le sonrió gigantescamente y el líder titán le devolvió la sonrisa con facilidad.

-Me pasan la mostaza por favor -pidió Starfire una vez que todos estaban sentados y disfrutando de su comida. Los cuatro titanes restantes dejaron de comer por un momento, mirando a Starfire intensamente -¿Qué? -preguntó Starfire sonrojándose con fuerza.

Cyborg le extiende el bote de mostaza, con una pequeña pajilla en el centro, todos miraban expectantes a excepción de Eliza que miraba todo con suma confusión. Starfire, si es posible se sonroja aun más, mira de forma traviesa a sus compañeros y comienza a añadirle tres cucharadas grandes de mostaza a su comida.

-Perdiendo los hábitos viejos -comenta Robin a punto de reír.

-No parece -añade Raven sonriendo suavemente mientras ve la cantidad de mostaza en el plato de la tamaraniana.

-Es solo que quería probar la forma humana de comer este delicioso platillo -dijo la tamaraniana comiendo con delicadeza su comida y allí fue cuando los demás rieron al fin con fuerza.

-Pues espero que no se te hayan olvidado tus viejos hábitos porque adivina que pensé para esta noche -dijo Chico Bestia con suma emoción, Starfire lo miró curiosa, Raven negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro, los demás ya comenzaban a reírse por lo bajo -por primera vez desde antes de que los titanes se disolvieran...¡ALEX! -gritó a su hijo para que lo imitara, se convirtió en pulpo para hacer el sonido de tambores con sus tentáculos en la mesa, pronto Alex hacía el mismo sonido y Chico Bestia pudo volver a su forma normal para concluir -¡Noche de películas! -gritó Chico Bestia enseñándoles la tapa de una película de terror reciente que él había adquirido.

Alex y Arabella celebraron la decisión de la noche de su hijo, en verdad fueron los únicos porque el resto estaba riéndose de toda la introducción de aquello.

-Ustedes no la van a ver -ordenó Raven a sus dos gemelos, que detuvieron su celebración y miraron desde su papá hasta su mamá preocupados, con la esperanza de que con sus caritas tristes hiciera cambiar de opinión a alguno de sus progenitores.

Chico Bestia dudó por varios momentos, él no solía negarle las cosa a su hijos, excepto que cuando vio la mirada de Raven supo que su respuesta iba a ser no. Después recordó cuando Raven tuvo miedo por una película que vieron juntos, recordó que su hija tenía poderes iguales a los de Raven y aunque ya había tenido pesadillas, pero no quería asustarle de verdad -tiene razón no pueden verla -concluyó con un suspiro de pesar.

Alex y Arabella terminaron su cena a medias, con un puchero en el rostro. Después de eso, la cena terminó tranquila. Una vez que los dos gemelos estuvieron en la cama todos los demás se reunieron en la sala. Eliza se sentó en una esquina, como un tanto extraña de ser parte de aquella tradición. Hasta que Cyborg se sentó al lado de ella, con una taza grande de palmitas, haciéndola sentir menos fuera de curso. Starfire seguía después de Cyborg, Robin sentado al centro levantó uno de sus brazos para que ella se acomodara en su pecho y pudiera abrazarla al mismo tiempo. Starfire encendió una pequeña Starbolt para que iluminara la lectura de Raven, pues Chico Bestia estaba muy concentrado en ver la película que no había dado cuenta que Raven no le estaba poniendo atención alguna.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? -susurró Starfire levantando su rostro para poder ver a Robin, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla antes de que él pudiera contestarle algo.

-Mucho mejor -respondió Robin suavemente en el oído de Starfire, con la luz de la pantalla pudo ver el leve sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Starfire. Sabía que ella había notado todo ese estrés que había manejado en el transcurso del día. La besa en la frente y Starfire se vuelve a acomodar en su pecho, mientras Robin entrelaza sus dedos en su cabellera roja, ella se queda dormida.

* * *

-Titanes, sepárense, busquen sobrevivientes dentro de las casas -ordenó Robin mientras miraba alrededor. Chico Bestia y Cyborg se fueron hacia la derecha, Raven y Starfire entraron flotando justo al edificio frente a ellas.

Un incendio acababan de ayudar a controlar junto a los bomberos de Jump City. Las casas dañadas, muy grandes para poder contener todo aquello, estaban ubicadas en el barrio más caro del lugar. Justo la casa frente a él era la más grande y donde aparentemente el incendio se había generado.

-Está comprobado señor -le dijo tímidamente uno de los bomberos a Robin mientras se acercaba a él, saliendo de la casa justo por donde Raven y Starfire habían entrado minutos antes -no creo que haya sido algo ocasional, alguien lo provoco.

Robin asintió frunciendo el ceño -¿Había alguien dentro?

-La familia, señor -respondió el bombero con un poco de pena -sus compañeras dijeron que ellas los buscarían.

-¿Quién era el dueño del lugar? -preguntó Robin por simple curiosidad antes de unirse a los demás en la búsqueda.

-Es la casa de Michael Waltz -contestó el bombero.

Waltz, Michael Waltz. Dos segundos tardó Robin en recordar que ese era el nombre de sospechoso de la captura de Starfire y demás. Corrió dejando al bombero un poco confundido -¡Nightfire! ¡Nightfire! -llamó corriendo apresurado en medio del humo tratando de buscarla.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Cyborg entrando al lugar, Chico Bestia tras el convertido en tigre.

-Esta casa es de Waltz -explicó Robin de forma rápida, necesitaba encontrar a Starfire -¡Nightfire!

-Arriba -dijo Chico Bestia regresando a su forma normal una vez que ya había husmeado entre todo el suelo tratando de encontrar el olor de su amiga y esposa.

Un grito potente se escuchó en el segundo piso, el corazón de Robin se aceleró, compartió una mirada con los demás antes de echar a correr.


	11. El temor del pasado

**_Lamento mucho la tardanza, se supone que tendría listo esto hace mucho pero los examnes en la u no me lo han permitido, en fin espero lo disfruten!_**

Los cinco titanes intercambian miradas cuando el grupo entero se reúne en el segundo piso de la extraña casa. Robin es el primero en llegar y se encuentra al lado de Starfire, aliviado de que ella aun estuviera allí con ellos.

-Yo no fui quién gritó -dijo Starfire en voz sumamente baja, aun así sus amigos pudieron escucharla a la perfección.

-Nightfire tienes que irte, este lugar no es seguro -dijo Robin con voz autoritaria y un tanto de preocupación en ella. Era la mezcla del líder Titán que era y el hombre enamorado de la hermosa extraterrestre.

Raven separa levemente sus labios para poder indicar que ella podría desaparecer con Starfire hacia la guarida, pues es más seguro si ella no se va sola. Pero la intención se queda en el aire, porque un nuevo grito hace que los cinco Titanes den un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y se giran a ver la ultima habitación de pasillo, donde están seguros provenía el grito. Ahora entienden la confusión, la voz que pide auxilio es probablemente la de una niña, tan suave como para confundirla como la de la propia Starfire. Es tarde ya, están los cinco allí y saben que sería demasiado arriesgado que Starfire se vaya, es mejor estar juntos en eso. Dos starbolts brillan levemente en las manos de la tamaraniana, lista para cualquier cosa que venga, aunque debe de admitir que está sumamente nerviosa por la actitud de sus compañeros titanes, máxime la de Robin, que tiene los nervios de punta y es el más inconforme porque ella no se ha marchado. Chico Bestia toma la forma de un leopardo, se adelanta un poco y con su olfato animal escanea el aire por algo más que no sean cenizas en lo que ha quedado de aquella casa. Raven se adelanta con él, su magia cubre la última puerta que es el destino de todos, mira a los demás antes de abrirla para asegurarse de que todos están listos. Robin se posiciona de forma protectiva frente a Starfire, mira a Cyborg tras él quien asiente y prepara su cañón sónico. Una ráfaga de aire caliente los invade en cuanto Raven abre la puerta, Starfire esconde por segundos su rostro tras el hombro de Robin y cuando ha pasado, toma aire para caminar con los demás y entrar en el lugar.

La habitación los deja sin aliento a todos, a pesar de que aparentemente el incendio se generó por fuera era uno de los lugares más afectados. Aun así, las paredes negras por el humo aun reflejaban arañazos y múltiples destrozos a su alrededor. Robin y Raven toman una mirada del lugar y sin querer la vista de los dos se posa sobre Starfire, son los únicos dos presentes que han visto las múltiples heridas que luchan por sanarse en el cuerpo de la tamaraniana, idénticas a los destrozos en el lugar.

Starfire respiraba con agitación, como recordando todo lo que había sufrido -mataron al dueño aquí, ¿Quién era? - pregunta Starfire apuntando con su dedo un escritorio que a penas y podía mantenerse en pie, temblaba y ella aun no se había dado cuenta de ese hecho. Un cuerpo dañado y chamuscado estaba sobre este, la pelirroja cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada.

-Michael Waltz aparentemente -responde Robin tomando una mirada al cuerpo -o lo que queda de él.

-Allí va nuestro sospechoso -comenta Cyborg mirando al cadáver frente a él y haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Raven se movía con las manos alzadas revisando cada pared y cada espacio del lugar, ninguno de los presentes se había imaginado el grito de auxilio, y el cadáver en el escritorio era evidente que había muerto hace mucho, quizás el incendio fue solo para tratar de encubrir la cruel muerte de aquel hombre -esto es extraño -comenta Raven cuando no logra percibir nada.

-No, está detrás -dice Chico Bestia tomando de nuevo forma humana y poniéndose a un lado de Robin.

Raven alza su mano en esa dirección, había obviado esa parte porque estaba segura que no era el cadáver, asiente levemente con la cabeza -hay alguien con vida detrás de esa pared -confirma con seguridad.

Cyborg y Robin se mueve, empujan el escritorio y se encuentran con una pared ahumada, la última obra de Michael Waltz había sido proteger del fuego aquella pared. Los dos Titanes pasan sus manos por el lugar, moviendo cenizas encuentran lo que buscan: una enorme caja fuerte incrustada en la pared. Con un poco de su fuerza, Cyborg logra romper y abrir la caja fuerte -chicas...-llama Cyborg a sus dos compañeras, porque el simplemente no sabe qué hacer con la niña que acaba de encontrar en la caja fuerte, a punto de desmayarse pues su oxigeno se estaba acabando.

-No dejen que vea nada, seguro es el padre -ordena Raven desde su lugar indicando con la mirada al difunto en el escritorio, sus instintos de madre salen a flote. Robin y Cyborg permanecen en su lugar. Starfire flota hasta donde se encuentran ellos, evadiendo lo mejor que puede el escritorio, hasta que toma la niña en brazos, que acababa de desmayarse -hay que llevarla con los médicos afuera y será mejor que salgamos de aquí -todos asienten y Starfire siente de lo más aliviada al salir de allí.

* * *

-¡Aire puro! -festejó Chico Bestia respirando a profundidad el aire una vez que estaban fuera de aquel horrendo lugar.

Los tres Titanes siguen con la vista a las dos chicas, que llevan a una ambulancia a la pequeña que acaban de rescatar. Esperan momentos cuando Raven y Starfire regresan junto a ellos.

-Y bien, ¿Qué haremos? -pregunta Raven mirando al líder del grupo -esa niña debió haber visto todo y no tiene lugar a donde ir.

-Considerando que no tenemos culpable lo mejor sería preguntarle qué fue lo que vio -añadió Cyborg.

Robin mira con detenimiento hacia la ambulancia, suelta un suspiro de cansancio y se pasa una mano por sus cabellos negros, revolviéndolos completamente. Mira a Starfire, lee la aflicción en su rostro y su imaginación vuela, pensando en toda la tortura posible que recuerda al haber entrado en esa casa, en esa habitación. Sería mejor que se fueran a casa de inmediato. Raven tiene razón, no puede dejar libre al único testigo que tiene, más si esta es una niña, una niña que puede llegar a sufrir todo lo que Starfire sufrió una vez, su mente le dice que aunque Starfire sobrevivió, la niña tendría muy pocas posibilidades -la llevaremos con nosotros, al menos hasta que esté segura, si se dan cuenta que hay sobrevivientes vendrán por ella. Doblaremos la seguridad de la guarida, para que siga siendo un secreto -Robin se mueve, quiere salir de allí de inmediato, Raven se mueve por la niña y cada quién busca una forma por regresar a la guarida.

* * *

-¡Mami! ¡Papi! -se escuchó que dos voces finas gritaron en coro, cuando Raven y Chico Bestia regresaron a la guarida. Alex y Arabella miraban de pie en las puntas de sus pies como habían regresado todos. Siempre curiosos de toda la acción que se habían perdido y como habían regresado sus tíos también. No podían negar de que últimamente, los misterios habían aumentado en la casa. Los gemelos solían enterarse mucho más fácil de todas la misiones de sus padres antes, ahora solo pelean por un poco de información.

-Lo siento Raven, no pude hacerlos ir a la cama -se disculpó Eliza, Raven niega con la cabeza y regala una de sus extrañas sonrisas como agradecimiento por haberse hecho cargo de sus traviesos gemelos. Toma a su hija en brazos y mira de reojo como Chico Bestia toma a Alex y dándole las gracias a Eliza la sigue a la habitación de los gemelos.

-¡Pero queremos saber que pasa! -protestó Arabella cuando Raven la sentó en su cama.

Alex salta en forma de mono y sube a la cama arriba de la de su hermana, el antiguo camarote en la habitación de Chico Bestia en mejores condiciones, había sido arreglado para que los dos gemelos durmieran -Cuando sean grandes y controlen a la perfección podrán saber lo que sucede -les dice Chico Bestia revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo con una mano y sentándose en la cama inferior con su hija.

Un suspiro en perfecta sincronía sale de los dos pequeños, muchas veces habían escuchado esas palabras de sus dos padres, el problema es que el momento parece eterno e inalcanzable. Arabella gatea hasta los pies de su padre y se sienta en sus piernas, da un largo bostezo y Chico Bestia la envuelve en sus brazos. Alex se recuesta en la cama y deja caer sus brazos por la orilla, justo para que su padre alce una mano y deje leves cosquillas en su brazo, se escucha una pequeña risita de parte de Alex. Chico Bestia sonríe con picardía, contempla a sus dos hijos con admiración, porque nunca en su vida pensó que él sería padre y tiene los hijos perfectos para él.

Nunca supo cómo y dónde fue el principio de su relación con Raven, quizás fue cuando todos buscaban sobrepasar la partida de Starfire, quizás esos sentimientos siempre estuvieron allí, solo fluyeron cuando debieron fluir. Recuerda que quiso conquistarla sintiéndose todo un galán, tampoco supo que parte fue la que surgió efecto, porque ahora que lo recuerda debió ser algo muy estúpido para Raven. Esta seguro que la ama, aunque no sean una pareja común como lo son Robin y Starfire, demostrando su amor en cada ocasión que pueden. Pero lo importante para él es que Raven sabe de eso y la mayor demostración de su amor eran los dos gemelos que estaban en esa habitación. Que vinieron de improviso a la vida de ambos, para darle una enorme giro a su vida.

Alex era igual a él, incluso había heredado sus poderes. Y a Arabella la adoraba tanto como a Alex, una tierna nena tímida y tranquila como su madre. Separados los dos eran simples pequeños con poderes increíbles, juntos eran una completa locura.

Con sus poderes Raven cambia a sus hijos en sus pijamas, acomoda a Alex que con un bostezo se acomoda con una posición extraña en medio de sus sábanas antes de quedarse dormido. Chico Bestia acomoda a Arabella que ya desde hace mucho se ha quedado dormida en sus brazos. Y aunque suene cursi o demasiado común u ordinario para ellos, Chico Bestia se inclina y deja un beso en la frente de sus dos hijos. Raven desliza sus brazos por los hombros de Chico Bestia, mientras ambos contemplan por segundos e sueño de sus gemelos. La luz de la habitación se apaga por momentos, como para darle tiempo a la pareja antes de que una suave lámpara de noche se encienda para evitar la oscuridad de toda la habitación. Con una sonrisa, Raven camina al lado de Chico Bestia, caminando tan juntos como les sea posible, a terminar su caso.

* * *

Starfire flotaba levemente mientras miraba a la única Waltz que quedaba. Normalmente Starfire no tenía problemas para hablar con algún niño, es más Starfire los adoraba, pero quizás cuando su propia personalidad se quebró esa habilidad de su misma se fue también. Nadie más se había atrevido a hablar con ella, nadie estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo con exactitud para no dañarla, porque no sabían cómo tratarla para no lastimarla de alguna forma. Frunce el ceño levemente, cosa muy extraña en ella, mueve el anillo que no ha quitado aun de su dedo, suelta la coleta que ha sujeto su cabello mientras es Nightfire, los mechones pelirrojos se mueve y cubren su rostro por unos segundos mientras aun ve su mano. Y cuando menos lo piensan sus demás compañeros están a su lado, todos curiosos de saber qué es lo que la niña tiene que decirles. Sin culpable, al menos tienen la esperanza de que algo nuevo surja de esto.

Starfire remueve el anillo de su dedo, para que sus rasgos vuelvan a verse normales. Si iba a hacer que la niña recordara un hecho sumamente feo, al menos no debería acercarse a ella con mentiras. Sería Starfire la que hablaría con ella, no Nightfire. Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de Robin, que la ve preocupado, pero ella le sonríe como es de su costumbre y le entrega el anillo antes de caminar hasta la sala de la guarida, donde la niña ve televisión. Los demás la siguen de cerca, aunque si lo suficiente como para poder darle su espacio y solo logren escuchar.

-Hola, soy Starfire -dijo ella sentándose en la mesa de centro de la sala, le sonríe como solía hacerlo antes, con ternura, incluso logra hacer que sus compañeros titanes sonrían con ella, al ver ese rastro de la Starfire que era antes de desaparecer -¿Conoces a mis amigos? -pregunta señalando a los demás.

Dos ojos castaños y curiosos examinan la habitación, viendo con detenimiento a cada uno de los superhéroes, al final la niña apartando sus mechones castaños con una mano fina y blanca, mira a Starfire y responde -ustedes son los Jóvenes Titanes, soy Daniela -dice con un poco de pena, Starfire le sonríe aun más, con ternura, tranquilizándola un poco más, como haciéndola entrar en confianza -me gusta sus poderes, es la mejor -dice Daniela apuntando con un dedo tímido a Raven, mientras un sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de la niña y de la bruja. Una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de los demás titanes, pero ya bromearan con ello en otro momento.

Una pequeña risita sale de los labios de Starfire, hasta que se muerde el labio inferior pues la atención de Daniela está de regreso en ella -Daniela, ¿Sabes por qué te trajimos aquí?

-Mami y papi ya no están -respondió Daniela mientras sus orbes café se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Esto es muy importante, ¿Puedes recordar lo que sucedió? -pidió Starfire con la voz más dulce que pudo encontrar, aunque debía admitir que ella misma lloraría si la niña lo hacía. Daniela asiente y las lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas lentamente -nos serviría de mucho si nos contaras todo. Y no hablaremos más de eso si no quieres.

Daniela mira a Starfire por varios momentos, antes de asentir levemente y limpiarse el rostro con las manos -estaba desayunando con papá y mamá cuando ocurrió, parecía que estaba temblando la tierra. Papá me levantó y tratamos de salir de la casa, escuché que le dijo a mamá que alguien estaba muy enojado, yo no entendía nada. -tomó aire en el momento en el que nuevas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos -mami gritó mucho, no sé que le pasó porque papá no me dejaba ver mucho. Pero cuando papá subía las escaleras pude ver los monstruos que se habían metido en la casa.

-¿Puedes decirnos como eran? -interrogó Robin desde el otro extremo, evidentemente ansioso como para poder esperar a que Starfire haga la pregunta.

Daniela miró al líder un poco sorprendida de que se dirigiera a ella, Starfire le sonrío como animándola a seguir adelante. Pareció pensar en su respuesta antes de contestar -solo los vi una vez y que eran verdes. Papi me escondió y dijo que no hiciera ruido hasta que se fueran, sentía mucho calor y luego me sacaron.

-¿Es todo? -pregunta Starfire y Daniela dice que si con la cabeza.

Starfire le brinda una última sonrisa antes de flotar y elevarse para salir de allí, es todo lo que puede hacer y nadie la culpa, porque como esa niña siente el mismo o un dolor mucho más grande dentro de sí. Lo último que escucha es que Daniela pregunta si la cuidaran hasta que encuentren a alguien más que lo haga, no escucha quien o que le responde, solo se va antes de que alguien la vea llorar.

* * *

Starfire despertó sobresaltada, con varias imágenes de todo su pasado en la cabeza, dándole vueltas y atormentándola una vez más. Frota sus ojos con fuerza, como para que su mente regrese por completo a la realidad, se ha quedado dormida en su habitación desde que dejó de hablar con Daniela.

El reloj de la mesa de noche al otro extremo de la cama marcaba la media noche en punto. Desde que regresó con los Titanes, Robin ha dormido junto a ella cada noche. Es simplemente extraño que la guarida se encuentre silenciosa y que el líder titán aun no esté descansando junto a ella. Flota fuera de la cama y luego fuera de su habitación, como para que sus pasos no despierten a nadie, pasa por todas las habitaciones y su instinto la lleva a la sala de controles, donde está segura encontrará a Robin.

Y allí está Robin tal y como Starfire lo había pensado, inmerso en lo que fuera que estuviera buscando en la computadora de la guarida de los titanes. Lo ve antes de acercarse a él, antes de poder revelar su presencia allí, no tenía que preguntar sobre qué es lo que estaba investigando, Starfire lo sabía a la perfección. Jamás lo había visto tan obsesionado por atrapar a un criminal desde su propia obsesión con Slade. Y eso no lo iba a llevar a nada bueno, prefería que Robin descansara y se tomara las cosas con calma.

-Tú investigación sería más provechosa si descansas lo suficiente -comentó Starfire parándose al fin a un lado de donde Robin estaba sentado.

Robin desvía la mirada por unos segundos, mirando a Starfire y luego su atención regresa a la pantalla -me falta poco Star, tengo que estar seguro de esto.

-¿De qué? Tal vez yo pueda ayudar -pregunta Starfire decidida a no marcharse hasta que Robin se vaya con ella.

-Batman, quiero hablar con él mañana pero tengo que estar seguro de que no es él quién está detrás de esto. No voy a ponerte en peligro aunque Bruno sepa cosas que tal vez nosotros no. Cyborg ya lo ha revisado y dice que no hay nada, pero pensé que sería mejor revisar esto yo mismo -respondió aun sin mirarla. Starfire no le dice nada, se queda en silencio mirándolo de forma culpable, porque así lo siente en su interior, de no haber sido porque a ella se le ocurrió o pensó junto con X que Bruno Díaz era el culpable, las cosas serían más sencillas. No hubiera puesto a Robin contra la persona que considera su padre, como parte de su familia además de los Titanes. Flota un poco más, pero no para irse, sino para sentarse a un lado del escritorio donde no molestaba a Robin. Toma el antifaz del líder en sus manos y comienza a juguetear con el por un buen rato, en silencio, pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido -Star, ve a la cama, ha sido un día difícil, necesitas descansar. -le dice Robin después de un tiempo en el que nota que ella aun está allí.

-Cyborg ya ha revisado esto, tú deberías de dejarlo y descansar -ruega Starfire con un hilo de voz.

Robin solo tiene que levantar su rostro un poco para ver la preocupación en los ojos esmeralda, que lo ven y suplican que le haga caso. Por primera vez desde que Starfire llegó a buscarlo, Robin deja la computadora a un lado, se pone de pie y toma el rostro de Starfire en sus manos. Le sonríe como mejor puede y sus ojos azules reflejan todo el amor que le tiene -no puedo, no sin saber que hay alguien que puede dañarte allí. Ya sé que eres fuerte y puedes defenderte sola, pero tienes que dejar que yo te proteja esta vez.

-Pero no puedes hacerte esto -suplica ella de regreso, angustiada -no puedes llevar esto más lejos, Cyborg ya lo revisó. ¿No puedes confiar en él?

-Si, pero no es lo mismo Star, yo tengo que verlo -respondió Robin alejándose un poco de ella, comenzando a elevar la voz un poco, demostrando que no cambiaría de parecer tan fácilmente. Starfire lo miró asustada, en muy extrañas ocasiones Robin había llegado a ese punto con ella, como para enojarse y querer gritarle, normalmente era con ella quién lograba relajarse -No puedo solo ignorar que mi hermana estuvo cautiva en un manicomio por tantos años, que la hija de Raven estuvo esposada en la baticueva y que te raptaron a ti -ambos se miraron a los ojos por varios momentos -pase tres años buscándote, no pienso perderte una vez más por un simple descuido. ¡Voy a memorizar cada detalle si es necesario!

-¡Pero no estarías pensando que Batman es un posible culpable si no fuera por mí! -gritó Starfire de regreso e involuntariamente las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos, bajó la mirada, para evitar que él la viera llorar. Era suficiente para hacer que la rabia de Robin disminuyera, se pasa ambas manos por la cabeza, sus cabellos rebelde se revuelve aun más. Se acerca hasta ella con lentitud, Starfire lo abraza una vez que él está cerca, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Robin -lo siento -dice Starfire y para Robin se escucha como un susurro.

Robin la abraza con fuerza, la aprieta contra su pecho para que ella deje de llorar, porque lo último que quiere es que ella llore -Star, todas las evidencias apuntaban hacia él, no te culpo por nada, solo quiero protegerte, necesito saber que vas a estar bien. No soportaría volver a quedarme sin ti y saber que podría o no volver a verte -admitió Robin por primera vez desde que había vuelto con Starfire. Starfire se abraza a él tan fuerte y como puede para no hacerle daño, quiere decirle que no va a irse a ningún lado, que aunque ella aun tiene pesadillas y se siente paranoica sobre todo, sabe que está segura junto a él, porque no será igual que la última vez. Pero no puede, porque sus emociones la invaden y llora en su pecho, debe de admitir que nunca será la misma Starfire que la de antes. Esa parte de ella está muy dentro de sí, sepultada por el dolor que aun su cuerpo intenta sobrellevar, porque cada herida duele como si recién la hubiera recibido. Y tendrá que admitirlo aunque no le guste en lo más mínimo la obsesión que Robin adquiera por atrapar a esos villanos, pero nunca vivirá en paz hasta que sepa que no vendrán por ella. Justo cuando siente que ya no puede más, tres palabras de la boca de Robin giran su mundo de cabeza y le dan una razón inmensa para no llorar dentro de mucho tiempo -yo te amo -pronunciadas con voz clara y segura por el Líder de los Jóvenes Titanes.

-Yo también te amo -susurra Starfire, levantando su rostro para poder verlo, sus ojos brillan como gigantescas esmeraldas, solo el pequeño rastro de la humedad en su rostro que no se ha quedado en el traje de Robin, es el signo de que la tamaraniana ha estado llorando. Aun así, Robin siempre supo que no habría nadie más hermosa que ella, ni terrícola no extraterrestre podía igualar su belleza.

La nariz de Robin rosa la de Starfire, ella cierra los ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios, hasta que la besa con suavidad. Cuando ambos volvieron a verse a los ojos una vez más, Robin le sonríe y se aleja de ella por unos momentos, ante la mirada extrañada de Starfire. La pelirroja separa los labios para poder preguntarle qué sucede, pero guarda silencio para seguir las acciones de él. Robin apaga la computadora y se mueve hacia la salida, deteniéndose lo suficiente como para llamarla a ella. Starfire entiende sus acciones y su sonrisa aumenta gigantescamente, él dejará su investigación y se irá con ella. Flota hasta donde él la espera y sin poder controlarse, sus brazos enrollan el cuello de Robin y lo abraza con fuerza. Hasta que se da cuenta que quizás es demasiado, aunque no le hace daño alguno, y sus mejillas se sonrojan, así que de la mano de Robin, Starfire regresa a su habitación.

* * *

La velocidad era en ese momento obligatoria, como si toda la energía que corría a su alrededor se redujera a una sola cosa, llegar hasta la mansión Díaz. El camino nunca se sintió tan largo, aun si su motocicleta corriera y zigzagueara todos los autos y transeúntes en la calle. Era aun muy temprano por la mañana y el esfuerzo por esquivar todo lo que le estorbaba no era grande, pues a penas y el sol comenzaba a tomar fuerza para calentar en el cielo. Mientras avanzaba, Robin repetía en su mente cada palabra que iba a decirle a su mentor, confiaba en que para ese entonces todo iba a marchar bien diciéndole la verdad, aun así, se iba a permitir guardarse a sí mismo que Starfire estaba de regreso.

Hasta cierto punto el joven maravilla no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero al menos iba a seguir el consejo de los demás titanes e iría a hablar con Bruno. Lo confundía mucho el hecho de que era fácil admitir que su hermana estaba de regreso con él, pero aun estaba reacio de dejar que el mundo supiera que Starfire estaba con él también. ¿Cómo podría él poner una diferencia entre las dos? Quizás era injusto o no, y estaba seguro que no era porque no quería a su hermana, tal vez era el hecho de que sin la tamaraniana su vida sería un completo desastre. Con o sin Eliza, Robin no era nadie sin Starfire. Prueba de ello eran los tres años que pasó perdido sin la pelirroja y como con rapidez no dejó que los sentimientos por Eliza lo atormentaran como fue la partida de Starfire. Tenía a Cyborg revisando cada movimiento en la mansión, para estar seguros que la conversación que tendría solo sería entre Batman y él. No podría salir nada mal. Había hablado con Alfred enterándose de todo lo que había sucedido en un pasado en la mansión. ¿O si?

Frena dejando una nube de polvo a su alrededor, ha llegado a su destino. Se quita el casco y contempla la inmensa mansión frente a él, como para terminar de encontrar el valor que necesita para entrar. Y como Robin tiene muy poco de cobarde se baja de la motocicleta y camina a paso seguro hacia la entrada. Alfred lo recibe amablemente, dejándolo pasar e indicándole en donde puede encontrar al dueño de la mansión. El anciano le da una sonrisa como para darle ánimos de que siga adelante.

El despacho de Bruno era un poco oscuro, iluminando tan solo parte en donde un gran escritorio de madera, donde el millonario estaba sentado. Robin sabía que atrás del escritorio estaba el librero que ocultaba la entrada de la baticueva, aunque no los miraba sabía de los muebles a sus lados antes de llegar al escritorio. Bruno levantó levemente la mirada cuando notó que Robin acababa de ingresar en la habitación, regresando la mirada a sus papeles mientras el joven se acercaba hasta él.

-¿Que te trae tan temprano por aquí? -preguntó el millonario dejando su trabajo a un lado, para ver a Robin que acababa de tomar asiento frente al escritorio. Lo examinó curioso, pensando en las posibilidades de tenerlo al frente y con mirada preocupada.

Robin lo pensó por última vez antes de poder hablar -descubrí recientemente que la seguridad de la baticueva ha estado comprometida, por años quizás.

-Entonces no deberíamos de tener esta conversación aquí -lo interrumpió Batman mirándolo con severidad.

Robin sonrío levemente sin poder evitarlo, superar a su mentor en una situación como esa era de cualquier agrado para alguien como él, aunque debía admitir que lo hubiera gozado mejor con una situación más tranquila -no, yo me encargue de eso. Pensé en un principio que Waltz estaba detrás de todo, que había descubierta el secreto y quería un poco de venganza. Pero su casa se incendió ocultando de muy mala forma su muerte. -guardó silencio por tan solo unos momentos, en los que vio como Batman asentía con la cabeza, como procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir. Robin entonces decidió preguntar al fin lo que más temor le daba sobre esa conversación, se enderezó en su asiento antes de hablar, como si así aun pudiera escuchar mejor lo que el millonario tenía que decirle -y también esta... ¿Qué sabes de mi hermana? -preguntó un tanto dudoso del resultado que obtendría.

-Ella está muerta Robin, lo sabes -respondió Bruno con seguridad, sin dudar ni un momento en su respuesta, lo que le hizo pensar a Robin que Bruno también había sido engañado.

Una pequeña parte de Robin se sintió aliviado y una vez más, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro, al tiempo en el que negaba con la cabeza -Eliza está viva, estuvo encerrada en un manicomio todo este tiempo, bajo la orden y el pago estricto de Bruno Díaz.

-Implicas que yo...-trató de preguntar Batman pero Robin negó con la cabeza, pues ya tenía comprobada la inocencia de el hombre frente a él. Batman lo observó un tanto sorprendido por varios momentos, Robin no supo si fue por la sorpresa que las noticias que recién le dada lo habían impresionado, o por el hecho de que Robin estaba en ese momento tomando la autoridad entre los dos. Quizás serían las dos cosas, pero le llevó tiempo poder volver a formular una nueva pregunta para el joven maravilla -¿Ella está bien?

-Vive conmigo por ahora -fue la respuesta de Robin mientras asentía con la cabeza, pero fue suficiente para saciar la curiosidad de Batman -aun no sé quién puede estar detrás de esto, pero de alguna forma quiere algo tuyo o mío, te enviaré lo poco tengo en el caso, esperaba tu colaboración.

-Y la tendrás, trabajaré en la seguridad pronto - afirmó Batman al momento en el que ambos se ponían de pie, dando la conversación por terminada -parece que te ha sentado bien irte de aquí, incluso trabajas mejor -comentó Batman sonriendo por primera vez desde que Robin había llegado.

Robin sonrío por igual y asintió con la cabeza -me enseñaste bien -dijo antes de que con un leve saludo de despedida se marchara.

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_Besos y hasta la proxima!_**


	12. El primer ataque

**_Siento mucho la demora, espero esto les guste..._**

El primer ataque

Elizabeth Greyson tenía un poco de su cabello enrollado en uno de sus dedos, haciéndolo en un solo rizo continuamente. Se mordió su labio inferior, pensando de nuevo la idea más loca que había tenido. Estaba dudando sobre si debía hacerlo o no, especialmente porque eso podía ser algo un poco delicado e involucraba a su hermano mayor, que según ella había analizado podía entrenar con los demás pero no había compartido de sus conocimientos de combate con ellos. ¿Sería Robin capaz de compartir un poco con ella?

A unos pasos de ella estaba de pie el mitad metal mitad humano, había entrado allí por una sola misión, simple y sencilla como llamarla a ella. Solo que por alguna razón a la cual él no quería dar atención, era improbable, era imposible, no era apropiado. De todas formas él podía darse sus propios lujos de pensar en ella, porque Cyborg estaba seguro que nadie podía fijarse en él. Sacude la cabeza y sonríe con tristeza -¿En qué piensas tanto? -pregunta dando al fin a conocer su presencia en la habitación, ya había convivido bastante con la menor de los Greyson como para saber cuando algo planeaba en su cabeza.

-¿Crees que Robin quiera enseñarme a pelear? -pregunta de una sola vez Eliza, sin pena alguna, Cyborg se ha vuelto su mejor amigo en la casa.

-¿Quieres ser un héroe también? -pregunta Cyborg entrando más a la habitación de la chica y sentándose en la cama. Una mezcla extraña de preocupación se armó en su interior, porque no quería que ella estuviera en alguna situación que la pusiera en peligro. En ese momento comprendió completamente a Robin tratando de ocultar a Starfire hasta que estuviera el doble de seguro de que nada le pasaría.

Eliza ríe y niega con la cabeza -no, es solo que quiero aprender, parece interesante -y con eso Cyborg pudo respirar aliviado -he notado, que ustedes entrenan juntos, pero Robin nunca parece enseñarle algo de lo que sabe a alguno de ustedes.

-Bueno eso es porque todos luchamos de forma diferente -añadió Cyborg encogiéndose de hombros -sería el mejor maestro, ha entrenado con los mejores -comienza a reír y Eliza lo mira confundida -Robin viajó una vez a entrenar con "El verdadero Maestro", a Chico Bestia se le ocurrió que podía tomar los trajes de Robin y reemplazarlo mientras se iba -Eliza sonrío imaginándose las cosas mientras Cyborg se las relataba -Starfire creyó por un tiempo que la había abandonado, esos dos en ese entonces eran muy complicados, hasta que encontró a Chico Bestia y se unió al juego. Raven fue la última en unirse y para ese entonces Robin nos encontró a todos con sus cosas y tuvo con que reírse por un buen tiempo -Cyborg se gira a verla, con una sonrisa en su rostro -no creo que sea capaz de negarte algo, supongo que le agradaría, más si solo es por curiosidad.

Eliza lo piensa por unos instantes, antes de asentir con la cabeza y en un movimiento rápido girarse a abrazar a Cyborg -gracias -susurra aunque el titán la escucha con bastante claridad. Baja la mirada cuando se ha dado cuenta que quizás se ha pasado con aquel movimiento, pero es que ella no está acostumbrada a esa clase de sentimientos, no sabe cómo manejarlos, no sabe si es correcto lo que está haciendo.

Cyborg a su lado traga grueso, por millones de razones en su cabeza lo que está por hacer es muy malo. Pero por primera vez no sigue la moral que cree tener en su interior, sigue al hombre y los sentimientos que llevan días queriendo aflorar. Se inclina hasta ella solo un poco y cuando ella avanza hacia él termina de cerrar el espacio entre los dos, hasta que sus labios se unen en un beso suave. Sus labios se sincronizan con cada movimiento, hasta que de una vez los dos se separan del todo, asustados de lo que ambos acaban de hacer. Eliza lleva una de sus manos a sus labios, con la yema de sus dedos toca sus labios, como para confirmas que realmente acaba de besar a Cyborg. Por otro lado Cyborg reaccionó de inmediato, había sido bueno y gracias a Dios nadie los había descubierto. El titán necesitaba un beso para comprobar que de verdad valía la pena luchar. Levanta su mano y el rizo que la propia Eliza había hecho con su dedo, Cyborg lo coloca tras la oreja de la chica, para poder llamar su atención. Eliza levanta la mirada y lo ve con un poco de miedo, miedo a que le diga que fue un error y que jamás volverá a repetirse.

-¡Viejo ya es hora! Cyborg -grita desde otro extremo de la guarida Chico Bestia.

Cyborg cierra los ojos molesto -ya casi vamos -grita de regreso Cyborg mirando hacia atrás y regresando la mirada de nuevo hacia Eliza -se supone que venía a decirte que saldremos todos y creemos que ya es hora de que conozcas el exterior. En fin -dice moviendo su cabeza como para concentrarse, aunque no sabía que decir -me gustas Eliza y mucho...pero los demás...y...

-¿Quieres que sea un secreto por un tiempo? -pregunta Eliza con timidez, esperando que eso sea lo que Cyborg quiere decirle.

-Si, un secreto -se apresura a decir Cyborg maldiciéndose y asegurándose lo idiota que es en su interior. Aunque no sabe si eso del secreto será válido, conociendo a Raven seguro sentirá algún cambió de emociones, pero no es Raven quien le preocupa, es más bien la opinión de Robin sobre eso. Son amigos y no está seguro de lo que eso pueda afectarlo, por nada del mundo quiere traicionarlo de alguna manera.

-De acuerdo -acepta Eliza sonriendo un poco sonrojada, Cyborg se inclina y le roba un último beso rápido antes de que sea hora de que salgan de la guarida con los demás.

Los pájaros cantaban su canción en los árboles del parque cuando los dos titanes caminaban por allí. Starfire sonríe mirando a su alrededor, disfrutando de la bonita vista del lugar y recordando todos los momentos que pasó con sus amigos en aquel lugar. Saborea el último poco de su cono, que Robin le ha regalado algunos minutos antes, como chiquilla se relame el último poco de chocolate en sus labios y sonríe muchísimo más. Aunque aun es en apariencia Nightfire, salir como antes de la guarida con todos los demás le relaja el alma. Ese día era el primero para Eliza de salir a la sociedad también, el día en que Daniela regresaría a su nuevo hogar también. Después de tanto revisar y exhaustivas búsquedas, todos tenían muy claro que los extraterrestres que capturaron a Starfire eran culpables de todo. Por lo tanto los secretos debían de ser aflojados y lo único que se guardarían era la identidad de Nightfire, aunque estuvieran listos cuando fuera para atacar a los extraterrestres si eran necesarios.

Raven a su lado le roda los ojos, pero una leve sonrisa se escapa momentáneamente de sus labios cuando siente que tiene a su amiga de regreso. Se recompone y se quita la capucha para que los rayos del sol iluminen su débil tez, ambas titanes se giran a ver hacia atrás, esperando con paciencia a Eliza y Daniela que venían un poco más atrás de ellas. Daniela va de la mano de Eliza y con su otra mano se aferra con fuerza a uno de los libros de Raven, que ahora pertenece a ella, pues realmente resultó ser una verdadera admiradora de Raven. Esta se inclina cuando Daniela está a su alcance, abre su palma frente a ella y le entrega un pequeño y casi imperceptible botón que Cyborg ha diseñado especialmente para la ocasión.

-Si algún día te encuentras en peligro, presiona esto y nosotros estaremos allí en seguida -le asegura Raven cuando Daniela toma el botón de su mano y da un pequeño saltó para abrazar a Raven por el cuello. La bruja levanta la mirada un poco incómoda con la situación, Eliza y Starfire le sonríen y Raven logra enrollar sus brazos suavemente alrededor de la pequeña niña. Daniela deshace el abrazo con Raven, se gira hacia atrás y entre las piernas de Eliza y Starfire mueve su mano dando un último adiós a los demás titanes. Quienes observan la escena no muy lejos de allí, Robin cómodamente sentado en una de las bancas del parque, Cyborg jugueteaba con Alex lanzándole una pelota mientras el niño se convertía en todo tipo de animales posibles para poder atraparla y finalmente Chico Bestia ayudaba a su hija a comerse un helado sin mancharse, cosa que la pequeña niña detestaba. Todos saludaron de regreso ante el gesto de Daniela y esta se volvió expectante hacia Raven. La bruja indicó un poco lejos de ella, a una mujer muy parecida a Daniela, que le sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos. Los ojos de Daniela brillan con intensidad cuando la ve y sale corriendo para abrazar a su mamá a quien creía muerta. Raven se pone de pie de nuevo y ahora la sonrisa en sus labios es más evidente que nunca, después de estar con Chico Bestia, manejar sus emociones era mucho más complicado, pero a la vez mucho más simple después de aceptarlas. Starfire pone una mano sobre el hombro de Raven, como ayudándola a tranquilizarse y que sus poderes salgan fuera de control. Solo ellas sabían lo difícil que era al estar en el cuerpo de la otra una vez.

-¡Desearía poder haber visto el día de tu boda! -comentó Starfire con ojos soñadores cuando las tres se giran para regresar con los demás. Hacerse a la idea de todo lo que había cambiado Raven no era fácil para Starfire, le hubiera encantado estar en ese momento decisivo de su vida.

Raven deja salir un suspiro mientras que borra la sonrisa de sus labios -hubieras sido de utilidad -añade Raven en voz baja para que solo sus dos acompañantes la escuchen, para Raven había sido difícil hacer eso, con la facilidad emotiva de Starfire todo hubiera sido mejor -además, Abeja no fue una buena madrina de bodas, pero creo que era la única en el momento.

-¿Quién es Abeja? -preguntó Eliza que para ese momento ya estaba acostumbrada y conocida de todo tipo de superhéroes que visitaban la guarida de su hermano.

-La ex de Cyborg -responden las dos titanes a coro, solo que las dos en diferente forma. Starfire la mira con travesura en sus ojos esmeralda, Raven por otro lado le da una mirada de conocimiento, que refleja las mismas intenciones de Starfire. Pero tales palabras son suficientes para que Eliza guarde silencio y se distinga un destello de sonrojo en sus mejillas, que a Starfire le recuerda una de esas raras veces en las que Robin se sonrojado también -Ten cuidado con Robin -aconsejó Raven con seriedad antes de caminar hasta donde estaba su esposo con su hija.

-¿Robin? Pero si es Cyborg quien...-comienza Eliza a hablar en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que aun tenía a Starfire a su lado, mira a la tamaraniana completamente asustada, porque Starfire ha estado tan comprometida ayudando a Robin y curando sus propias heridas, que en muy pocas ocasiones ha podido compartir con quien en términos prácticos es su cuñada. Aunque claro, la comprendía y admiraba lo conectada que estaba ella con Robin, cuando estaba con ella realmente comprendía porque su hermano la amaba tanto.

Starfire suelta una pequeña risita, sus manos se juntan en su espalda y sonríe con mucha más fuerza. Habían muchas cosas que Starfire todavía no entendía de los humanos, pero en el amor ella ahora se sentía a si misma como una experta desde hace ya muchos años -créeme a mi cuando lo digo, Robin es muy protector, aunque siendo nuestro amigo Cyborg es un poco más inexplicable -y con la misma sonrisa flota con sus pies a centímetros del suelo hasta donde está Robin, se sienta al lado del superhéroe en la banca. Robin mueve una mano alrededor del cuello de Starfire y a la vez apoyándolo en la banca, dándole una postura sumamente relajada.

Con esas palabras Eliza solo puede pensar si las dos titanes ya se han enterado de la situación entre ella y Cyborg. Pero incluso las palabras de Starfire la hacen calmarse, porque es de Robin quien debería de preocuparse después de todo. Eliza sonríe de lado, no puede creer que ahora esté viviendo con todos ellos. Su hermano había hecho una familia muy peculiar, aunque por extraño que fuera en ese momento daba simplemente las gracias por formar parte de una familia y no estar sola.

,,,,,

* * *

La noche era fría, afuera llovía con fuerza, azotando una de las pocas ventanas que tenía la guarida titán. De fuera podía verse como una vieja estructura que sobresalía del suelo, una construcción en ruinas que los propios titanes se habían asegurado nadie conseguiría. Por dentro era la cómoda y cálida habitación que Robin y Starfire compartían. Cuando un trueno resonó afuera y un solo destello blanco alumbró la habitación, la tamaraniana se removió en sus sueños. No podía moverse mucho en realidad, porque Robin tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola fuertemente apegada a su cuerpo. Por supuesto que si se lo proponía, Starfire era mucho más fuerte que él y podía zafarse de su agarre en cualquier momento, solo que al estar con Robin tanto tiempo ya había aprendido a medir su fuerza y sabía que un mal movimiento despertaría a Robin en seguida y eso no lo deseaba. Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que un nuevo trueno sacudía la tierra y al estar la guarida tan abajo del suelo de vez en cuando se sentía las vibraciones de aquel fenómeno natural. Robin a su lado dormía pacíficamente, para ese momento su líder titán ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con todo el bullicio de la tormenta. Como lo envidiaba Starfire en ese momento, desde que fue capturada era un persona de sueño ligero, porque todos sus sentidos estaban alerta por si alguien llegara a hacerle algo. Ya no tenía esa preocupación ahora que estaba de nuevo con los titanes, pero la costumbre había quedado aunque no lo quisiera.

Se acomoda de nuevo, tan inconsciente como es su costumbre los brazos de Robin se acomodan a su movimiento y ella presiona su cabeza levemente contra su pecho. Estando el líder titán de lado su oreja puede escuchar con fuerza los latidos de su corazón. Como si el latido la iba a relajar y la iba a dormir, cerró los ojos mientras el sueño llegaba hasta ella, tenía que olvidar de todo a su alrededor y saber que estaba segura. Y de repente algo los sacudió con más fuerza, abrió los buscando la razón a su alrededor aunque no la encontraba, su corazón latía con el doble de intensidad de la que el corazón de Robin. Si se concentraba podía sentirlo, que la tierra aun se movía a su alrededor con intensidad, afuera llovía pero no había ningún rayo que produjera tal cosa.

-Robin...Robin...-lo llamó Starfire en un hilo de voz, porque dentro de sí sentía como si algo no estuviera bien -siente eso -le dice nerviosa cuando ve que los ojos de Robin se abren y antes de que pueda él preguntarle algo.

La alarma titán suena y Robin está de pie en segundos, con Starfire pisándole los talones fuera de allí. Es Raven con la primera que se topan, que fue la primera en sentir lo que estaba pasando al igual que Arabella, a quien Chico Bestia trata de tranquilizar. La alarma deja de sonar de momento, cuando Cyborg la apaga, para ese momento todos los habitantes de la guarida titán están en el centro de comandos. Robin se mueve impaciente al lado de Cyborg, tratando de captar que es lo que está ocasionando el posible temblor, que ha desaparecido hace un buen tiempo ya y que ninguno piensa que es parte de un fenómeno natural.

-Ha hecho tanto calor que seguro las placas tectónicas se debilitaron con la lluvia -explicó Cyborg al fin de cuentas, probando que todos se habían equivocado en sus suposiciones.

Robin pasa una mano por su cabello al tiempo que suelta un suspiro -bien, demos un recorrido por la ciudad para saber que todo esté bien -dice poniendo su actitud de líder del equipo, olivando que perderán horas de sueño en esa noche -ya saben lo que hay que hacer -dice al momento en que los demás asienten con la cabeza y Chico Bestia comienza a quejarse por lo bajo, hasta que Raven lo calla y salen juntos de la guarida. Cyborg le da una mirada significativa a Eliza antes de que corra en busca de su auto T para ir al lado que le toca. Starfire desliza el anillo por su dedo y Nightfire aparece ante los dos hermanos Greyson. No va a decir que está nerviosa, al menos solo si Robin lo pregunta, porque vio el rostro de Raven cuando Cyborg dijo que aquello era un fenómeno natural, si lo hubiera sido, Raven lo hubiera sentido. Se da la vuelta y vuela fuera de la guarida.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien? -pregunta Eliza antes de que Robin pueda apresurarse a ponerse su disfraz, el Chico Maravilla se gira a ver extrañado a su hermana, porque eso es algo que él no ha notado y si es Starfire entonces él está muy interesado. Eliza le sonríe dulcemente al ver la preocupación de Robin en su rostro -se veía nerviosa, nunca ha salido nerviosa a una misión, se miraba preocupada. ¿Está bien? -volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé -responde Robin repasando los hechos desde que se levantó, fue Starfire quién lo levantó, quizás ella si tenía miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo y al ser catalogado como un fenómeno natural ella no dijo nada -¿Sabes cómo llamarnos si hay problemas?

Eliza asiente con la cabeza -ten cuidado -dice antes de que Robin corra fuera de la guarida también.

La lluvia ya se había calmado para fortuna de todos que se despertaron con el movimiento de la tierra y salieron de sus casas. Cada titán prestó ayuda a quien se lo pidió, pero afortunadamente las ocasiones en las que fueron necesitados era sumamente escasas, el temblor no había sido fuerte. Cuando cada uno de los titanes se había reportado y habían dejado todo en orden, Robin giró su motocicleta en el sentido contrario y aceleró hasta el este de la ciudad. Con la señal del localizador había ubicado a Starfire en segundos. La tamaraniana ayudaba a un grupo de personas que habían quedado atrapadas en un viejo edificio que sus cimientos no habían soportado el movimiento. Cuando la motocicleta se detiene frente al lugar, Robin puede ver como Nightfire se despide con una sonrisa de las personas que ha ayudado. Starfire camina hacia el líder titán, que se quita el casco de su cabeza para poder verla mejor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunta Robin aunque si la ve sonreír piensa que no puede haber nada malo.

-Robin, creo que te preocupas demasiado -responde Starfire aun sonriente, pues ya se ha convencido de que nada malo está sucediendo, solo es ese instinto paranoico que ha quedado en su interior -aunque debo admitir que descansar antes de que comience a llover de nuevo sería glorioso.

-Vamos a casa -ofrece Robin indicando la parte de atrás de su motocicleta para que ella se suba con él. Su pelirroja tiene razón, él se preocupa demasiado por ella, pero seguirá preocupándose porque no quiere que vuelva a alejarse de él, de su parte ella podía quedarse en la guarida junto con los niños y Eliza, pero estaba seguro que eso si era exagerar. Aunque que viajara con él en lugar de volar, solo era un precaución más, no solo una excusa para tenerla cerca como antes. Starfire no piensa en nada de eso, solo accede y enrolla sus brazos en la cintura de Robin, con su cabeza apoyada en su espalda, sintió que la motocicleta aceleró una vez más, llevándolos a la guarida de los titanes.

...

* * *

Lejos del este de Jump City, en lo que parecía ser una casa común y corriente, un hombre esperaba con impaciencia respuesta sobre sus planes. El tiempo ya había transcurrido demasiado, tenía que actuar de inmediato -Espero que hayan terminado, ya no tienen que cubra los sonidos -dice a lo que parece la nada, pero en realidad en medio de las sombras otro hombre más se le ha acercado.

-Si, si señor -responde el recién llegado, sumamente nervioso -los extraterrestres aceptaron el pago y aseguran que ya no tienen intenciones de poseer a la chica, aparentemente su planeta se ha hecho mucho más fuerte y ya no pueden conquistarlo -explicó con una voz más calmada, como si tomaba seguridad por lo que estaba diciendo -hicimos la cámara como lo pidió mi señor y modificamos el cristal para poder detener sus ataques sin matarla, estamos seguros que podemos detenerla.

-Mas les vale -acota el hombre sonriendo con malicia -¿Qué hay de los demás titanes y el que la rescató? Que me tienen sobre ellos, necesito el punto débil de cada uno.

-El chico verde y la bruja, tiene dos hijos -comienza a decir el otro hombre respirando con profundidad -ellos tienen a la hermana de Greyson. Hay un chico Gizmo, que nos ha dado la mejor forma de desactivar a Cyborg.

-¡Perfecto! -canturreó con malicia poniéndose de pie y mirando a su temeroso secuaz con severidad -desháganse mañana del mayordomo, sabe demasiado y podría delatarnos con cualquier aliado de los titanes.

-Lo haremos señor, mañana mismo -accedió el temeroso hombre -¿Qué hay de la hermana señor? La capturará al igual que a la chica.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Y prepárense, atacaremos en dos días. Le pondremos fin al murciélago y su pajarito de una vez por todas -sentenció con una carcajada de felicidad macabra antes de quedarse solo en la oscuridad una vez más.

...

* * *

Después de la lluvia del día anterior, el sol se asomó en la mañana, dando un día claro y soleado, un tanto caluroso. A su manera, cada titán disfrutaba de su día a su manera. Raven había sido persuadida por su esposo de sacar a sus hijos en ese maravilloso día, no tenía nada que ver con no estar con ellos, solo tenía que ver con que a Raven no le gustaba que la sociedad se enterara de sus hijos, en un futuro, no quería que alguien tratara de llegar hasta ellos y poner en peligro a sus pequeños gemelos. Cyborg aprovechó que el líder titán le había dicho que saldría dentro de poco y decidió que pasaría el día con Eliza. Robin por otro lado, tuvo la idea perfecta cuando por una de las casi inexistentes ventanas del lugar, vio el majestuoso sol que había afuera. Era el día perfecto para salir con su novia, el sol le haría bien y no importaba si el día anterior habían salido todos, en esa ocasión solo serían ellos dos.

Starfire tomó su anillo y lo colocó en su dedo con energía, emocionada de lo que le depararía en la cita que Robin le proponía. No llevaba el traje de Robin, era simplemente él, esa mezcla que quedaba entre el héroe y el hombre común y corriente. Dick Greyson y Robin al mismo tiempo, el hombre que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la tamaraniana, porque era solo con ella quien podía ser simplemente quien era. Se vistió con jeans, una camisa blanca y chaqueta negra de cuero, la que hacia juego con la motocicleta común, no la del héroe al otro lado de la guarida.

Starfire lo siguió de la misma forma, en cierto punto ella también había tenido que optar por dos identidades, solo que en apariencia podían ser distintas y en el fondo eran la misma chica. Con un pantalón negro, botas del mismo color y un top morado como el que solía usar antes. Llegó hasta donde ya estaba Robin esperándola en la motocicleta, ata su cabello en una coleta antes de subirse y tomar el lugar tras Robin. Este le ofrece un casco para ella, si saldrán como civiles entonces deben de seguir las reglas, aunque Robin sabe que jamás lo necesitarían no quiere llamar la atención. Starfire lo toma de todas formas, con una sonrisa en sus labios deja un casto beso en la mejilla de Robin, antes de que los dos se coloquen sus respectivos cascos. Una vez que Starfire enrolla sus brazos a su alrededor, Robin arranca y pronto están fuera de la guarida. A los ojos de cualquiera eran una simple pareja que salieron a pasear.

Dan vueltas un poco alrededor de la ciudad, Robin les compra algo de comer y luego terminan en una parte un poco alejada de los demás en el parque, donde regularmente nadie pasa por allí. Bajó la sombra de la copa de un árbol, Robin tira su chaqueta en la moto, se sienta en el suelo y recuesta su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Starfire da unas cuantas vueltas alrededor, como para poder contemplar el lugar, Robin la observa con atención, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Es hasta que Starfire se gira hacia él que ella se deja caer en la grama, se recuesta en el pecho de Robin, con su cabeza en su hombro. Una de las manos de Robin se mueve de su lugar para abrazar a Starfire, con sus dedos traza una caricia entre la piel del brazo y el abdomen de la tamaraniana. Convenientemente Starfire se acomodó justo donde una rama del árbol le daba espacio al sol para colarse y darle de lleno a su cuerpo, que parecía brillar aun más aunque tenía el anillo puesto. Robin la ve con un cierto de admiración, con anillo o no para él Starfire era sumamente hermosa y era solamente para él. Después de un tiempo, Starfire se mueve olvidándose de los rayos del sol, mueve sus brazos y abraza a Robin, ocultando su rostro en su pecho, respira profundo para que el olor peculiar del líder titán inunde sus fosas nasales y disfruta el suave contacto de su piel mientras Robin la sigue acariciando. Cierra sus ojos y se relaja, hasta llegar al punto en que el sueño la domina. Pero se despierta de inmediato, moviendo su rostro para poder ver la claridad del día una vez más.

-¿Todavía tienes pesadillas? -pregunta Robin en casi un susurro, admite que en momentos cuando se duerme y está muy cansado, suele perder conciencia de lo que está a su alrededor. Pero si nota como ella se mueve en sus sueños y como se calma al mismo tiempo en sus brazos. Porque siente como ha cambiado en sus brazos y que ya no duerme o al menos intenta no dormirse.

-No exactamente -responde Starfire abrazándolo un poco más como para olvidarse de lo que está por decirle -mis sueños son confusos, entre pesadillas y sueños tranquilos, Raven me ha ayudado mucho. ¿Perturbe tu sueño de alguna forma? -preguntó Starfire sentándose de improviso, con un destejo de preocupación en sus ojos esmeralda.

-No -respondió Robin con una sonrisa en sus labios -noté que se te hace difícil en ocasiones, pero debo admitir que he dormido perfectamente últimamente.

Starfire se sonroja, como si recuerda alguna cosa que ha sucedido entre los dos -en definitiva ha mejorado muchísimo -admitió Starfire sonriendo de nuevo.

Una mano de Robin se levanta y se posa en una mejilla de Starfire, acercándola hasta él para poder posar sus labios sobre los de ella y besarla con cariño. La abraza contra si y la sujeta con fuerza, mientras sus labios se mueven con delicadeza apoderándose de los de la tamaraniana. Un extraño sonido los detiene, extraño para el lugar, no para ellos dos, Starfire se acomoda en el pecho de Robin y deja que él la abrace mientras saca su teléfono celular y contesta la llamada. Robin frunce el ceño cuando el identificador de llamadas le dice que Bruno Díaz lo está llamando, si mal no se equivoca, el millonario está atendiendo otros negocios fuera de Cuidad gótica ese día. Y si lo ocupara tenía cierto acceso al comunicador de los titanes que Cyborg había preparado para él. ¿Por qué no lo había contactado allí? -dime -pronuncia llevando el teléfono a su oído.

-Dick, Alfred acaba de contactarme hace unos momentos, hay alguien en la mansión o al menos eso le entendí -se escuchó la voz de Bruno por el teléfono, sonaba afligido y fue bastante para poner a Robin alerta, con la espalda rígida, Starfire lo nota y lo observa preocupada mientras Robin escucha con atención el resto de su llamada -creo que Alfred está en problemas. ¿Podrías ir revisar? Yo estoy muy lejos, no llegaría a tiempo.

-Por supuesto -responde Robin de inmediato cerrando el teléfono y metiéndolo de nuevo en su bolso -alguien entró en la mansión, Alfred está solo, debo ir -explica Robin poniéndose de pie y caminando directo a su motocicleta.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -preguntó Starfire siguiéndolo a la vez, en situaciones anteriores simplemente iría con él, pero sabe lo protector que tiende a ser Robin, ahora la pregunta es necesaria.

Robin se detiene por segundos mientras en su cerebro remueve la pregunta que ella acaba de hacerle. Se siente como entre la espada y la pared, porque está entre la decisión de ponerla a ella a salvo y verificar si el hombre que conoce como uno de sus padres está a salvo -ven conmigo -responde Robin después de un momento, pensando que se sentirá mejor tenerla cerca a saber que alguien la interceptará en el camino y la alejará de su lado para siempre. Starfire se apresura a subir a la moto junto a él, porque sabe que no querrá perder ningún momento para llegar a la mansión Díaz.

Robin esquiva autos y nunca baja la velocidad hasta llegar a la mansión Díaz, donde se baja de la moto tan pronto y la ha detenido. En el camino Starfire logra comunicarse con Cyborg, según las cámaras ocultas todo marcha bien en la mansión. Pero cuando llegan se dan cuenta que eso es erróneo, la puerta principal está abierta de par en par y en cada lugar que los dos titanes ven, hay un desatare a su alrededor. El desastre no es como el que encontraron en la mansión de los Waltz, al contrario ese realmente era hecho por humanos. Robin intercambia una mirada con Starfire, suplicándole con los ojos que tenga cuidado, Starfire asiente levemente y los dos se separan para buscar al mayordomo. Con dos Starbolts en sus manos Starfire camina lentamente, no sabe a dónde la llevan con exactitud sus pies, pues muy pocos lugares conocen de la mansión. Sabe que llega a un gigantesco comedor, porque la mesa está dada vuelta. Está por marcharse cuando cree ver que algo se está moviendo entre la mesa y el suelo. Se acerca con cautela y sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa cuando ve el cuerpo de Alfred atrapado con la mitad del gran mesón sobre su cuerpo.

-¡ROBIN! -grita con todas las fuerzas que tiene en sus pulmones cuando corre y le quita la mesa al anciano y la arroja lejos de allí, sin medir sus fuerzas pues la mesa se destruye contra la pared -ROBIN -vuelve a gritar moviendo sus manos hacia el cuello del mayordomo para revisar su pulso, que es sumamente débil -Alfred, resiste, por favor te vamos a ayudar -llama con voz dulce y afligida a la vez.

Robin tarda un poco en escuchar la voz de Starfire llamándolo, porque su primera reacción ha sido ir hacia la baticueva, que por alguna razón no la han abierto y por ellos descubre que ya no queda nadie en la casa excepto ellos. Corre con todo lo que puede imaginándose que alguien está atacando a Starfire, pero su estómago da un vuelco cuando siguiendo la voz de su novia la encuentra a ella con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Alfred en sus manos. Cuando el líder Titán se arrodilla frente a Starfire, Alfred abre los ojos con dificultad, para asombro de los dos héroes, una sonrisa gentil se dibuja en sus labios -amo Dick, no vi a nadie... -hace una leve pausa y mira a Starfire por segundos, quien aun lo sostiene en sus brazos -cui...cuídela bien -dice con sumo esfuerzo antes de que sus ojos se cierren con pesadez. Una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Starfire y cae en el rostro de Alfred, quien solloza en silencio y mira estupefacta el cuerpo que tiene en sus manos. Robin ha su lado está paralizado, por primera vez como héroe no sabe qué hacer y está rendido allí en el suelo. Hasta en el último momento Alfred le fue fiel, seguro murió guardando su secreto y en ese momento sabe que está perdido.

**_De verdad se murió Alfred?_**

**_Podrán los titánes con este nuevo ataque que se les viene?_**

**_Quien esta detras de todo esto?_**

**_hasta la proxima mis queridos lectores!_**


	13. El ataque

_**Perdon por el anuncio anterior, de nuevo tengo que decirlo, aqui está para todos ustedes una actualización, que lo disfruten!**_

_**El ataque.**_

Starfire mueve sus manos por el pecho del anciano hasta que llegan hasta su cuello, sus dedos tiemblan pero la tamaraniana sabe lo que siente, el débil y casi imperceptible pulso. Alfred aun está vivo, cada minuto que avanza pierden para poder ayudarlo, ella mire a Robin, como si él pudieran entender y que ambos ayuden a Alfred. Pero solo le basta la mirada perdida de Robin para saber que en ese momento él está destrozado en ese momento.

Rápidamente saca su comunicador del bolsillo y se mueve con rapidez para hablar con los demás -Raven apresúrate, te necesitamos -le dice en cuanto la bruja aparece en la pantalla del comunicador.

Como una sombra negra a su lado rápidamente Raven está allí, tan pronto como Starfire pronuncia aquellas palabras. Starfire toma al mayordomo en brazos, alejándolo de Robin para poder Raven pueda ayudarlo lo mejor que pueda. Son segundos los que Robin se levanta del suelo y toma la postura correcta de nuevo, es Robin de nuevo, no el hombre dolido en el suelo porque un ser sumamente querido suyo está posiblemente muerto, o quizás este por morir. Traga saliva, los miedos los deja de lado, puede preocuparse por eso después, ahora debe de ser el líder titán, debe de ser Robin, confiará la vida de Alfred en sus dos compañeras donde sea que se hayan marchado. Toma su comunicador, primero llama a Cyborg, solo por si las dudas, solo por si se quiebra y no puede seguir adelante con la farsa de ser Robin, el líder titán. Cyborg aparece en su pantalla y él toma aire, no va a pasar nada, va a estar bien, se ha controlado.

-Tienes que venir, no entiendo como no pudimos tener alerta de esto si tenemos más vigilada la mansión que su propio dueño -le dice a Cyborg con suma preocupación -revisa todo en la guarida antes de irte, dile a Chico Bestia que debe de estar pendiente, solo por si las dudas no quiero otro ataque allí también.

-Iré en seguida viejo -es la respuesta de Cyborg que lo ve con un tono de preocupación pero que por el momento no se atreve a decirle nada ni a preguntar nada, solo corta la comunicación y hace lo que su líder le pide.

Luego Robin informa a Batman y por ultimo solo le queda esperar, esperar a saber que noticias le traigan Raven y Starfire, esperar por Cyborg para tener algo que hacer, esperar para saber la opinión de Batman en todo aquello. Si como él lo veía alguien estaba tratando no solo de dañarlo a él al haberse llevado a Eliza hace tanto tiempo, luego Starfire, ya no solo se trataba de él, era mayor ahora que la vida de Alfred pendía de un hilo, ahora se metía con Batman, todo era mayor ahora. Como también más confuso, no tenían ningún indicio de quien culpar. Al fin aparece Cyborg y Robin ya tiene algo que hacer, revisan cámaras y todo alrededor para tener un indicio de quien había atacado a Alfred. Más bien es Cyborg quien revisa y él solo espera impaciente sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada a precisó, siguiéndolo y tratando de ser de utilidad por algo, aunque su cerebro es un lió en su interior.

Starfire camina hacia él, enrolla sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Robin, sorprendiéndolo un poco pues ha caminado por él con la espalda -Alfred va a estar bien -le susurra sonriéndolo y son esas justas cinco palabras que devuelven a Robin a su estado normal, que lo hacen soltar un suspiro largo y al fin olvidarse de todo. Se gira y mueve sus brazos para poder abrazar a Starfire, sostenerla contra si para terminar de calmarse, segundos con la tamaraniana contra su pecho y ya se siente libre.

-Será mejor que veas esto viejo -dice la voz de Cyborg sacándolo de su propio trance de renovación, más aun camina decidido a unos pasos más dentro de la baticueva, seguido de cerca por Starfire, donde Cyborg revisaba todos los sistemas de seguridad de la mansión -es el video del ataque -explica Cyborg como para prepararlo por lo que está por ver. Robin asiente con la cabeza, como concediendo el permiso de que Cyborg proyecte el video. Este se mueve y haciendo un par de operaciones la pantalla que tienen frente a ellos comienza a proyectar lo deseado. Es una secuencia de varias cámaras en diferentes posiciones de la mansión y de la baticueva. Se ve la salida al exterior de la baticueva, justo por donde Batman sale para cualquiera de sus misiones, como tres hombres de negro y cubiertos esta la cabeza entran en pleno sigilo, mientras se abren camino hasta al interior de la mansión. No tocan nada, no se detienen por nada, hasta que encuentran al viejo mayordomo justo en el lugar en donde Starfire y Robin lo han encontrado a punto de morir. No dicen nada, salvo Alfred que gana tiempo aparentemente para encender la alarma y dar aviso que un desconocido está en la mansión. El tipo de en medio saca una pistola, dando tres certeros disparos directamente hacia Alfred. Cuando el viejo mayordomo ya está en el suelo, con un movimiento de cabeza los otros dos comienzan a desordenar toda la habitación, él de la pistola se mueve, sostiene el arma directo a la cámara y de un disparo, la arruina -es todo lo que he logrado conseguir, realmente quien haya ordenado eso sabe tanto de Batman como de Robin, la baticueva no lo activo como un intruso porque aparentemente ya era conocido -explica Cyborg girándose a ver a sus dos amigos una vez que el video ha terminado. Robin no dice nada, solo contempla la pantalla con los puños apretados a los lados sintiendo completa impotencia. Starfire mira con recelo la pantalla, como incapaz de poder contemplar tanta violencia hacia una persona, aunque ella misma combata todos esos crímenes como un titán.

Rápidamente la atención de los tres se gira, porque el dueño de la mansión ha llegado. Starfire asegura su anillo en su dedo, aunque en ese punto no sabe si debe o no presentarse frente a Batman así -Robin -llama nada más dejando la idea en el aire, Cyborg y él comparten una mirada, como interrogándose sus opciones en ese momento, los tres sabían el riesgo que corrían si Starfire se iba sola si recién acaban de atacar la mansión Díaz y la baticueva a la vez.

-Quizás Raven pueda llevarte rápido... -duda Robin frunciendo el ceño, no tan contento de que Alfred se quede sin la ayuda de que la bruja pueda darle.

-Déjalo yo iré con ella, ya hice lo que podía, tú puedes enseñarles esto a Batman -intervine Cyborg poniéndose en pie en seguida. Robin asiente agradecido mirando a su amigo, Starfire pasa una mano por su brazo a forma de despido antes de seguir a Cyborg para irse antes de que Batman pueda verla.

Suben al auto T en silencio, Cyborg maneja a toda velocidad lejos de la mansión, pronto están en la autopista que los llevará de regreso a Jump City. Starfire mira la ventana fijamente, mueve su anillo con nerviosismo en su mano haciéndose miles de preguntas en su mente, su apariencia cambia por segundos cuando el anillo sale y vuelve a entrar en su dedo. Como ella lo veía todo aquello era su culpa, desde que ella regresó todo había comenzado a ser extraño. Seguro que si ella misma no regresa con la idea de que Batman era el culpable, quizás quien sea que los esté amenazando ahora no lo estuviera haciendo. Y ver el ataque de Alfred es algo que ella no pudo soportar, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. De solo pensarlo de nuevo, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos sin querer, si ese mayordomo moría ella no tendría cara para poder ver a Robin de nuevo. Y en ese momento ni ella misma sabía que hacer.

-Star...-la llama Cyborg poniendo su mano sobre las de ella, justo en el momento en que el anillo sale de su dedo y cae por sus temblorosas manos en el suelo del auto.

-¿Crees que es mi culpa? Si yo no hubiera regresado y hecho todo lo demás tratando de buscar culpables quizás... -comienza a decir Starfire, traga saliva y desliza una de las manos del agarre de Cyborg para poder limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro -si, es mi culpa mi amigo Cyborg -se responde a si misma sin poder girarse a ver a Cyborg por pura pena por toda la situación.

-No, no es tu culpa -corrobora Cyborg inmediatamente, en el fondo lo sabía, que Starfire preguntaría algo así, ella cuidaba demasiado a todos como para no cargar con esa culpa -Star no todo empezó porque regresaste, empezó porque te alejaron de nosotros. Y ni siquiera se te ocurre volver a dejarnos, pase lo que pase -y con sus ultimas palabras, es como si amenazar -promételo -añade cuando Starfire no dice palabra alguna.

Starfire se gira a verlo, sus ojos verdes están cristalinos, sonríe aunque un poco forzado y asiente con la cabeza -lo prometo.

Cyborg sonría complacido, regresa su atención completa a la carretera, justo para frenar con violencia. Starfire levanta sus manos, un círculo verde cubre el auto y patina por la calle sin dañarse con todos los demás autos y obstáculos que han puesto para detenerlos. Ninguno se baja del auto, solo observan a su alrededor, Starfire aun tiene sus manos alzadas, manteniendo el escudo que los protege. Están completamente rodeados. Una bala es disparada por un hombre justo hacia ellos, Starfire y Cyborg esperan que el escudo verde la detenga, pero como si no hubiera nada allí alrededor de ellos, la bala cruza, penetra el vidrio del auto T y pasa justo por en medio de Starfire y Cyborg.

-Esas no son balas comunes -dice Starfire con la voz en un hilo, sintiendo como afianza el escudo a su alrededor pero presiente que eso no será suficiente. La sonrisa siniestra del hombre que la ha disparado se lo dice todo.

Cyborg mueve sus manos sin quitar la vista del frente, una pequeña pantalla se ilumina en el auto, comunicándolo directamente con Robin -tenemos problemas -le dice en cuanto la imagen de su líder aparece. Starfire suelta un grito de sorpresa en ese momento, cuando ve que su escudo de frente se desvanece y ella lucha por mantenerlo allí en ese momento, baja sus manos derrotada, mira con horror a Cyborg y ambos saben el porque sus poderes parecen inútiles, cuando ve el gigantesco cristal que comienza a absorber todo lo que Starfire saca de su cuerpo -grandes problemas -concluye Cyborg mientras prepara su cañón sónico para contraatacar.

-Estaré allí en seguida -les dice Robin cortando la comunicación de inmediato.

Cyborg enciende el auto de nuevo, activa varios botones que Starfire no tiene ni idea para que sirven -cuando me baje de aquí, toma el auto y aléjate de todos ellos, busca a X, ya sabes que hacer -le instruye a Starfire mirándola con severidad.

-Cyborg no puedo dejarte solo aquí y yo no puedo manejar, además es tu auto. ¡Tú auto T! -exclama Starfire entre nerviosa y sintiéndose inútil a la vez por no poder pelear al lado de Cyborg, aunque lo intentaría si es necesario.

-Si puedes Star, lo arreglé para que incluso el Chico Bestia pueda manejarlo -dice Cyborg sonriendo en un tono de burla en su voz -Robin estará aquí pronto, vete, estaré bien -Starfire asiente con la cabeza, no tan convencida pero haría lo que le estaban pidiendo de todas formas -no olvides lo que prometiste -le dice Cyborg antes de bajarse del auto. Starfire se mueve al asiento del conductor, tan pronto como la puerta a su lado se cierra, los seguros de las cuatro puertas se cierran, al mismo tiempo una especie de blindaje se corren por los vidrios de las ventanas. Las manos de Starfire toman el volunta, duda por momentos sobre marcharse o no, antes de poner en marcha el vehículo y escuchar un último y familiar grito de Cyborg mientras comenzaba la batalla.

Aun con las pobres habilidades de manejo que Starfire proporciona, no es suficiente para huir con propiedad, cada cuadra, cada esquina que para, alguien más se une para perseguirla, como si con Cyborg no se han quedado sufriente ya peleando con él. De la nada, una exposición se siente bajo las llantas del auto, que hace que este se vuelque y haga que Starfire se salga antes de que termine de rodar. Starbolts iluminan sus manos, dispara para poder abrirse su camino y poder volar como ultima escapatoria. Pero le es imposible, es como si un imán poderoso la trae de regreso al suelo, al final su cuerpo choca con pesadez con el concreto del suelo. Se mueve aun intentando atacar, pero por más que haga no sirve de nada. Una pistola es colocada en su frente, el mismo hombre que les ha salido en frente antes de separarse de Cyborg está de pie ante ella, con esa sonrisa en su rostro que hace que Starfire tenga escalofríos. Mira desde la pistola y aquel hombre, hasta todos los demás que ya la rodean. Como ultimo recurso, los ojos de Starfire se tornan de un color verde mucho más intenso, hasta que al fin se disparan contra el arma, que la rompe pero al mismo tiempo las balas en su interior absorben la energía de la ruptura, más un cristal más que el aun sonriente hombre sostiene ante ella.

-Tranquila bonita, vas a venir con nosotros -le dice aquel hombre empuñando el cristal en su mano para atentar contra ella -verás a tu amigo donde te llevaremos...en pedazos -y justo después, con una risa al unísono de todos los presentes, Starfire cierra los ojos, preparándose para lo que viene: oscuridad y dolor

...

* * *

Chico Bestia se mueve de un lado a otro, como animal enjaulado, el tiempo ha pasado demasiado lento, no sabe porque, no sabe como, quizás sea como su sexto sentido animal le advierte. Se cruza de brazos al fin, mirando con atención la pantalla donde cada cámara de seguridad le muestra una imagen de toda la guarida Titán.

-Papi...tengo miedo -dice la vocecita de Arabella a sus pies.

Chico Bestia baja la mirada, Arabella abraza su animal de felpa, sus ojos parecen acuosos, azules como la propia agua. Él solo puede sonreír de lado, soltando un suspiro largo e inclinándose para poder tomarla en sus brazos. Automáticamente Arabella enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chico Bestia, haciéndose un solo y pequeño nudo en sus brazos, pequeño detalle que a él siempre le gustaba de su hija, que no tenía absolutamente nada de él, pero aun así lo admiraba tanto como para buscarlo, sin importar lo que fuera.

-¿Mami está peleando con alguien? -pregunta Arabella casi en un susurro, pero que Chico Bestia puede escuchar a la perfección.

-No, mami está curando a un señor que está muy herido, ella va a estar bien -responde Chico Bestia, como adivinando alguno de los miedos que su hija está sintiendo en ese momento. Arabella levanta su rostro, mira a su papá a los ojos como para comprobar que su progenitor no miente, una vez que lo comprueba sonríe gustosa -nena porque no vas con tú... -y tanto padre como hija se sobresaltan cuando escuchan que la alarma de la guarida comienza a sonar y retumbar en cada lugar de la guarida. Chico Bestia suelta un gruñido en el cual se le escapa una maldición, olvidando que tiene a su hija justo allí al lado de él para escucharlo a la perfección. Arabella lo abraza mucho más fuerte, porque la pequeña también ve que la seguridad de su casa está siendo allanada, se gira sobre sus pasos, Eliza le sale al encuentro, junto con Alex que parece emocionado por poderse unir a su padre en la batalla. Chico bestia lo gana en el aire en medio de sus transformaciones de varios animales, pronto Chico Bestia ya no es el tranquilo y bromista de siempre, les habla a sus dos pequeños con suma severidad -Alex tu deber es cuidar a tu hermana, Eliza los va a sacar de aquí, no se alejen de ella. ¿Entendido? -Alex asiente decidido a la petición de su papá, Chico Bestia lo baja al suelo y le entrega a su hija en brazos a Eliza -¿Sabes a donde ir?

-Cyborg me lo explicó todo -responde Eliza afianzando a Arabella en sus brazos que comienza a sollozar en silencio al ser alejada de su papá, seguida de cerca por Alex, que se convierte en un perro y entra al pasaje secreto con ella, corren por lo que piensan es la única salida que tienen de la guarida.

Chico Bestia cierra la puerta, se asegura de que no exista forma de que descubran el lugar por el que han salido. Decidido a no dejar que nadie se acerque a sus hijos, da dos pasos y comienza a transformarse en un pantera, dispuesto a combatir lo que sea, aunque no tenga ni idea de lo que le espera.

...

* * *

Ni bien Robin guarda su comunicador, sale de la mansión corriendo prácticamente, sin dar más explicaciones ni nada por estilo, solo se sube a su motocicleta y acelera a toda velocidad. Son momentos los que le toma comenzar a llegar por todo el caos de una gran batalla que se ha generado, pero que aparentemente ha concluido ya. Se baja de su motocicleta y comienza a caminar entre los despojos de la calle y todos los hombres inconscientes que encuentra a su alrededor. Desde lejos visualiza el auto T, corre hasta él pero no logra si quiera alcanzarlo, porque explota en cuanto Robin intenta acercarse, mira desesperado y no hay rastros ni de Starfire ni de Cyborg tampoco. Respira con dificultad pensando en alguna opción, en que hacer, pero no está lo suficientemente distraído como para no darse cuenta de que todavía hay quienes allí que están a punto de darle una buena batalla, se gira y detiene el golpe que iba a dar directo a su cabeza, tiene más de veinte hombres rodeándolo. Gruñe entre dientes, porque no tiene tiempo para eso, debe encontrar a Cyborg y Starfire pronto, mientras imágenes de las heridas pasadas de Starfire llegan a su mente, no pierde tiempo en comenzar la batalla.

Pero no está solo, por alguna razón que desconoce, Batman lo ha seguido y comienza a ayudarlo en su batalla, son veinte minutos quizás o menos lo que les cuesta a ambos dejar a todos sus contrincantes en el suelo. Robin ni siquiera se gira a ver a Batman, sostiene al último hombre en sus manos, aun consiente aunque algo herido -¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde te lo has llevado? –exige prácticamente gritando y moviendo bruscamente al hombre en sus manos.

-Robin… -escucha a su mentor atrás, pero lo ignora, no le importa si se está sobrepasando, tiene que encontrarlos pronto.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE DONDE! –exige Robin y su pecho sube y baja con suma intensidad, escucha un golpe a su espalda, que solo puede pretender como Batman encargándose de alguien más que ha quedado aun en pie y que quiere dar batalla, no le importa, él solo quiere información y pretende conseguirla a como de lugar. Pero en lugar de hablar, el hombre que tiene en sus brazos solo comienza a reír y el segundo golpe es justo sobre su cabeza, lo último que ve al caer al suelo es a Batman en el suelo tras él.

_**Y bien, espero que les haya gustado en verdad?**_

_**Hasta la proxima**_


	14. Despertar

Despertar

No sabe como salió con vida, pero es poca la energía que le queda y es más por pura voluntad que se sigue prácticamente arrastrando, porque no puede detenerse justo para cuando esté por llegar, está allí tan cerca. Con la última fuerza que cree que le queda, Chico Bestia regresa a su forma humana, se pone en pie con dificultad y entra en la Mansión Diaz. No sabe cuanto camina, por intuición quizás, por esos poderes que su esposa tiene, es que cuando sus ojos se van cerrando, ella está allí a su lado para sostenerlo y evitar que caiga al suelo.

Raven lo incorpora y lo hace sentar en un sillón cercano, lo examina detenidamente, con la vista y con sus propios poderes, para cerciorarse de todo el daño que tiene. Chico Bestia abre uno de sus ojos y solo puede sonreírse aunque hasta eso le duela, sabe lo preocupada que ella está y lo mucho que se está controlando, no solo por manejar mejor sus poderes, sino porque ya es una costumbre en Raven ser así de reservada, aunque él ya haya aprendido a darse cuenta de cómo manejarse a su lado. Pero su sonrisa se borra de inmediato, no solo por el dolor que le ocasiona hacerlo, sino porque recuerda la verdadera razón por la que ha escapado desde la guarida Titán y se ha arrastrado entre las sombras la noche entera, hasta que llegó hasta allí.

-Se los llevaron, a todos –informa y su voz sale más ronca de lo que él mismo esperaba. Raven deja de intentar curarlo y lo ve a los ojos, en ese momento la preocupación la invade y ya no puede ocultarlo más de lo que debería, hace una pregunta silenciosa mirando a los ojos verdes del hombre que tiene al frente –hice lo que pude, pero cuando regresé ya se los habían llevado, Alex, Arabella, incluso a Eliza –responde Chico Bestia y se escucha la derrota en su voz.

Le toman segundos a Raven poder controlarse a si misma y no estallar de pura furia con el revoltijo de emociones que tiene en su interior. Empieza a analizar la situación, el ataque de Alfred, la pronta partida de Robin… -creo que Starfire y Cyborg estaban en problemas –le dice especulando, pues por estar tratando de terminar de curar a Alfred ella no se ha dado cuenta de porque Robin se ha marchado tan rápido, pero no lo haría a menos de que fuera una verdadera emergencia, una que involucrara a Starfire para no obligarlo ni a perder el tiempo informándole a ella lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Trate de llamarlos…pero nadie contestó, es un milagro que estés viva, no tardaran seguro en buscarte –añade Chico Bestia frunciendo el ceño de dolor mientras sus manos viajan a uno de sus costados –creo que pensaron que me habían matado –se queja entre dientes. Raven pone sus manos sobre las de él, las remueve delicadamente y recitando un hechizo entre dientes comienza a curar la herida más profunda que Chico Bestia tiene. Él se relaja, sintiendo como el dolor se va disminuyendo lentamente, hasta que es nulo en su totalidad y solo el cansancio de toda su batalla es el único que le queda -¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunta cuando ella ya no está haciendo nada más que mirándolo con intensidad.

Como si de un trance largo la sacaran, Raven sacude la cabeza y mueve sus ojos para ver a Chico bestia a los ojos también. Cruza sus piernas en el aire, flotando en su posición para meditar, aunque no es eso lo que está por hacer. Se concentra, busca a Starfire con esa conexión que solo ellas dos comparten, de la forma en que supo que estuvo viva todos esos años, aunque demasiado lejos como para que supiera lo que estuviera ocurriendo con ella. Pero no en ese momento, está lejos de la Mansión, pero no en otro planeta. Pronto sus ojos ya no son normales, las reemplazan un negro intenso, porque es lo poco que Starfire puede ver, siente el dolor que recorre su cuerpo, la han lastimado y como si fuera la tamaraniana ella misma comienza a temblar de dolor –no ve nada…la han herido…no puede usar sus poderes –su voz es temblorosa, casi se escucha en un hilo débil. Lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas, sintiéndose tan atrapada como su amiga. Chico Bestia la contempla, el asombro cambia a pura preocupación cuando ve la cantidad de energía que Raven comienza a liberar de su interior por sus propias emociones y las que capta de Starfire, rompiendo y dañando cosas en la habitación en la que se encuentran. Chico Bestia alza sus manos, llevándolas directamente hasta las mejillas de la bruja. Como si fuera por arte de magia, el momento en el que el contacto de su piel roza con la de ella, Raven abre los ojos de nuevo, pues la ha traído a su realidad –no pude ver en donde estaba –susurra Raven viendo como Chico Bestia hace una mueca en sus labios como de disgusto, pero de igual forma la impulsa hasta él para abrazarla y ella no pone resistencia.

-¿Qué hay de Arabella? –pregunta Chico Bestia con un tono de voz que le recuerda a Raven que no se ha casado con el chiquillo insoportable que le hacia cosas simplemente asquerosas a sus ojos, sino con el hombre que una vez había descubierto dentro de él -¿puedes sentirla a ella?

Raven no se mueve de los brazos de Chico Bestia, Arabellla es como ella, es su hija, es mucho más fácil de encontrar y conectarse con ella que con Starfire. Simplemente cierra sus ojos y antes de que sus parpados se hayan cerrado, siente la conexión entre ella y su hija –está dormida y tranquila, si despierta y se preocupa o ve algo que le de miedo, en mejores condiciones, si llega a llorar, podríamos encontrarla al instante –explica Raven soltando un suspiro largo de puro cansancio, al menos su hija estaba bien por el momento, mucho mejor que Starfire.

-Voy a buscar a X, quizás aun no lo tengan o no sepan que estaba involucrado con nosotros –Chico Bestia separa a Raven con cuidado de él para luego agregar –escóndete si puedes, no quiero que te encuentren, siento de alguna forma que saben más de nosotros –se inclina y besa los labios de su bruja a precisión.

-Ten cuidado –se despide Raven, antes de que en forma de lince, vea desaparecer a su esposo por la puerta.

77777777777777777….777777777777777777777777

* * *

Un quejido es todo lo que sale de los labios de Robin, aun no abre los ojos mientras trata de pasar el dolor terrible que tiene en la cabeza por el golpe que le han dado para que pierda la conciencia. Abre los ojos y estos mismos tardan unos cuantos momentos en ajustarse a la luz que hay alrededor, como cientos de focos iluminándolo que le impiden ver a su alrededor. Lo único que puede ver es a Batman a su lado, atado de manos y pies al suelo e hincado de la misma forma que él.

Su mentor se mueve de lado, alcanzando a verlo, parece haber estado mucho más tiempo que Robin, que le cuesta unos segundos más recordar todo lo que ha sucedido, recordar en que estaba antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Cuanto llevamos aquí? -pregunta Robin y su voz se escucha ronca, su garganta está completamente seca.

-Algunas horas quizás -responde Batman mirando a todos lados esperando que alguien salga de la oscuridad exterior, pero ambos siguen solos y no hace falta que se los digan, saben que están siendo observados -nadie ha salido -añade después de unos momentos, como para que sepan que aun no saben contra quien se enfrentan.

Parte de su entrenamiento le dice a Robin que comience a buscar su medio de salida, como escapar, primero deshacerse de las esposas que lo aprisionan, segundo salir de aquel lugar. Tiene que salir y buscar a Starfire y los demás, todos tiene que estar bien, especialmente ella. Las esposas son fáciles, no es que él sea un ladrón pero se preparó para momentos como aquel en el que un villano lo tiene atado. Con un sonido metálico, las esposas caen al suelo y sus manos están libres. Incluso le sorprende mucho que Batman no se haya liberado aun, solo está allí a su lado, aunque en momentos a Robin no le importa en realidad, puede desatarlo él mismo y correr y asegurarse que Starfire y los demás estén bien. Pero antes de que Robin pueda ponerse en pie o pensar en su siguiente movimiento, un nuevo par de esposas salen de la nada y lo atan mucho más fuerte que antes.

-Pudiste haberlo dicho -gruñe Robin sintiéndose mucho más enojado que antes mirando hacia el suelo con impotencia, tiene los puños cerrados y sus nudillos cambian de color por la fuerza que les está imprimiendo. No tiene tiempo que perder y tiene que salir de allí. No es que odiara a Batman ni nada, pero en ese momento le recordó porque lo había abandonado hace ya tanto tiempo en un principio, Batman es un héroe que no trabaja en equipo y en muy pocas ocasiones las cosas salían a la perfección cuando él intervenía. Los Titanes eran su equipo, su familia, algo que Batman siempre le costó manejar.

Batman no dice nada en lo absoluto, pues no lo considera necesario y porque si alguna vez pensó en respuesta alguna, los aplausos que provienen del exterior hacen que Batman y Robin levanten la mirada y traten de ver que hay detrás de los reflectores que les obstaculizan la visión.

-¡Bravo! Ahora que los veo me da gusto que yo no esté en tu triste lugar Chiquillo Maravilla -la voz se hace presente, como una sombra negra avanza hasta ellos hasta que tienen un hombre frente a ellos, alto y pelinegro sonriéndoles a ambos con sorna. Robin frunce el seño, pues para él quién tenía en frente no le salía familiar, además de que no entiende como es que él podría estar en su lugar.

-Henry Rino, tanto tiempo sin verte -saluda Batman y Robin solo lo observa de lado, esperando la explicación que viene por todo el asunto, pues está claro que desde un principio todo ese embrollo no había sido por él, sino por su mentor.

El susodicho Henry deja de sonreír y se inclina tan solo un poco para ver a Batman desde una altura considerable -es bueno saber que me recuerdas, especialmente cuando me desechaste como si nunca me hubieras conocido. Pero no dejemos al pobre Robin sin explicación alguna, ¿Cuéntale al chico que hago aquí? -ordena mirando a Batman con suma atención.

-Estás aquí porque un criminal nos ha capturado -dice Batman manteniendo la mirada que su captor le estaba dando.

De nuevo la risa se hace presente e inunda la habitación como si tuviera algún tipo de eco -por supuesto, tú siempre tienes que salir como el bueno en todo esto -se gira hacia Robin hablando casualmente -te explicaré que sucedió, por un año. ¡Un maldito año! Bruno Díaz me entrenó para ser su compañero, su asistente, su compañero para Batman -Robin mira desde Batman hasta el hombre que tiene en frente, más no dice nada en lo absoluto, a él le costó ser Robin, pues Batman siempre insistió que él siempre trabajaba solo -Te sorprende ¿No? -pregunta adivinando los pensamientos de Robin -ni yo podría decirte que pasa por la trastornada cabeza de este hombre, pero el día en que le avisaron que tú y tu hermana estaban huérfanos me hecho a la calle. Me quedé sin hogar y anduve como un mendigo por más de cinco años, porque desde que te vio supo que tu eras mejor que yo, y solo eras un simple chiquillo - la rabia se notaba en las palabras y hasta que se relajó completamente, como si nunca hubiera relatado lo anterior con odio hacia los dos héroes, se incorpora más y comienza a caminar hacia atrás, lejos de la vista de Batman y Robin -luego me di cuenta que la venganza fue sencilla, hacer entender que tu hermana estaba muerta después de volverse loca -ríe y señala a Robin -tú lo hiciste fácil chiquillo, tú y tus amiguitos. Pero tú novia -añade con una mirada sombría -la nena es una es una mina de oro, solo lleva aquí una hora y ya tengo suficiente energía para darle luz a toda Cuidad Gótica -diciendo eso, Henry saca un pequeño control de su bolsillo, presionando un botón la habitación se ilumina normalmente. Robin tiene el impulsó de correr y pelea con sus restricciones cuando ve la especie de caja del mismo material que sostuvo en aquella mina apresando a Starfire. Pero no es tanto el saber que ella está capturada igual que él lo que pone a Robin furioso, sino el estado en el que se encuentra la tamaraniana. Starfire está inconsciente en el suelo, Robin puede ver sangre donde seguro la han golpeado o herido con algún cristal, más hilos verdes de su propio poder que se desprende de su cuerpo y las paredes lo absorben -tranquilo Robin, no tienes forma de escapar y si lo piensas ella tampoco. Una vez que le haya extraído toda esa energía, ya veré para que otra cosa me es útil –y tal con esas últimas palabras que dejan a Robin totalmente eufórico, Henry Rino sale de la habitación.

Robin se queda mirando fijamente hacia adelante, no iba a apartar la mirada de Starfire por mucho tiempo, solo mientras formulaba en su mente formas de escape y tenía que ver a su alrededor para poder realizar un plan adecuado. Pero debía admitirlo, los habían estado vigilando muy a la perfección pues por mas que pensaba no encontraba salida alguna. Como él lo miraba, no todo estaba perdido, ellos todavía estaban con vida, Cyborg podía estar atrapado en algún otro lugar si Starfire estaba allí, pero eso no significaba que Raven y Chico Bestia también estuvieran atrapados, incluso podía contar con X, aunque a él mismo no le gustara admitirlo, para que llegaran a buscarlos. Solo rogaba en su interior para que Starfire resistiera lo suficiente allí dentro.

Robin comenzó a desesperarse al poco tiempo, aunque para él se sentía como una verdadera eternidad estar allí atrapado contemplando a Starfire de aquella forma. Si no encontraba algún plan estratégico y elaborado al menos debía intentar salir de sus propias ataduras. Pero era imposible, cada vez que se libraba de una, otra nueva aparecía cortándole mas la circulación por lo ajustado que estaba, hasta el punto en el que no pudo moverse más y no pudo intentar un nuevo escape, al menos no iba a lograrlo en su propia cuenta.

-Te matarás si continuas haciéndolo –habló por fin Batman desde su lado.

Robin se gira a verlo, quizás no estaba enojado ni culpando a Batman por nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para no hacerlo en aquellos instantes. No lo estaba ayudando y Robin podía apostar que no tenía ni una idea mínima de lo que el líder titán estaba sufriendo por no salir de aquellas ataduras en aquel momento -¿Qué propones que haga? ¿Quedarme esperando hasta que ella muera? –pregunta sintiendo que podía matar al propio Batman en aquel momento.

-Si ella estaba en tu equipo y en una clase de relación contigo entonces sabía el riesgo que estaba corriendo –es la respuesta simple de Batman, que mira hacia adelante como si nada estuviera ante ellos. Robin lo ve perplejo, no esperaba escuchar tanta frialdad en esa respuesta, todo aquello era cierto en su forma. Pero Starfire podía defenderse muy bien por ella misma, y Robin esperaba que al menos, tratándose de él, Batman fuera más comprensivo –no me mires así, yo te lo enseñé hace mucho tiempo. No puedes darte el lujo de manejar una vida normal y ser lo que eres, porque pasan estas cosas y luego pones en peligro la vida de las personas.

-Y por eso, estas solo y no sabes de lo que te pierdes –le asegura Robin mirándolo tristemente y luego regresa su mirada a Starfire –ni siquiera la conoces, ella es más fuerte que tú y yo juntos, puede cuidarse sola, pero todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando. Lo sabes ¿no? O nunca me hubieras entrenado a mi, o intentando con ese tal Henry –y al ver que no recibe respuesta alguna después de esas ultimas palabras, Robin sonríe de lado y continua buscando una forma de escapar.

...

* * *

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que ellos mismos lo hubieran pensado, la noche ya había caído y ahora amenazaba con seguir adelante hasta llegar a su fin. Chico Bestia ya no sabía ni que pensar, no se habían detenido hasta ese momento, en el que él y X habían regresado a la mansión Díaz por algo de accesoria de Raven que se había mantenido pendiente de los niños por si llegara a encontrar su ubicación.

X suelta un quejido al lado de Chico Bestia, mientras se pone un paquete de hielo en la quijada, de no ser por Chico Bestia, estuviera muerto cuando lo estaban atacando y comenzaba a perder por el número de atacantes que tenía.

-Nada -anuncia Raven poniéndose en pie, por lo que siente que es alguna milésima vez que se sienta a meditar para tratar de encontrar la ubicación exacta de Alex y Arabellla -si no me equivoco deben de estar dormidos o deben de tenerlos así, de lo contrario podría rastrearlos.

Chico Bestia gruñe y mira al suelo sin saber que más hacer -¿Qué hay de Starfire? ¿Puede alguno decir donde está? -le pregunta a ambos -Robin o Cyborg. ¡Es imposible que se nos pierda un tipo mitad robot!

-Cada circuito de Cyborg está desactivado, podría estar muerto si dependía de toda su electricidad. Ni el transmisor de Starfire funciona y el anillo que ustedes le dieron lo encontramos no muy lejos de aquí -explica X furioso él mismo, sintiéndose derrotado y cansado al mismo tiempo -y si quieres que concluya ninguno de nosotros sabe contra quién estamos enfrenándonos.

Los tres héroes guardaron silencio después de eso, no había mucho que decir después de las palabras de X y en ese punto y en la forma en la que estaban, sabían que no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo.

-Quizás, yo podría ayudarlos -la voz de Alfred hace que los tres distraídos héroes den un respingo en su lugar y se preparen como si estuvieran a punto de atacarlos en ese momento, solo que se relajan cuando en que es tan solo Alfred quién difícilmente se le ve de pie a fuera de la habitación en la que Raven lo había mantenido reposando. Raven flota hasta él, su medicina y sus curas lo han ayudado mucho, pero eso no significaba que ya estaba del todo recuperado, si hubiera sido más joven entonces, ya estuviera curado para ese momento. Lo ayuda y lo sienta justo en donde Chico Bestia y X han estado sentados segundos antes, que se mueven rápido para hacerle espacio al anciano -escuché todo cuando creyeron que ya me habían matado, puedo contarles todo sobre Henry Rino...

...

* * *

Lentamente fue recuperando el sentido, faltaron segundos para que de un salto se incorporara y lanzara una Starbolt al atacante que ella aun creía que tenía. Más su sorpresa fue, que cuando tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, no vio a nadie a su lado, su Starbolt fue absorbida por la pared de cristal en la que estaba aprisionada. Casi sin poder respirar y sintiendo más ganas de cerrar los ojos y volver a un extraño sueño que la quería sucumbir, Starfire trata de incorporarse y logra mantenerse sentada por un corto espacio de tiempo. El cristal que la rodea arde en su piel cuando extrae poco a poco todos sus poderes.

-¡Starfire! -escuchar la voz de Robin que la llama desesperadamente la hace sentir tan buen, aun cuando alza su mirada y por fin se percata en donde está Robin, no importa, pues al menos puede ver que está vivo.

Starfire gatea hasta la orilla del cristal para poder acercarse más a Robin, más aun su propio esfuerzo molesta en contacto con aquel material. Reúne todas las fuerzas que tiene en ese momento, para poder flotar y mantenerse al menos lejos de todos los bordes de su caja de contención -se llevaron a Cyborg, Gyzmo estaba con ellos, debe de estar desactivado para ahora -le explica con urgencia mirando a Robin desesperadamente. Este asiente con firmeza con la cabeza, Starfire contiene una mueca de dolor y casi cae al cristal por un momento él la ve preocupada distrayéndose en ese mismo instante. Starfire le demuestra con un leve gesto que ella se encuentra bien, a pesar de la mirada fría y extraña que tenía sobre ella por parte de Batman, para seguir dirigiéndose a Robin -no haz encontrado una salida -adivina debido al silencio que ha formado Robin y lo atadas que puede ver están sus ataduras.

Robin no responde, solo la observa, tiene muchas cosas que quiere decirle en ese momento, pero no se siente cómodo con Batman al lado, bufando entre dientes justo en el momento en que la vio despierta, aunque al parecer Starfire no había logrado escucharlo. No creía sensato generar una pelea, al menos no entre ellos en ese momento. De repente, una puerta se abre tras ellos, ve a Starfire quien lentamente flota hasta estar de nuevo en el suelo y apoyando el vidrio, no quería que se dieran cuenta que podía volar aun o querrían hacerle más daño del que ya le habían hecho. Tres hombres entraron en ese momento, uno cargaba una pequeña y extraña jaula en la que encadenado estaba un pequeño cachorro verde, que aparentemente dormía plácidamente. Los otros dos luchaban por controlar a la pequeña Arabella, que pataleaba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡QUIERO A MI MAMI! ¡MAMÁ! -comenzó a gritar y patalear más fuerte en cuanto vio a Starfire y Robin en la habitación, tratando de correr tras ellos y liberando detalles de su magia que destruían cosas a su alrededor. Starfire mira a Robin preocupada, como preguntándole al líder que sería lo mejor para ayudar a la pequeña y asustada niña que parecía más alterada en cuanto los vio. Robin se mueve tratando de soltarse, hasta que siente que le van a cortar los brazos de tan fuerte que le van quedando las esposas en sus muñecas. Con mucho esfuerzo Starfire se mueve lo más rápido que puede hacia la esquina opuesta, tratando de estar más cerca de Arabella. La niña extendió sus brazos hacia Starfire gritando lo mismo y luchando por estar con la Tamaraniana.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó uno de los hombres que ya había recibido una patada en el rostro por parte de Arabella.

-Podemos ponerla a dormir como el otro mocoso -sugiere otro mirando con mirada maquiavélica a la pequeña Arabella, Starfire lanza un ultimo Starbolt que los asusta a los tres hombres pero que la pared de cristal absorbe de inmediato.

Arabella patalea mucho más, impulsándose hacia Starfire -mamá, quiero a mi mamá.

El ultimo hombre logra detenerla a ultimo minuto recibiendo más que un par de golpes por la niña -bueno, si quiere estar con su mamita y esa caja parece contenerla, debería estar con su mamá -los otros dos asienten rápidamente a la idea, abren un simple espacio en la caja de cristal y arrojan a Arabella dentro, que corre directo a los brazos de Starfire, quien la abraza y la sienta en sus piernas para que no noten la diferencia entre ella que perdía poderes y la niña que no era su hija. Pronto los tres hombres se van del lugar tal y como habían venido.

Starfire vuelve a flotar en el pequeño espacio que tiene en la caja, aun cargando a Arabella que termina de sollozar en sus brazos. Robin ya sonríe de lado, pues tiene un plan que espera no llegue a fallar.

-¡Tienen una hija! -exclama Batman entre indignado y sorprendido a la vez, quizás porque no le sorprende que Robin haya arreglado sus medios para ocultar la identidad de Starfire en cuanto la tuvo de regreso, sino porque eso ya era simplemente mucho más grande que irse con los Titanes.

Starfire mira al héroe confusa, Arabella podrá ser pelinegra pero aparte de eso no se parece en lo más mínimo a Robin o a ella. Robin suelta un suspiro involuntario, niega con la cabeza, prefiriendo no ver a Batman y no responderle a la vez, ya era suficiente con que hayan tenido la conversación anterior como para que ahora le den en cara si haya o no formado una familia con Starfire. Prefiere mejor mirar a Starfire, que ya ha terminado de calmar a Arabella y ahora solo está abrazando a la tamaraniana.

-Arabella, preciosa -la llama Starfire con voz dulce, Arabella levanta la mirada y la observa con ojos llorosos, tanto que Robin desde lejos puede ver el miedo y sentirlo pues Arabella no contiene sus emociones con su madre -tú tienes que ser el héroe en este momento, ¿Puedes hacer magia como te lo enseñó mami? -Arabella los ve dudosa a ambos, como con miedo a llegar a fallar.

-No será problema si no lo logras, pero es importante que trates -asegura Robin regalándole una sonrisa como mejor pudo en ese momento, pero que era suficiente para darle ánimos a la pequeña niña, que se tornó muy seria al instante para hacer lo que sus dos "tíos" le estaban pidiendo -¿Ves esa consola de allí? -Arabella le asiente a Robin mirando al lugar en donde Robin le había señalado -si logras enfocar tus poderes allí, la caja en la que están se abrirá.

Arabella asiente con la cabeza, toma aire largamente y mira fijo al lugar en el que Robin le había señalado. Starfire se gira y se inclina sobre la pared, como para poder animarse a hacer algo más, sus heridas no son tan simples y ella ya no resiste tanto estar despierta. Una vez que tiene energías para seguir, se inclina un tanto para poder hablarle a Arabella al oído -mira fijamente a donde quieras apuntar, relájate y respira profundamente, avísame cuando estés lista -pasaron unos minutos, para que Arabella siguiera las instrucciones de Starfire, al poco tiempo, Starfire sintió a la niña menos preocupada que antes, más relajada -azrad nitrion zinthos -comienza a citar Starfire a memoria, era una fortuna que hubiera meditado tanto con su amiga para poder ayudar a Arabella en aquel momento -azrad nitrion zinthos -y la segunda vez que Starfire lo dijo, Arabella lo repitió con ella. Los tres adultos miran con atención la consola que Robin había apuntado al principio, el resplandor de una leve magia negra lo quiere cubrir, pero pronto desaparece de inmediato. Arabella mira a Starfire con pura preocupación, Starfire le sonríe como mejor puede, ha estado flotando demasiado y piensa que ya no puede soportar estar allí dentro un momento más -tranquila, no te preocupes, inténtalo una vez más, estoy segura que te sale a la perfección -anima Starfire, Arabella duda un segundo, más antes de que Starfire la apresure un poco más -Azrad Nitrion Zinthos -vuelven a repetir las dos, solo que en esa ocasión Arabella logra envolver con sus poderes la consola y hacer que comience a fallar, hasta que una de las paredes de cristal se abre -¡Bien hecho nena! -le asegura Starfire poniéndola en el suelo para poder levantarse trabajosamente y desactivar las ataduras de Robin y Batman, hasta que se desliza en el suelo para poder retomar el aire.

Robin sale de sus ataduras y en cuanto es libre va directo a la computadora de la sala buscando una forma de salir, además de que sabía bien que era una posibilidad que Cyborg también estuviera en aquella sala. Solo necesita una mirada para ver a un Alex ya medio despierto al ser liberado por su hermana, sentarse junto a Starfire, para saber que debe apurarse en salir de allí y curarla. Corre al otro lado de la habitación cuando lo nota, no lo había notado antes por estar pendiente de Starfire, pero después de donde los tenían atados a ellos, estaba Cyborg aparentemente dormido, con cadenas de hierro y fuertemente sujetado por lazas de metal. Quitar las ataduras fue sencillo, lo difícil era volver a activar su mitad metálica. Años atrás ya habían pasado por aquel procedimiento, cada uno de los Titanes (a excepción de Chico Bestia) por si llegara a ocurrir lo peor y llegaran a desactivar su parte mecánica. Para Cyborg aquel procedimiento hubiera sido rápido, para Robin le tomó un par de momentos largos pues quería ser lo más cuidadoso posible y no dañar a su amigo. Al fin la luz de su ojo biónico se encendió, Cyborg estaba despierto una vez más.

-Al menos no llegaron a terminar contigo -comenta Robin más para si mismo que para Cyborg, -di algo amigo, di que lo hice bien.

Cyborg da dos pasos y mueve sus brazos probando todas sus funciones -está bien viejo, al menos era tu y no el Chico Bestia -le dice Cyborg después de un tiempo aliviando -salgamos de aquí viejo.

Robin no necesitaba que le dijera algo más, simplemente obedeció y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí. Batman ya estaba descifrando una forma de salir de allí mientras Robin había ido por Cyborg. Hasta ese momento el líder titán estaba tan molesto con Batman, que no podía creer que los ayudaría a salir de allí. Sin embargo tampoco dijo absolutamente nada cuando vio que efectivamente si estaba colaborando para su escape de aquel lugar.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunta Robin a Starfire hincándose frente a ella. Starfire abre los ojos, Robin puede notar que el verde no brilla como en otros momentos y eso le preocupa intensamente -¿crees que podrás salir de aquí en pie? –pregunta para aclarar mejor las cosas, revisando cada herida superficial que él logra notar en su cuerpo.

Starfire no contesta por instantes, solo toma una de las manos de Robin y la deposita en donde estaba su otra mano, para que Robin conozca el lugar exacto en donde tiene su mayor herida, justo en uno de sus costados, la han apuñalado con un cristal fino y de allí provenía toda la sangre que alguna vez se vio en la caja donde estaba cautiva. Robin realmente se preocupa en ese momento, más que nada la conocida sensación de venganza lo llena completamente, porque no piensa dejar impune a los que les han hecho aquella barbaridad a su novia. Raja su capa y la amarra alrededor de la cintura de Starfire, evitando que se desangre mucho más.

-Podré caminar, solo no te vayas muy lejos –asegura Starfire, Robin asiente con la cabeza y le extiende la mano para poder ayudarla a ponerse en pie, sabe que las cosas no pueden estar bien, cuando Starfire le pide ayuda de aquella manera, si bien tenía claro que ella podía defenderse muy bien por si misma. Sin perder ni un momento más y bajo el plan que Batman y Cyborg ya habían pasado, todos comenzaron a salir uno a uno de aquella extraña habitación, solo faltaba ver que si lograban escapar de aquello.

**Y bien?  
**

**Creen que los héroes logren escapar?**

**Dejen comentarios por favor.**


End file.
